Let's go to school!
by IceBlueWings
Summary: [SoKai][Namiku][Squffie][Clorith]Normal First High School Fic, with little bits of humour and romance. Review please and enjoy!
1. Intro and new discoveries of feelings!

Let's go to school!

Chapter 1

It's been a year, since Sora left me. It's been a year since so much happened between us. It's been a year since I heard his voice.

"Kairi, let's go back. It's going to turn dark." Said Selphie, worried.

"You know, Selphie, his voice…I never heard it for a year. I miss him." Said Kairi, as if ignoring her concern.

This is what happened every month since Sora left. His voice…it's left her.

But Selphie didn't mind. She knew how important Sora was to Kairi.

He promised he would come back. He'd call for her when he will come back.

Simple and Clean tone comes.

Kairi flips her handphone out. "Hello?"

"Hey Kairi, I'm coming back! My mom decided to come back there!" Sora said happily.

"Alright! Yes! I finally meet you again, Sora!" Kairi said happily.

Selphie just listened. She knew what Kairi meant now.

"Ok, I can't wait tomorrow. Bye bye!" Kairi said and closed her phone.

"I get you, Kairi." Selphie said as she said bye and skipped off.

"He called me, I told you he'll call me." Kairi said giggling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sora sat in his car while his dad drove.

"Mom, where will we stay? I mean isn't our house sold or something?" Asked Sora.

"No, Sora, I reserved it. We are going to live the same place as before." Said Sora's mom.

"Ok." Said Sora as he continued to listen to his music on his mini iPod.

He couldn't wait to meet Kairi again. He hoped she didn't change her home or something.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Squaaaaaalllll….just one teeny weeny piece?" Asked Yuffie with a puppy dog face.

"No Yuffie. If I give you a piece of candy, you'll eat more and more and become hyper." Said Squall. "And it's Leon."

"Leon Shmeon. Your name's Squall, and that's that." Said Yuffie.

Squall just growled in response. It was always like that. She calls him Squall, he says it's Leon, she says Leon Shmeon, and he just growls in response. Yup, it was that kind of life for them.

See, this was Destiny Islands. It's a pretty huge island, and Squall, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith shared a house. Squall acted like an older brother to Aerith and Yuffie, and Cloud acted like an older brother to Yuffie but a younger to Squall.

But in truth, they were all never related. So Cloud and Aerith are like, going out. Yuffie, had feelings for Squall which is nothing like siblings love, more like Cloud and Aerith's love. Who knows, maybe Squall had the same feelings for her.

"Yuffie, no candies. You know you can get hyper." Said Aerith.

"But Aerith, just one tiny piece. I can't get hyper by just one tiny piece!" Said Yuffie.

"But we know that you would want more and you would try to get every piece of candy. And we know you took cash the last time when we wouldn't give you anymore." Cloud said, coming.

"Awwww come on! Gimme a break!" Said Yuffie.

"No Yuffie. Go study." Said Squall, in a demanding tone.

Everyone knew that voice. Even if he was 18, he was a disciplined person starting from when he was young. He was skilled in sword fighting using a special weapon called the Gunblade. And if you didn't obey him when he uses that tone of voice, he'd kill you. Seriously.

Yuffie hmphed and went o her room. Yuffie was 15, and she was also skilled. She was a ninja. She used a weapon called a shuriken, or a ninja star, perhaps. But she was a stubborn one. She acted like a child, even if she could already be a matured young adult. But, that's how she was. She was a cheerful, outgoing, sometimes naïve girl. But she's really fun to be with.

Aerith giggled, and went to her room to study too. Aerith was 16, smart and beautiful. She was skilled in the arts of magic, mostly healing. She's a very caring person, always rushing to aid others. She thinks about others before herself. Happy person, hardly sad. Nice girl. But if you mess with her, beware.

Cloud followed Aerith to study, amused the whole time. Cloud was also a skilled person, and also skilled in sword fighting. But he uses a weapon called the Buster sword. He's quite popular among the girls in school, but he has a girlfriend to keep them in mind that he's taken. He's a kind person, though outside he may not seem like it. Sometimes he acts very mysteriously, but he has nothing to hide. He was also disciplined at a young age, so it's obvious that he and Leon get along well.

…..

Squall was annoyed. Sure Yuffie can have sweets, but she just eats too much of them! She won't be able to control herself!

"Squall…" squeaked a voice.

Squall groaned. "What is it now, Yuffie? It's Leon."

"I-I'm sorry Squall. I didn't mean to get you mad." Yuffie said, apologetic.

"It's alright." Squall said, looking at her.

Yuffie smiled and went back to her room to study.

When Squall saw that smile on her, he felt warm and happy inside. But what the heck? He's 18, she's 15! It must be just sibling love, yeah.

Who knows…?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next Day…

Riku was a new student in Destine High. He wasn't bad looking. He knew that. But he never bragged about it. It's so obvious. The moment he stepped into school grounds, almost all the girls turned to ogle him.

"Hello." Said a person behind him.

Riku turned, to see a girl. She had golden hair, and she looked beautiful. Riku was stuck in his spot. "H-Hey…" He stuttered. Shit, why am I stuttering?

"Nice to meet you. My name's Namine. What's yours?" Said Namine as she held out her hand.

Riku shook her hand and said his name. Tried to. "R-R-R-R-R…"

Namine giggled. "I'm not gonna bite you, you know." She said.

"I know…my name is…R-Riku." He said, slowly.

"Ok. Glad to meet you Riku." She said, smiling.

Riku could only nod his head. He was blushing.

"Let's go meet the others. They're friendly, don't worry." She said giggling, while Riku blushed even more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm getting ready, mom! Hold on!" Sora yelled from his room to his mom in the kitchen.

Clothes were scattered across the floor. Sora ran to the door. I'm gonna be late!

"Woah!" Sora almost tripped by his pants. "AH! My pants!" He shouted. His legs were tangled in his pants.

"SORA HURRY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" His mom yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Sora yelled back.

His dad went to work already.

His mom was the one to send him to school. Oh her nagging voice. Her annoying lecture.

Sora ran to the car. His mom was already in the car, waiting for him.

"Alright mom, I get it. I'll wake up earlier this time." Said Sora, groaning.

His mom flashed a satisfactory smile as she stepped on the gas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Aerith, do you know how to do this sum?" Asked Yuffie.

"Of course, Yuffie. All you have to do is…" Explained Aerith.

Squall was looking through his schedule for today and Cloud was arranging his books in his locker.

"Hey guys, what're you all doing?" Asked Kairi, as she came towards the group.

"Hi Kairi! I'm just asking Aerith my maths…stupid maths…" Said Yuffie, grumbling.

"Yuffie, you have to be good in maths. It's important." Said Aerith.

"So what? This sum is pretty hard you know." Said Yuffie.

"Yuffie…" Said Aerith in a warning tone.

"All right, all right." Said Yuffie.

Kairi giggled. Just then she saw a familiar boy with brown hair walking inside and area. Could it be? Sora?

"Hey guys, catch you later. I have something…to look for." Said Kairi.

"Byebye." Said Yuffie.

Kairi ran towards the hall where Sora went. If it was Sora.

She went deeper in the hall. The place was bustling with students. God knows if she could make it out there alive.

She started jogging.

"Where are you…" She whispered. She was excited.

"Oh my god, come on. Where are you?" She whispered again.

She was walking near lockers and apparently, she didn't see an open locker and banged into it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Owww…" a girl moaned.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Sora asked the girl in front of him.

Something about her seems really familiar…red hair…her voice…

"Kairi…?" whispered Sora.

Kairi stopped rubbing her head and stood up. "Ow…" She said, shutting her eyes for a moment.

She opened them and revealed her beautiful blue eyes.

He blinked a bit and grinned. "Kairi! Remember me?" Asked Sora.

"….Sora?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"Yeah! It's me! I'm so happy to meet you again!" Shouted Sora happily. He hugged her.

Kairi laughed. She hugged back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey guys, meet someone new!" Said Namine to Squall, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith who were still standing the same place as before.

"Hi...I'm Riku." Said Riku, holding out his hand.

All of them shook hands with him, each introducing themselves.

"How did you meet him, Namine?" Asked Aerith.

"Oh he just stepped into school and looked lost, and I happened to come there, so I let him come with me." Said Namine, smiling at Riku.

Riku almost melted at the sight of Namine's smile. She looked like an angel…

"Hey guys! I found what I was looking for! Meet Sora!" Said Kairi happily.

Riku turned to face Sora. And Sora turned to face Riku. Both blinked at the same time, and before anyone could introduce themselves, they both shouted.

"Riku/Sora!" Shouted both of them in unison.

Both of them started to blab about how they actually were coming there to Destiny Islands and didn't know that they were actually going to meet at the same school and what not.

Everyone looked at the two with surprised expressions on their faces.

Yuffie looked at them and saw them shout. They looked happy. And it looked fun. She wanted to do that too.

But a hand grabbed her before she could do anything. "No Yuffie." Said Squall sternly.

"Aww…but Squall…" Said Yuffie.

Squall gave the look. It gave her the shivers. "Ok, ok." Said Yuffie.

Two people shouting were already bad enough. What's worse was that they didn't even know what they were talking about.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! SHUT UP!" Yelled Kairi and Namine in unison.

This time everyone looked at Kairi and Namine. The two girls smiled.

"Now, let's introduce, shall we?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, of course." Said Namine.

And so introductions, yada yada yada. And off to class!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Now, I have…maths. Bummer." Said Yuffie.

"I have science." Said Kairi.

"Same here." Said Namine.

"What are you guys having?" Asked Namine to Sora and Riku.

"I have science too." Said Sora.

"Same." Said Riku.

"Oh cool! We're in one class then!" Said Kairi happily.

"Yes!" Said Namine, happily.

Riku and Sora grinned. They high-fived. They knew each other's secrets.

**Flashback…**

Riku dragged Sora from the gang.

"Hey, I think you like Kairi." Said Riku, grinning.

"N-No! I-I don't like her!" Said Sora.

"You're stuttering…you like her!" Said Riku.

"Oh fine! I do! But I know you like Namine!" Said Sora.

"Yeah, so what?" Said Riku, blushing.

"You do? Wow a lucky guess." Said Sora, grinning.

"You guessed? Darn it." Said Riku.

**End Flashback…**

"I have History." Said Squall, locking his locker.

"Haha. You have a boring subject!" Yuffie said, grinning.

"It's not really boring, you know." Said Squall.

Yuffie hmphed. Aerith giggled.

"Well, Cloud and I have physics." Said Aerith.

Cloud nodded his head. He kissed Aerith's cheek. She giggled.

"They're going out?" Whispered Sora to Kairi.

"Yup. They're such a cute couple." Said Kairi.

"Well, we better go. We don't want to be late." Said Kairi.

Kairi, Sora, Riku and Namine said "later" to the others and headed off to class.

"Well, I'd better be going to. Later." Said Yuffie.

"I'm going too." Said Squall and left.

Aerith and Cloud smiled and left too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Sorry, I don't really know much about high school. Maybe it's not so good. Should I continue? Please tell me in your reviews. This is my first try involving a normal school life. So…don't be mad at me if high school is totally different!


	2. Class to the phone : Kairi & Namine

Chapter 2

"Kairi…this is so boring." Whispered Sora.

"Quiet. You wouldn't want the teach to hear that." Said Kairi, warning him.

"Ok, but I still think that it's boring." Said Sora.

Kairi just giggled.

"Now, Riku, pour the acid in carefully. You wouldn't want anything to happen." Said Namine, worried that Riku would spill some acid.

"Everything will be fine." Said Riku, grinning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aerith was paying extra attention to class. She always does. She's a bright student.

Cloud, on the other hand, was never paying attention in class. But he gets pretty good marks. By the help of Aerith's tutoring, that is.

"Blah blah blah blah…" was all Cloud ever heard in class. He was too lazy. He only gets good marks to impress Aerith and stare at Aerith when she tutors him.

She was the angel of his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Squall listened to his teacher read the history of some…person. Now he felt that Yuffie was actually right. History is boring. But he won't tell Yuffie that. He has his pride.

"During the World War…" His teacher went on an on.

Boring. This was making him mad. All his teacher does is read the history book, and then tell the whole class to study the whole thing. For nothing. That's what he thinks, anyway.

Weird thing…Yuffie keeps on appearing in his mind. For what? He doesn't know. He didn't feel 'that way' for her, did he?

Oh god he better be kidding around. This is not the time to be feeling this way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

What the hell is he saying? She can't understand a word he's saying. Neither do these people in class. They don't bother to ask him again. He'll just explain some unknown language again.

But now's a good time to think about Squall. Sure she liked him, but he just liked her like a brother to a sister. It's sad and it kind of hurt her. But she would never show it. She would never want to show it. She would always want to stay cheerful. Because that's how she is. If she became sad, then everyone would think that she's changed. But of course, Squall won't think that. He'll never think about that. He'll just probably say, "It's that stage of life." Something like that. Which will anger her so much, and while everyone knows how she feels, he won't. Is he that blind? Everyone could see so why can't he?

Oh who cares about that now. The teacher's going crazy by asking the same question over and over again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

!BREAK!

"Hey Kairi, where are we eating?" Asked Sora.

"We always eat…there." Said Kairi, pointing to an area under the tree with a nice big table and full of chairs.

"Wow, this is a good place." Said Riku.

"Sure is." Said Sora.

"That's why we picked it out!" Said Namine.

"Right!" Said Riku, nodding his head.

Kairi giggled. "I think he likes her." She whispered to Sora.

"He sure does." Said Sora.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie appeared from behind, causing Sora and Riku scream.

"Man, you guys scream like girls." Said Yuffie, walking towards her seat.

Kairi and Namine giggled while Sora and Riku were calming themselves.

"So what are you eating today, Kairi?" Asked Namine.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll just have a drink and…" Looking at the 'Meals of Today' board, said, "fries."

"Hey! There's fries today! Cool! I'll get a burger and fries!" Said Yuffie.

Squall and Cloud looked at the menu, even if they weren't really hungry. But they had to eat, or else Aerith would be giving them a lecture about getting hungry later on.

Their eyes twitched. Candy. Yuffie. Candy. Yuffie. Equals Hyper. Not good.

Squall cleared his throat. "I'll go and see what's over there. Let's go, Yuffie. I'm keeping an eye on you." Said Squall.

"Darn it! Come on, Squall! Just one piece!" Cried Yuffie.

"No." Said Squall.

They left their places, leaving the rest to decide.

"Ok, Aerith. I'm having Coke and burger." He said, getting up and holding out a hand to Aerith.

"Ok!" She said, smiling and took his hand to get up.

Namine and Kairi looked at them a bit dreamily. They looked so cute. Sora and Riku looked at each other.

Since Kairi and Namine were sitting and those two standing, Sora whispered to Riku, "Are we suppose to do that if we get'em?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm fine with it." - Riku

"Really?" - Sora

"Be a man." - Riku

"Right." - Sora

"So, uh…are you guys ready?" Asked Sora.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Said Kairi.

"Sure." Said Namine.

So all went on their way to the counter to pay for their food. Squall and Yuffie came back first, Yuffie begging Squall for just one piece of candy, but miserably the only answer was a 'No.'

Aerith and Cloud came soon after, and playing with their food by feeding each other.

Namine and Kairi were laughing and sat, Sora sitting next to Kairi and Riku sitting next to Namine.

"Hey…did ya know that you guys look quite cute as couple?" Said Yuffie.

"You're right, Yuffie. Sora and Kairi, Riku and Namine." Said Aerith, giggling.

"What? Stop kidding around!" Said Sora and Riku.

"For once, Yuffie, you said something right." Said Squall, smirking.

"Hey!" Said Kairi and Namine.

"Sora and I are just childhood friends." Said Kairi.

Sora did get a little down when he heard Kairi say that, but he had no choice. He didn't want them to find out.

"Yeah! We are just childhood friends." Said Sora.

"And Riku and I just met! We're only friends!" Said Namine.

"Right! What she said is absolutely true!" Said Riku.

"Calm down guys! Geez I was just joking…unless it was actually true by the way you guys were acting…" Yuffie trailed, forming a grin.

"NO!" Shouted all four.

"OK, Ok." She said.

"So, any news today?" Asked Kairi.

"Better watch out today, Ansem's running around picking around girls again." Warned Cloud.

"Oh…not again." Said Yuffie, groaning.

"Who's Ansem? And what does he do? Is he a bully?" Asked Sora.

"No, Ansem's not a bully. But he is a player. A flirt. He goes around looking for girls every time. And we girls seem to be his victim every time. Excluding Aerith. Cloud gave him a hell of a beating last time." Said Namine.

"You think he'll be a match for us, Sora?" Asked Riku.

"Who're you talking about? Cloud or Ansem?" Asked Sora.

"Ansem you nuthead." Said Riku. "Excuse us for a moment." Said Riku as he dragged Sora away.

"Besides, don't you wanna protect Kairi?" Asked Riku when they got to someplace private.

"Sure I wanna!" Said Sora.

"Then we gotta know if he's a match for us." Said Riku.

"Right!" Said Sora.

They went back to the group, grinning.

"Sorry about that. Hey Cloud, was Ansem that strong?" Asked Sora.

"I don't think so. Well the last time I fought him was when he messed around with Aerith. And that was a long time ago. Pretty long time ago. I don't know about now." Said Cloud.

"Oh." Said Sora.

"And here he comes." Said Squall.

"Oh no! Hide me Squall!" Cried Yuffie.

"It's Leon." He said.

"Oh no, where? Where?" Cried Yuffie, running. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" She said, falling. It kind of looked amusing, actually.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and-- Ansem?" Yuffie said, getting up.

"Why, hello my dear Yuffie. You look beautiful today." He said, smirking.

"Shut up, Ansem." Yuffie said, looking a bit nervous.

"My, my. We're touchy today." He said.

He came nearer to her, and she stepped back. He came nearer and nearer until he was about to grab her arm when,

"If I were you, I would know what would happen if you do that." Squall said, glaring at him and holding his arm.

"You're quite right. Yuffie is a special lady…" Ansem said, licking his lips.

"That's not what I meant, asshole." Said Squall, mad.

Yuffie was behind Squall, hiding. Cloud then held Aerith protectively against him, and Sora and Riku prepared themselves to protect Kairi and Namine.

"Calm, Leon. I won't do anything bad to her." Ansem said, smirking. He got his hand out from Squall's grip.

"Stay away from her, ass." Squall said.

"I hope so." Ansem said, still having that smirk.

"Don't hope at all." Said Cloud, glaring.

"Yes, yes, whatever. I suppose nothing's fun today. I'll come for you tomorrow, my beautiful ladies." Ansem said, smirking, looking at Kairi and Namine.

"Stay away from them." Said Sora.

"Oh, two new people. You can't ever go with them, ladies." Said Ansem, looking lowly at Sora and Riku.

And this got Riku mad. "Why you--"He started.

"Riku, stop." Said Namine, not wanting to have any fight starting. She laid her hand on Riku's arm.

Riku stopped, agreeing to what she was trying to do.

"Yes, you should know better. You're no match for me." Said Ansem.

Riku resisted the urge to beat him to a pulp. He just growled, and sat.

"Well, I'll get you later then, later." He said, walking coolly.

Yuffie sighed. "Thanks, Squall. You saved me." She said.

"It's Leon. And it's your fault to begin with." He said, nonchalantly.

"So you just saved me for no reason? You didn't care if I was going to be kissed by that asshole?" Shouted Yuffie.

"…No." He said, in his normal, 'I don't care' tone.

"Wow, thanks for your concern, Squall, oh wait, I'm sorry, Leon. I've had enough of this! This is the last straw!" Yuffie said, taking out her shuriken.

"You can't defeat me, Yuffie. You tried, and you never succeeded." Said Squall.

He took out his gunblade, appearing…magically.

"Woah." Said Sora. "Are they gonna be fine?" He asked.

"They're always like this. Don't worry. I'll be there to heal them." Aerith said.

"You can heal them? As in cure?" Asked Sora.

"What do you think she means, Sora? You know that all of them here can fight pretty well." Said Riku.

"Alright, fine. I suppose Kairi and Namine can do magic, right?" Asked Sora.

"You're right. What do you fight with?" Asked Kairi.

While all of them were talking, Yuffie and Squall were fighting, well, Yuffie throwing shurikens at Squall, and Squall just blocking them.

"I fight with uh…a…keyblade…" Said Sora, embarrassed. Some people said that his weapon, a 'keyblade' was just weird.

"Hey cool! You use key chains to change the keyblade right?" Asked Kairi, grinning.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Asked Sora.

"I've heard of that weapon before. I finally meet someone who actually wields it!" Said Kairi happily.

"What about you, Riku?" Asked Namine, smiling.

"Oh, uh, I use a sword called a Soul Eater…" He said. (Was it called Soul Eater or Soul Blade or what? Please tell me! I forgot!)

"Oh cool! Sounds like a cool blade! Show me sometime, ok?" Asked Namine.

"Sure!" Said Riku, grinning.

…

"Ok, I'm tired. I need Coke. I need a drink." Yuffie said, panting.

"See." He said, going back to his seat.

Yuffie sat next to Squall, and Aerith asked, "Are you guys hurt?"

"Oh we're fine." Said Yuffie.

RING! (The bell)

"Oh, that's the bell. I have arts. Later." Said Namine, getting up.

"I have…" Kairi said, remembering,

"Um…Kairi, we practically go in the same class, remember?" Said Namine.

"Oh yeah! I have arts too! Later guys!" She and Namine left.

"Well, I gotta go for P.E….hell, I just wasted my energy on stupid Squall!" Yuffie said.

"Here's a candy then." Said Squall.

"Yippee!" Yuffie cried, eating the candy in one second. She was more energized than before. "Thanks, Squallie!"

"It's Leon!" He shouted, watching her leave.

"I'm going for science." He said, and left.

"Hey Aerith, we're free, right?" Asked Cloud.

"Yeah. What do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, and he kissed her on her lips.

"Ok, I get it. But what I people catch us here?" She said, worried.

"There's no one here." He said.

Sure is. There was no one there. Naughty Cloudy….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Namine, what do you think of Riku and Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"Well, they're really friendly. And Riku…he's um…" She stuttered, blushing.

"What is it? You're blushing! Oh my god, you like him don't you? I thought so." Kairi said with a glint in her eyes.

"Ok, I do, what about you? You've known Sora for so long! I bet you like him too!" She said.

"Alright fine. Since you told me you like Riku, I guess it's fair that I should tell you that I like…ahem Sora." She said, blushing.

"Yeah! You're blushing!" Said Namine.

The teacher came, and saw their artwork. "Who can these people be?" The teacher asked.

Kairi and Namine giggled. "No one…" They said.

On their art block, Namine's art was Riku looking towards the sky, and on Kairi's was Sora looking towards the sea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Now, I wan' ya to go climb up ther' and get down as fast as you can. I'll be timing ya one by one." Said Cid.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it old man." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie…" Cid warned.

"Alright I getcha." She said.

Who is Cid? He is like the caretaker of Yuffie, Squall, Aerith and Cloud. But he doesn't really stay with them, since he runs an accessory shop. So since he doesn't really stay with them, he decided to get his own house, having Squall as the man of the house in the other. He sends them money every month, expecting them to use it wisely. He is strong, and uses his own made spear for fighting, well, not really too much, anyway.

Yuffie was the first in the line to climb. She had no difficulty at all, and sometimes she wanted to stay up there until Cid comes and gets her.

"Yuffie, no more shenanigans like yesterday." He said.

"Alright, fine. Sheesh." She said.

She climbed up, and got down quick. She was fast.

Cid sighed. "Alright, Yuffie's the fastest. It's quite obvious though." He said.

Everyone was jealous of her while she was grinning. "Sorry, guys." She said, skipping back.

"Yeah, well, let's see who's the fastest excluding Yuffie." Said Cid.

Soon, everyone finished climbing, and everyone was exhausted. The winner was a boy, who tried his best to climb up, faster than anyone, and was thoroughly exhausted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Science wasn't so bad. It was kind of his favorite subject. And he liked doing experiments, anyway. But he hated having lab partners. Especially when he gets paired to girls who are obsessed with him. Like now.

"So, Leon, what have you been doing these few days? Studying? Why study when you can go out with me?" Asked the crazed girl, while Leon was busy with his experiment.

"I've been studying since it's better than having fun all day." He said, measuring the amount of hydrochloric acid he had to put in the test tube. And he was annoyed.

"Oh come on, Leon. How can you study all day?" She asked.

"I can." He said.

He wants this to finish fast. How many more minutes left? 10 more minutes. Good.

10 minutes enough to clear everything. 10 minutes enough to try to get everything away. Including that stupid girl.

"Let's…clean this up." He said.

"Ok." She said.

As they cleaned up, she purposely touched his hand, causing his eye to twitch. Twitch, twitch.

"Sorry." He said, and continued cleaning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl looked annoyed. Leave her that way.

10 minutes finished. 10 minutes was good. The teacher left the class, and little by little, students went out after clearing the place and packing their books.

Squall was still packing his books in his bag, and the girl was still pestering him.

"Come on Leon, take a break today and hang out with me." She said, smiling seductively.

"No thanks." He felt sick looking at her.

"Why don't we party today? There is a party going on today, at my friends house." She said.

"No." He said.

"Squall!" Yuffie came in the class, bouncing happily.

"It's Leon." He said.

Yuffie came and stood by him. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" She asked.

The girl was about to speak when Squall cut her off. "No." He said. He sat up, and Yuffie asked, "Then who is she?"

"She was my lab partner for today." He said.

"Who the hell are you, little brat?" She said, annoyed.

"I'm…" She looked at Squall, and he looked annoyed by this girl. "I'm his girlfriend actually, so of course I must ask who the hell you are." She said, and in her mind she wanted to do a little victory dance.

"You? Girlfriend of Leon? Yeah right. He wouldn't go with a bitch like you." She said, looking disgusted.

Yuffie was shocked. How dare she spoke like that!

Squall realized that Yuffie was trying to get rid of that crazed girl for him, and he decided that he would play along.

"She IS my girlfriend. Don't call her a bitch, when you're one." He said, and took Yuffie's arm and walked off.

Crazed girl -- shocked and angry.

Squall -- relieved.

Yuffie -- giddy, happy, feels like squealing.

………..

As Yuffie and Squall walked towards their locker, Yuffie asked, "You meant what you said just now?" She asked.

"No." He said.

Yuffie -- Now she's down.

Squall looked at the corner of his eyes that Yuffie looked a bit upset. Could it be…

"Well, I gotta go to my next class, bye!" She said, walking off. WALKING OFF. NOT SKIPPING.

Ok…maybe…uh…something…so nothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day ended after, and everyone went back home. They all decided that tomorrow; since they didn't have class until afternoon, they would hang out in the café near by.

BUT THE CHAPTER DOESN'T END YET!

ringring

"Hello?" Said Kairi.

"Kairi, I have to talk…it's about Riku." Said Namine.

"Sure." She said, always caring for her friends.

"Well…you know that I like him, right?" Namine said.

"Yeah, a huge crush that could actually turn to love." Said Kairi, giggling.

Namine giggled. Then she stopped. Kairi waited. Something was wrong. After a moment of silence, Kairi heard Namine taking a deep breath.

"Ok. Well, I think…I think…I don't think he'll ever like me." She said, depressed.

"Why do you say that, Namine? How can he not like you? You're such a perfect girl! Maybe…maybe even Sora will like you…" Kairi said, sounding sad.

"Sora won't like me. I bet he'll like you. But I don't think Riku will ever like me…" She said.

"Don't say that! I'm sure he will!" She said.

"You know what, Kairi, what if…the guys we like don't like us at all?" Namine said, softly, but loud enough for Kairi to hear.

"Maybe…maybe…it could be right…" Kairi said, depressed.

"Yeah…" Said Namine.

"So…I guess we have to think about this. Call ya later." Said Kairi.

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

They hung up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's notes: Um…how's it? Is it weird? Review please! Thank you once again Sorasgirl333!


	3. Girls days : Guys also included

Chapter 3

Kairi's Day

She sighed. After she spoke to Namine about their 'boy-problems' she felt so depressed. What if Sora didn't actually like her more than her friend? They knew each other since they were young, right? Maybe it was nothing more than a stupid crush. Maybe it'll pass.

Kairi laughed silently. "Yeah, maybe it will pass." She whispered.

She turned on her radio. She always tuned to her favorite station, Simple.fm.

Why? Because they always had her favorite songs and they also tuned in Jpop songs too. And she knew Japanese, who doesn't here in this island?

"_Next up: Hikari by Utada Hikaru!"_

Oh great, just what I need. Kairi thought.

_Donna toki datte _

_Tada hitori de _

_Unmei wasurete_

_Ikite kita no ni_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana_

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa_

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo_

_Kitto umaku iku yo_

_Donna toki datte _

_Zutto futari de_

_Donna toki datte_

_Sobani iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Urusai when you turn my way toori ni haitte_

_Unmei take it all the way no kamen o tore_

_Sakiyomino shisugi nante_

_Iminonai koto wa yamete_

_Kyou wa oishii mono wo tabeyou yo_

_Mirai wa zutto saki dayo_

_Boku ni mo wakaranai_

_Kansei sasenaide_

_Motto yokushite_

_WAN SHIIN (One Scene) zutsu totte_

_Ikeba ii kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari wa watashi no SHINARIO (Scenario)_

_Utsushidasu_

_Motto hansou yo _

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TELEBI (Televi-Televison) kashite _

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

_Donna ni yokutatte_

_Shinji kirenai de_

_Sonna toki datte_

_Sobani iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou you _

_Mokuzen ashita no koto yo_

_TEREBI kashite_

_Watashi nokoto dake mo_

_Miteite yo_

_Melody_

"My light…" She whispered. Sora…

She remembered the day he asked her to listen to this song…a few weeks after he moved out, he came online and asked her to listen to it. She never forgot that day.

**Flashback**

_**KeYmAsTeR13**: Hey Kairi_

_**HeartfulGlory**: Hey Sora! How's your new house?_

_**KeYmAsTeR13**: Yeah…it's fine. But I miss the island. I miss everyone there. I miss you._

_**(Kairi blushed. He misses me!)**_

_**HeartfulGlory**: I miss you too. Everyone misses you here too. Will you ever come back?_

_**KeYmAsTeR13**: I dunno. It depends on my mom and dad. I hope we do._

_**HeartfulGlory**: I hope so too. _

_**KeYmAsTeR13**: Yea…hey you heard of that new song, "Hikari"? You should listen to it. It's good._

_**HeartfulGlory**: Really? Well...you have the file?_

_**KeYmAsTeR13:** Oh yea sure. Here ya go._

**KeYmAsTeR13 is sending file Hikari.mp3 to HeartfulGlory. Do you accept or decline?**

**HearftfulGlory has accepted file Hikari.mp3 from KeYmAsTeR13. (Downloading)**

_**KeYmAsTeR13**: Hey I heard Riku's moving out too. Where do u think he's going?_

_**HeartfulGlory**: I dunno. He was in a bad mood since he found out he's going too._

_**KeYmAsTeR13**: Oh…wanna play a game?_

_**HeartfulGlory**: lol…sure._

**End Flashback**

"How can my life get any worse? Sora surely doesn't like me. He just looks at me as a friend!" Kairi said, sad.

She buried herself in her bed, as if hoping that everything would go away. But nothing would go away. _I wonder what Namine is doing right now…_She thought.

"Oh what's the point? Here I am, liking a guy who is supposed to be one of my best friends, and everything's going bad because I don't like him, I love him!" She shouted, burying herself deeper and deeper into her bed.

I sooo wish Sora could see this!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Namine's Day

She looked at her drawing of Riku. She was an excellent drawer; she was born to be an artist.

She sighed. He was just too good for her. He wouldn't even think of her as anymore than a friend. Why did her crush have to be him? Why did she ever have crushes, anyway?

Or was it even a crush…

No. She didn't want to think about that. It has to be just a crush. It has to.

She started drawing another picture of Riku.

_Art is my life, well kinda, but it is. I love art. I love art…I love Ri...ku…WHAT?_

_I can't believe I just thought that! No! I don't love him! He's just a crush! It'll pass! I know it will! _

Sigh…

_What is the point here? Right now, I'm just drawing him. Maybe I don't like him at all. Maybe I'm obsessed with him. I have to get rid of this feeling…I must get rid of this feeling._

Draw. Erase. Draw. Look. Draw. Erase. Blow. Draw.

"Draw, draw, draw! That's all I'm good at. I know, tomorrow, I'll tell him. Maybe that way I'll somehow feel better. And I won't tell anyone about this plan. I know what happened last time." She said.

**Flashback**

_Namine walked over to her locker to put her books. There, she saw her crush…Jake…_

_She's been crushing on him for long. She never got the guts to tell him that. But today, today she will tell him._

_Kairi walked over. "Hey Namine." She said._

"_Hi…Kairi…" Namine said, distracted._

"_Earth to Namine! He's not really there anymore." Said Kairi, laughing._

_Namine blushed. She always seemed to do that nowadays. Oh yeah, the plan._

"_Hey Kairi. I've decided to tell Jake that I like him." She said._

_But Kairi was still laughing. "S-Sorry. What?" _

"_I've decided to tell Jake that I like him." Said Namine, softly._

"_What? I can't hear you." Said Kairi._

_Namine was irritated now. "I SAID I'VE DECIDED TO TELL JAKE I LIKE HIM!" She shouted._

_Everyone looked at her. Including Jake. Namine blushed a deep red and walked away, Kairi trailing behind._

**End Flashback**

"That was the worse thing that has ever happened to me! I'm never telling Kairi again. She changes her ears to deafness when I want to tell her." Said Namine.

This time, I will make it - Namine -/

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aerith's Day

"Sir gave us a lot of homework today, huh Cloud?" Aerith said cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Cloud said, sitting on his chair, sniffing.

"Aw don't cry, Cloud. I'm here to help everyday, right?" She said, smiling.

"But you're always helping me. When will I ever learn myself? I'm a dumb person…" He said, depressed.

"Don't say that, Cloud! Remember, we're always together. We'll always help each other! Remember the deal?" Aerith said, smiling.

"Yeah." Cloud said.

**Flashback**

_Ansem walked towards Aerith's locker while she was arranging her books in her locker. (Note: That time, Aerith and Cloud just started dating.)_

_Ansem leaned on the locker. "Hey, Aerith. What do you want to do today?" He asked, grinning._

_Aerith hated this man. But she smiled and said, "Nothing. I just want to learn, since that is why I come to school for." _

"_Take a break for once. You'll have wrinkles by the time you turn 18 with all that studying." He said._

"_Then that shall be it." She said, and walked away from him._

_But he wouldn't let her go that easily. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him. She dropped her books in surprise._

"_Take a break." He said._

_Aerith struggled. Now she's beginning to get scared. "NO!" She shouted._

"_Now, now. Don't be stubborn." He said._

_But a searing pain in his back made him let Aerith go. _

"_Watch who you're picking on." Said a person behind him._

_Aerith recognized that voice anywhere. "Cloud!" She ran to him._

_Cloud hugged her and asked, "Are you okay?" _

_Aerith smiled and nodded her head. _

"_What the hell? Cloud! Stay away from what I do!" Ansem shouted._

"_I would never if it included my girlfriend!" He shouted._

"_Your girlfriend! Hah! That will never happen!" He shouted._

_Yuffie and Squall saw what happened, and rushed in to help. _

"_Stay away from Aerith, Ansem." Yuffie said, mad._

"_Ah. Another beauty. You want to play with me too?" He asked._

"_Never." She said, growling._

"_Cute. But no time to play now. Cloud, I'll be waiting after school." He said, and walked off._

"_Aerith, are you okay?" Yuffie asked. _

"_I'm fine." She said, smiling. "Sorry for worrying you guys." She said._

"_No problemo! I would be glad to beat up that huge ass!" Yuffie shouted, pumping up her arms in the air. _

"_I won't let him go near you ever again." Cloud whispered to her._

"_All right, then lets make a deal. You keep me away from him, and I'll help you with your maths." She said, giggling. "That way we can always help each other!" She said smiling._

"_I would always help you. But that's a deal anyway." He said, smiling._

_The bell rang. Cloud and Aerith hugged again and headed to their classes._

**End Flashback**

"I was scared that time. Ansem scared me." She said.

Cloud hugged her close and said, "I'll be there. Just call me if anyone bothers you."

"I know, I know. I'll call you, anytime." She said, hugging him back.

"Oh yeah. Homework." Cloud said.

"Glad you remember." She said, giggling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie's Day

She just finished her homework. Now she wants to eat…CANDY…

"Now's my chance. Everyone's in their room, studying!" She whispered triumphantly.

She opened her door very slowly and quietly she sneaked to the jar of candy they had in case they felt like eating it. But Yuffie, well she's hyper enough and when she takes a bite, she goes even more hyper!

_Must have candy…must eat candy…must breathe candy…and I can't let Squall see!_

_Almost there…_

Squall just came out of the bathroom near Yuffie's room and found the door unlocked. _Yuffie…_

He walked quietly to the kitchen to see Yuffie trying to reach the jar of candy.

"Yuffie…" He said.

"Huh?" Yuffie turned. She saw Squall. Uh-Oh…

But she lost her balance. "AHH!" She shouted.

Squall ran to catch her. He caught her and looked at her. She was holding her arms to her chest, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Phew…thanks Squall." She said, nervously laughing.

"Don't do that again." He said as he put her down.

"Uh…hehe…" She laughed nervously.

"And what did I tell you about taking our candy?" Squall said.

"Uh…um…bye!" She ran. Well, tried to.

Squall caught hold of her arm and asked her with his eyes closed, "What did I tell you?"

"I shall not eat candy in the house or else I might destroy everything here." She said, grumpily.

"Right." Squall said.

"Sorry." She said as he let her go.

"It's ok." He said.

Yuffie couldn't stop thinking about Squall. He's so hot. She's in love with him. But…he'll never love her. He'll only love her as a sister…nothing else.

She sighed audibly. Squall sensed something wrong.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" He asked, monotonously.

"Oh nothing. I'll be going to my room now." She said.

"…" He didn't say anything and just watched her leave.

….

Yuffie went to her room and switched on the radio.

"Next up: Addicted to you UP-IN-HEAVEN-MIX by Utada Hikaru!"

"I like this song…" Yuffie said.

She turned up the volume.

_Betsu ni au hitsuyou nante nai_

_Shinakya ikenai koto takusan arushi_

_Mainichi hanasu hitsuyou nante nai_

_Denwa daikasan de meiwaku shiterun da_

_Kawaranai aijou nante nai_

_Fuan ga aru kara tsuyoku narushi_

_Futari no koto dare ni mo iwanai_

_Kodomo janain dakara_

_Dokomademo tsuzuku michi janai_

_Dattara hoka wo erabeba ii noni_

_Waraeru hanashi_

_Kizutsukurarete mo I'm back for more_

_Kimi ni addicted ka mo_

_Aenai karate_

_Shinu wake janaishi_

_Otagai no jijou wakatteru_

_Dakedo sore ja kurushikute_

_Mainichi aitakute_

_Kono kimochi dou sureba ii no_

_Ima otona ni naritakute_

_Ikinari naritakute_

_Oh baby (Oh baby)_

_Kimi ni addicted ka mo_

_Moto meau riyuu nante nai_

_KIREI koto mo hitsuyou sa_

_Rusuten ni natteru yonaka_

_MESSEEJI kiki ni ichido katetai_

_I'm in love with you_

_I know you want me too_

_Ienai kara iwanain janai_

_Nakeru SUTOORII_

_Utagawareru tabi ni I love you more_

_Kimi ni addicted ka mo_

_Mawari no minna mo_

_Iiwake wa niteru_

_Riyuu wa hitsuyou datte omotteru_

_Repeat _

"Well…that was nice…" Yuffie said, feeling sleepy.

She fell asleep, and forgot to shut her door again.

Squall looked inside and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked back to his room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Ok…so totally…weird….review! Oh yeah, and people who want to know where to get the meanings and lyrics of these songs or any other Jpop or anime songs, go to It's good! Thank you Sorasgirl333! I love your help!


	4. Another day, Another sad day

Chapter 4

Another morning, another sad day.

Kairi walked to her locker, to put her books away and look at her schedule. What classes does she have today?

"Hey Kairi." Sora greeted from behind her.

This startled Kairi and she dropped her books. She turned around and saw Sora, grinning.

"Oh, Sora. Don't do that again!" She said, as she bent down to pick up her books.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. Didn't know you would be surprised." Said Sora, bending down to help her.

They soon finished picking up the books. (Hah, you guys thought that I would do the hand touch coincidence, did ya?)

"Hey Sora, hey Kairi." Said Namine.

"Hi Namine." Said Kairi, smiling at her.

"Hey Namine," Sora said, grinning at her.

As Namine turned to look at Sora, she saw Riku, who was limping. God knows why, but we're gonna find that out.

"Riku! What happened?" Namine rushed over.

"Woah, Namine likes Riku?" Whispered Sora to Kairi.

"She sure does." Kairi whispered back.

"Riku! Do you need any help? Sora! Help Riku!" She shouted.

"It's ok, Namine, I think your help would be fine enough." Riku said, laughing.

Namine blushed. "Oh, alright then." She said, helping him walk.

"So...um...what exactly happened, Riku?" Sora asked, trying not to laugh.

But the moment Namine glared at him, he kept a straight face, making Kairi laugh.

"I was being chased by a dog. And my leg hurts now." He said, rubbing it.

"Oh, poor Riku!" Namine said.

This made Kairi burst out laughing more.

And seeing Kairi laugh made Sora laugh, and seeing Kairi and Sora laugh made Riku laugh, and seeing Riku laugh made Namine laugh.

And when Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith came over to say hi, instead of seeing their normal happy friends, they saw crazy people laughing like mad cows!

"What happened to my friends!" Shouted Yuffie.

"These are your friends, Yuffie." Said Squall. "They just changed into a bunch of crazy mad laughing cows."

When Yuffie heard 'crazy mad laughing cows', she too, burst out laughing.

"Why did I ever say that…" Squall groaned.

Soon, everyone that passed by looked at the group strangely. (This happened to my friends and I. And it made us laugh even more.)

"Ok, uh…guys, I think you should stop." Said Aerith.

"I think we should go, I don't want to be known as Cloud, the guy in the crazy group." Whispered Cloud.

Aerith giggled. "Don't you make me start laughing now!" She said.

Cloud gasped and quickly took her away, yelling, "We're going to class first!"

Aerith giggled the whole way.

"Oh great. I should go too." Squall muttered and he crept away sneakily. But sometimes things don't go as planned.

"Squallie! Why are you going away?" Cried Yuffie.

_Oh no! Run! Run! _He thought. He was about to run when Yuffie jumped on top of him.

"AH!" He yelled before he fell face down.

"Squallie?" Yuffie asked on top of him.

"Get off of me, Yuffie." Squall grunted.

"Oopsie! Sorry Squallie!" She said as she got of him.

Squall got up and dusted himself. "It's Leon."

"Leon!" The once again Crazed-girl came running to him. (Remember chapter 2? Ok, let's just call her…uh…Samantha…I guess.)

"Oh no." Said Squall.

"Not her again." Said Yuffie, groaning.

"Leon!" She shouted.

He just groaned. Yuffie jumped in front of Squall and shouted, "Stay away from Squall!"

"Like I'll listen to you!" Said Samantha.

Before Yuffie could stop Samantha from tackling Squall, an arm grabbed hers and she felt pain.

She was dragged to another person, but she shut her eyes because of the pain. "Ow! What the hell you do that for?" She said angrily.

"Forgive me, Yuffie." Said the voice. Oh no…

"Ansem!" Yuffie said with venom in her voice.

Kairi, Sora, Namine and Riku stopped laughing by then, and they were trying to get Yuffie away from Ansem.

"Yuffie!" Said Kairi.

"Let go off her!" Said Sora.

Namine just looked shocked at Yuffie.

Riku was just growling.

Squall was trying to get Samantha off of him while shouting, "Ansem! Let her go!"

"Don't want to." He said, and dragged Yuffie with him.

She tried to stop him, by pulling back. She could always fight him, but everyone knew fighting in school isn't the place to do so.

She held her arm and tried to stop him from dragging her away.

Then finally, Squall broke free from Samantha and ran to help Yuffie. The moment Squall came running, Ansem let go off Yuffie. He knew that Squall would punch him. Coward, that Ansem.

Squall just glared at Ansem and told him to back off, in the background, Samantha was mad and Yuffie had heart eyes.

The bell rang. Ansem smirked and walked off. Samantha stomped away angrily.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were asking Yuffie if she was ok.

"I'm fine, guys. I just feel a bit numb in my arm." She said, rubbing it.

"Yuffie." Said Squall.

She laughed nervously. "Did I make a mistake just now?" She asked.

"No. What I mean to say was…thanks." He said.

"Huh? For what?" She asked, confused. (Hehe…confuzzled.)

"For…I guess for protecting me from Samantha." He said.

"Wow! Squall thanked me!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry, we'll be late for class." Said Riku.

"Oh shit!" They all said simultaneously, except Riku.

They all ran to their respective classes.

-BREAK-

"Cloud, we should go get our food first, it seems as if these guys are still pondering on what to get." Said Aerith, giggling.

"Um, but Aerith, I don't really feel like eating…" Said Cloud.

"You must eat! You'll starve later on!" Aerith shouted in his face.

"Ok…" Cloud said, scared.

Kairi laughed. "Sora, wanna go too? I'm sure we'll find something there to eat." Kairi said.

"Sure." He grinned and got up.

"How long do you keep that grin?" Asked Kairi giggling.

"Uh…I dunno." Sora said. GRINNING.

Kairi laughed as they walked off.

"Well, I'm not hungry." Said Riku.

"Really? Aren't you thirsty at least? You did get chased by a dog this morning." Said Namine, worried.

"Ok, maybe a drink will be fine." Said Riku.

"I'll get it!" Namine jumped up and ran before Riku could stop.

"Um…ok!" He shouted back.

"Well, I'm not eating or drinking." Said Yuffie.

"Why?" Asked Squall.

"No appetite." She said.

"OK…" Squall said. Yuffie always has an appetite.

"What about Aerith?" He asked.

Riku just watched the two. But soon after, Namine came with her food and his drink.

"Riku, I think you should eat a bit. Here, eat some of mine!" She said.

"That's ok, Namine, I---"Riku couldn't finish his sentence because Namine stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Chew…swallow...yes!" Said Namine giggling.

"But Namine," Riku swallowed and continued, when he was about to say something, Namine stared at him creepily and he said, "Ok, Ok, I'll share your food." He said, smiling.

"Goodie!" Namine said giddily.

"Aw…how cute!" Yuffie squealed.

Squall just had a sweat drop. Namine and Riku just blushed.

Sora and Kairi came back, and they were arguing.

"No, Kairi, I'll help you carry the food." Said Sora.

"No Sora! Your hands are full!" She said.

"Aww….a lover's quarrel!" Yuffie squealed.

Squall sweat dropped. Namine and Riku grinned. Kairi and Sora blushed.

Soon after, Aerith and Cloud came and sat.

"Aw…Aerith and Cloud, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S--"

"Shut it, Yuffie." Said Cloud.

"Yuffie, Leon…I don't see your food. Where is it?" Asked Aerith, suspicious.

"Uh…um…we finished eating fast." Said Yuffie.

Squall just sweat dropped like crazy.

"Oh, really? Ok!" Said Aerith. Cloud glared at Yuffie and Leon.

Yuffie grinned. Squall sighed.

A few times when Kairi turned to talk with Sora, she saw Ansem walking around, smirking. What is he up to, now?

"Hey Sora, what do you have next?" She asked him.

"I have...nothing, I guess." He said.

"Cool! Then we can hang out during free time!" She said.

"Yeah, sure!" He said.

"Aw…Kairi and Sora, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S--"Yuffie started.

Kairi glared at Yuffie and she said, "Uh…kidding, kidding, kidding!" She finished the song like that.

Namine giggled as she fed Riku from time to time. Yuffie was about to tease them, but Namine caught her and glared at her.

"No fun now!" Said Yuffie, pouting.

Squall just rested his chin on his hand and smirked at Yuffie.

The bell rang. "Well, I'm off." Said Yuffie, skipping.

"I'll go too." Leon said.

"Cloud, we have math, right?" Aerith asked sweetly.

"Of course." He grinned and got up.

And they went too after saying bye.

"I have…I forgot." Riku said. "Oh yeah, I have P.E."

"Really? I have that too!" Namine said excitedly.

"Cool. Let's go together." Riku said.

"Ok!" Namine said blushing.

After they left, Sora and Kairi burst out laughing.

"So Sora, do you want to do something or you wanna walk around?" Kairi asked.

"A walk sounds good." Sora said getting up. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Thank you, prince." Kairi said, giggling.

"Anything for you, princess." He said, bowing.

Kairi laughed.

They walked around, some students saying hi to them.

As they were walking, they saw Ansem…

"Uh…Kairi, what's Ansem doing here?" Asked Sora.

"He's free at this time, like us. Before you were here, I always went somewhere he would never look for." She said.

"Oh. So if he found you, he'd flirt with you, right?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I can take care of myself." Said Kairi, doing a peace sign.

"Cute, Kairi. Very cute." Ansem said in front of them.

"Ansem." Kairi said.

Sora stood in front of Kairi. "What do you want?" Said Sora.

"Why do you care, weakling?" Said Ansem looking down on him.

"I will protect Kairi from a bada like you." Sora said, warningly.

"Foolish attempt. You're no match for me." Ansem said.

"How would you know? I may not look strong, but what matters is what is in me. Not out." Sora said.

"Foolish words yet again. Don't get on my nerves." Ansem said.

"Then why don't you go away from Kairi, then?" Sora said, fighting back with his words.

"You have made me mad. Now you asked for it. After school. We duel." Said Ansem.

"You're on." Sora said, grinning, looking forward to the duel. (Like the very first Kingdom Hearts 2 wallpaper, when we didn't know who Diz was…yeah.)

Ansem left looking a bit mad.

Kairi snapped out of shock because of Sora's bravery. "Sora! Why did you do that?"

"What? I wanna protect you. And I always wanted to have a challenge with this guy." He said, placing his hands behind his head and grinned.

"But Sora, he might be really strong!" Kairi said. "You shouldn't have done that!" She scolded him.

"But Kairi…" Sora said, giving the (dun dun dun!) Puppy eyes look!

"Oh no…" Kairi said, putting a hand over her face. "Don't do that…"

He simply gave the eyes and smiled cutely like a small boy with his new toy car.

"Aww…how cute!" Kairi started pinching his cheeks.

"Ow ok Kairi I get it, I'm sorry!" Moaned Sora.

"Good. Next time don't go making some challenge to some jackass." Said Kairi as she walked ahead of him.

"Yes, Kairi." But she didn't know that he was crossing his fingers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the same time…

Yuffie walked to her class. She hummed a merry tune and skipped to class. But she didn't see Squall walking in front, so she ended up bumping into him and dropped all her books.

"Ow…so sorry. Didn't see ya." She said.

"Yeah, you should be." Said Squall.

She looked up and said, "Squall? Well, if it's Squall, then I don't need to apologize. It's an everyday kinda thing." She said.

"That's rude, Yuffie." Said Squall.

"Hmph. You're mean too, Squall." She replied.

She bent down and picked up her books, and was about to march off when…

"How am I mean? I've helped you a lot." He said.

"You're mean because you never look happy!" She shouted at him and stomped off.

"Happy…?" He whispered and went to his class, thinking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

P.E. with Namine and Riku.

"Ok, we're gonna play basketball. Yeah, basketball. Girls ain't supposed to be good in this, but they're not supposed to be scared of the ball. Got me?" Said Cid, their PE teach.

"Yes, Sir." Said the class.

Namine tensed. No, she wasn't scared of the ball, she just couldn't play. She didn't know how to play. She always didn't do well in basketball. _Oh no…I'll make a total fool of myself in front of Riku! _

"S-Sir…may I excuse myself?" She asked Cid hesitantly.

"Now why is that?" Cid asked.

"Because…I have a headache." She said.

"Uh…o…k…fine then, you're excused." He said, not really happy. But he stayed in his normal mood.

Namine sat down on a bench, watching Cid making teams.

"Now, since not everyone is in the team, they will be substitutes. That means you guys will have the enough amount of time to play like the people before you." Said Cid.

So Riku was a substitute. He went over to Namine and asked, "I know that you don't have a headache. You just fed cute ol' me at lunch!" He said to her, grinning.

This made her laugh. "Yeah, I was feeding cute ol' you at lunch. It's just that…I just can't play basketball well. I totally suck at it." She said, looking at the ground.

"Well, why don't you try? It doesn't hurt to try." He said.

"Well…if I had enough courage as to do that, I would." She said.

Riku smiled. "That's ok…hey, why don't I teach you how to play basketball after school or something? You can come to my house, or I could come to your house." He said, grinning.

Namine looked up brightly at his suggestion. She nodded happily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's notes: How's this? Good? Bad? Ok? As usual, I have a few grammar mistakes and such, but is this story interesting? Well, review!


	5. FIGHT! FIGHT!

Chapter 5

"Hey Kairi!" - Sora.

"Hey Sora!" - Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, Sora." - Riku.

"Hey Riku!" - Kairi, Sora.

"Hey Riku! Hey Kairi and Sora!" - Namine.

"Hey Namine!" - Riku, Kairi, Sora.

"Hey guys!" - Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie." - Kairi, Sora, Namine, Riku.

Nod. - Squall AKA Leon.

"Hey Leon." - Kairi, Sora, Namine, Riku.

"Good morning, Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku." - Aerith.

"Morning." - Cloud.

"Hey Aerith and Cloud." - Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku.

"Ok….this is boring…what the hell are we doing?" Yuffie said.

"It is boring…we got nothing to do, right?" Said Kairi, sighing.

"Um…hey…who's that?" Asked Sora.

Everyone looked where Sora was pointing. There was Seifer with Rinoa. (Don't hurt me!)

"Squall's rival and an acquaintance to Ansem. Seifer." Said Yuffie.

"Then who's the lady?" Asked Riku.

"Rinoa. My…" Leon said, but did not finish.

"Leon's ex girlfriend." Yuffie whispered to Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku made an 'oh' sound.

Seifer came closer to the group and said, "Yo Leon…Hahahaha." He laughed.

"He's a bit insane, I tell you." Yuffie whispered to Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku nodded.

"Rinoa, you can go and talk to your friends for a while. I got some things to take care of." Said Seifer.

If Squall still liked Rinoa, he would have beaten up Seifer. But he doesn't.

Seifer heard Yuffie said he's insane. And he's mad because of that. He came closer to Yuffie…and…slapped her.

Yuffie expected that to happen. She knew that he heard her. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine were shocked and Aerith, Cloud and Leon were mad.

"Seifer! Don't slap Yuffie!" Aerith shouted.

"It's ok, Aerith." Yuffie said. She grinned. "He's an ass anyway."

This made Seifer madder. "You're gonna get it now!" He shouted at her.

"Stop it Seifer! You are going to my office now!" Said the headmaster from behind.

He grunted and went to the office. When they left, Yuffie burst out laughing.

Kairi and Namine asked Yuffie if she was okay, and she said she was fine. She just had a red mark on her cheek.

"Yuffie…" Aerith said, about to scold her.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help but make him go to the office!" She grinned.

Leon wanted to shout at her, but decided to hold it back. He smirked. "Good, Yuffie." He said.

Yuffie looked at Squall and said, "Squall just praised me!" She said.

Sora and Riku grinned while Namine and Kairi giggled.

Aerith giggled too, and Cloud sighed and smiled.

Rinoa came running to the group and she looked mad. "Yuffie, you are gonna get it after school! Me against you!" Rinoa shouted.

"Whatever, Rinoa. I can beat you up to a pulp!" Yuffie said, grinned and did a pose.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine laughed. Leon, Aerith and Cloud weren't really happy.

((Note: They're in KH 2 style. Can you believe it? My brother finished the game!))

Rinoa 'hmphed' and left.

"Yuffie, you know that it's dangerous! Seifer could go after you!" Aerith scolded.

"You're not the strongest, you know. You may be strong, but you are not be the strongest." Said Leon.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yuffie said, carefree.

"Yeah, Yuffie would be fine." Said Sora.

"See, even Sora says so!" Yuffie said, showing a thumbs up.

"Hey Yuffie, if you're injured, ask Namine and I to heal you!" Kairi said.

"Sure thing!" Yuffie said.

Namine nodded her head. Riku laughed. "Well, there's nothing I can do to help." He said.

"You and Sora can be there cheering me!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah sure!" Sora said.

"Then it's good!" Yuffie laughed like a maniac.

"Do what you want." Leon said angrily and walked off.

"What's up with him?" Yuffie asked, cocking and eyebrow.

They all shrugged.

RING!

"Namine, Sora, Riku and I have maths. We better get to class quick before the maths teacher gives us detention." Said Kairi, holding her books.

"Ok, bye guys!" Shouted Yuffie when they left. "Well, I'm gonna go to science now…" She sighed and left.

"Have fun in class, Yuffie!" Aerith said happily. Oh, how she loved studying…

"I'm not gonna have any fun in class!" Yuffie shouted back.

Aerith giggled. "Bye Cloud, I'll be having History now!" She waved and went off.

Cloud had anime tears. "Why couldn't I be in all your classes, Aerith?" He mumbled, and went off for Accounting.

((You know what accounting is, right? I dunno if they teach in high school though…))

**After Class…**

After class, everyone, (the gang, I mean, not the whole school.) had a free class. But they were bored out of their minds and just walked around school.

Yuffie skipped happily, as usual, and she was even happier that she's going to fight Rinoa. (Rinoa can't fight, I know. But she's gonna be fighting with magic in this….teehee!)

Aerith and Cloud talked about…stuff. More like teasing each other and giggling. Well, Aerith was giggling, and Cloud laughing.

Squall was kinda in a bad mood because a) Yuffie is going to fight with Rinoa and b) He was actually worried about Yuffie, and not Rinoa.

What's gotten into me? He wondered in his mind.

Kairi, Sora, Namine and Riku laughed and talked like normal kids. Yuffie listened in to them a few times and laughed with them too. Squall thought the whole time. Then, they saw two people standing and talking. It appeared to be a girl with blonde hair and a guy with silver hair.

"Who are those people?" Asked Riku.

Before Kairi could introduce, Namine answered Riku. "That's Larxene, and the guy's Zexion." She said.

"Oh…what do you think they're talking about?" Asked Sora.

"Heh. They're probably fighting again. They always do that. It's a wonder how they stay together after all the fights." Said Yuffie, waving her arm off.

"They're together?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they're together. They're quite a cute couple, and they're nice people too." Said Kairi.

"They look mean though." Said Riku.

Namine giggled. "Looks can be deceiving." She said.

Riku laughed. "You're right."

Riku and Sora grinned. Then the whole gang saw Larxene huffing and walking towards them, away from Zexion, while Zexion just looked the other way and folded his arms.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Asked Sora, pointing.

"Don't point, Sora! That's rude!" Kairi said.

"Hey guys." Larxene said.

"Hi Larxene." Said the group. "Wassup?" Said Sora, trying to sound cool.

"Nothing…just had a fight again." She smiled.

"Is it bad?" Asked Aerith.

"Don't worry Aerith," She laughed, "it's a small one, no biggy." Larxene said, waving her arm off.

Aerith sighed. She didn't like it when people were sad, especially when it's a couple, and especially if the couple was a couple which she thought was perfect. Like Larxene and Zexion. Or Cloud and herself.

"Don't worry, Aerith! I'm fine." Said Larxene.

"Hope things patch up soon, Larx!" Kairi said optimistically.

"And if things aren't any better, come to us!" Namine added in.

"And…uh…I'll be funny!" Said Sora.

"And I'll be there laughing." Riku said, laughing.

Everyone started laughing, except Squall was chuckling.

Larxene laughed along. "Thanks guys! You know what…maybe I'll go patch things up right now!" Larxene said, waving and smiling.

"Byebye Larxene!" Said the girls.

"Later!" Said the guys.

Kairi and Namine sighed. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a boyfriend?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah…" Said Kairi.

Sora and Riku gulped. They sighed.

"Well, I'll be going to my next class!" Yuffie said, skipping off.

"Bye Yuffie!" They all shouted, except for Squall. He just nodded at her.

Yuffie sighed. She wished she could get rid of her crush on Squall soon.

…

"Come on, Namine. Art!" Said Kairi.

"Yay!" Namine said.

"Bye guys!" Yelled Kairi and Namine.

"Bye Kairi! Bye Namine!" They shouted back.

Cloud and Aerith walked peacefully to their class, which was science. Aerith was interested in science! Heck, she's interested in all subjects! Cloud was the opposite.

Sora and Riku walked to History class. Boring old history class.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"There's going to be two fights after school today…" Aerith said.

Cloud nodded. "You're going to be there to do your job, right?" He asked.

Aerith nodded. "Of course, wouldn't want them to die!" She giggled.

Cloud laughed and they entered class.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So…when are you gonna tell Namine that you like her?" Sora asked.

"It's not easy, you know that." Riku said.

"You've got to try." Said Sora.

"I'd like to see you try then." Riku said, grinning evilly.

Sora got freaked out. "Ok…ok." He said and sighed. "Got any ideas to do things?" He asked.

"Right now, no." Riku said. Then he remembered Sora's fight with Ansem after school. "You lucky pig." He said.

"Why am I lucky and I ain't no pig!" He said.

Riku laughed. "You're going to experience fighting with Ansem. I wanted to do that." He said.

"I know…and you want to show off to Namine or something?" He laughed.

"Maybe." He said.

"Yeah…" Sora said, slowly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hm…what to draw today, Namine?" Asked Kairi.

Art class was always free drawing. Let your mind flow and draw whatever you want. Scribbles or portraits, anything's good.

"I'll draw…a castle." She said.

"Oh, you mean that weird castle in your dream where you met Riku?" Kairi said and laughed.

Namine blushed. "Kairi…" She said.

"Ok, sorry." She said and laughed.

Namine thought for a moment. "Kairi, how do you actually feel about Sora and his fight with Ansem?" She asked.

"I'm…quite worried. I know that Ansem's not that strong, but things can happen. Sora's not perfect, and we're not too. If he makes a huge mistake, or maybe even the slightest one, he could just get a huge beating." Kairi said, sighing.

"Don't worry Kairi. He's strong. Besides, we're there. We'll cure him." She said.

Kairi smiled. "You're right." She nodded.

Namine drew a castle where she met Riku in her dream, a few days after he came to school. And Kairi drew a picture of Sora's face and her face, handing each other Paopu fruits. Ain't that sweet?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Now, I want you all to hand in this project by next week. Understood?" Asked the teacher.

"Yes sir…" everyone said, groaning.

Yuffie wasn't even paying attention. She was wondering about if she fought against Rinoa and was the victor, what would Squall say or do?

She sighed. Would he be so mad at her? Would he congratulate her?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

And so…after class….

"Hey what are you having next?" Asked Sora to Kairi and Namine.

"We're having…PE." She said.

"Lucky! We're having that too! Right Riku." Said Sora.

"Yup." He grinned, especially at Namine, because of the bball thing.

Namine blushed. "Uhm…so we should get going. Right?" She said.

"Yeah." Said Sora and Kairi at the same time, and blushed a bit.

Riku laughed. "Ah, young love." He said.

"You're young too, dolt!" Said Sora, slapping his head.

"Yeah…hehehe." He said.

The two girls laughed. All four walked to the PE gym.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuffie yawned. She was walking to her locker to put away her books and take her books for next lesson, but she was tired.

She yawned again. What's more boring and sad is that her next lesson is accounting, which she hated most. It was the most boring class ever, and it always made her sleepy.

She opened her locker, and placed her books in. Of course, even though her locker only contained books, it was still a mess because there were a few papers junked up in there.

She only needed her accounting books anyway. So she took her textbook and her notebook, and walked to class.

Everyone she passed said hi to her. It's hard not to when she's always the hyper one, and that's how everyone knows her.

Course, she has admirers, but too bad she doesn't like them. She liked only one person: Squall. Leon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

((Author's notes: Sorry to cut in. But the rest of the time is just normal classes and stuff. So Squall, Aerith and Cloud are just having classes.)

………………………

After class….

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine walked back home. Yuffie remembered about her fight with Rinoa, so she stayed back. Cloud and Aerith, being worried, stayed back too. Leon just didn't want to watch Yuffie get beaten, and he wanted to be back up when Seifer blows his head off. So he decided to stay.

Meanwhile….

Sora arrived home, and took a shower, and after that, ate. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Answered Sora.

"Sora! It's me, Kairi!" She said.

"Kairi! Hey! What happened?" He asked.

"Uh…if you've forgotten, shouldn't you be fighting against Ansem now?" She asked.

He thought back a moment.

"Oh right!" He said. "Shit shit shit…." He said.

"Ok, are you coming there?" He asked.

"OF COURSE I AM!" She shouted on the phone.

"Ok, ok." He laughed.

"Then meet you there." He said, and said byes, and hung up.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while!" He shouted and left.

He ran to a place near school, where he saw a bunch of people, including Riku, Kairi, Namine, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Leon.

"How come everyone's here already?" Asked Sora.

"After we came back home, we dressed ourselves and got here. And I called you here." Kairi said.

"You're the dumbest person I've ever known." Said Riku.

"But you know, Ansem's waiting for you there and he's not in a good mood." Said Namine, pointing at Ansem's direction.

Sora just said, "Heh, who cares what mood he's in." He said, and then stepped up to meet him.

"Well Ansem, we should start." Said Sora, bringing out his keyblade.

"Ah, the marvelous keyblade. Looks kind of stupid though." Said Ansem, and everyone laughed.

Sora gritted his teeth, and charged forward. Ansem blocked it easily, and folded his arms.

"That's no good, weakling." He laughed.

Sora gritted his teeth and rushed to attack him again. This time, when Ansem thought he expected Sora's attacks, Sora jumped above him and hit Ansem. Ansem fell back.

"Bloody a." He grunted.

"Bloody a yourself." Sora said, grinning.

"I'm going hard on you this time." Said Ansem, getting up.

"You're on." Sora said, gripping his keyblade tighter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Notes: Phew…after long writer's block, I finally finish this! Sorry if it's crap, its coz of my writer's block. Hehe…


	6. Hey Let's Celebrate!

Chapter 6

"Sora's quite strong!" Kairi said, impressed.

"Of course he is, he has a keyblade! Well, even though the keyblade looks a bit weird." Said Riku, grinning.

"Weird or not, he uses it well." Namine said, nodding her head.

"Since when did you start acting smart?" Asked Kairi, laughing.

"Since now!" Namine said.

"Yeahhhhh…" Riku said slowly.

"Whateverrrrrr." Namine said, showing the loser sign.

"Hey! You take that back!" Riku said.

"No way! HAHA!" Namine said, teasing Riku.

Riku decided to act like a kid. "Namine's a meanie!" He whined.

"Aww…HOW CUTE!" Namine said, pinching his cheeks.

"Ow ow! Stop it!" He shouted, crawling away.

"Hehe!" Namine giggled.

Kairi laughed. And then…GASP!

Sora took a strong blow from Ansem. He fell back slightly, coughing.

"You are weak. How are you any good for Kairi?" Ansem said, laughing.

Sora glared at Ansem. He turned to look at Kairi, who was worried.

"I might not be any good for Kairi, but she doesn't like you one bit. And I'll make sure that she would never!" He shouted, charging at Ansem.

Ansem laughed. "She will. I WILL make sure of it!" Ansem yelled and charged at Sora too.

Both hit each other, knocking themselves back. Then, they both got up.

Sora got up much faster than Ansem, and ran to him and hit him. He hit him as much as he could, until Ansem got up and jumped a few steps back.

"Idiot!" Ansem shouted.

Sora glared so hard at Ansem. "You're the idiot!" He yelled and hit Ansem again.

This time, Ansem fell, but he couldn't get up anymore. He was exhausted and he was hurt. But who cares about him.

"Sora! You can do it!" Kairi shouted. She smiled and shouted at him, "If you don't then I'll kill you!"

Sora grinned. He ran to Ansem and punched him hard in the face. "That's it for you, Ansem." He said, grinning bravely.

"You…idi…ot..." He muttered and fainted.

"Yeah whatever." Sora said and walked towards Riku, Kairi and Namine.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted happily and hugged him. Sora blushed.

"Can't breathe Kairi." He said.

"Oh right!" She said, giggling. "Sorry." She said, grinning. "But you were great!"

"Yeah man! You were awesome! So how was the feeling of fighting with Ansem?" Asked Riku while he raised his hand and high-fived Sora.

"It was good actually! And of course I was great! It's me!" He said, grinning with pride.

"Heh…show off." Said Namine, laughing.

"Hehehe…" Sora said, scratching his head.

"Come on! Let's go celebrate!" Said Kairi, dragging Sora away.

"AHHH!" Sora yelled being dragged.

Riku and Namine laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuffie panted. She wasn't actually having her fight today; Rinoa cancelled it to next week because her dear Seifer was held detention for the afternoon. And now, Yuffie was running across the whole school running track to get her ready.

"Yuffie! Come back! We have great news!" Shouted Aerith.

"Sora won! We're gonna go celebrate!" Said Cloud.

She stopped. "What? He won! That squirt won?" She said.

"Yeah Yuffie, that "squirt" won." Squall said.

"Alright! Shows Ansem who to mess with and not!" She said, jumping up and pumping her fists in the air.

"Now, we should go catch up with them to celebrate!" Aerith said cheerfully.

"Ok!" Yuffie said, and then dashed ahead.

"Good speed." Said Cloud. Aerith giggled and Leon chuckled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yuffie has arrived!" She shouted happily in the chosen place where they were celebrating Sora's victory. The Pizzaria, their usual pizza place.

"Hey Yuffie! Come on! Grab a bite!" Said Kairi happily.

"Heh. Kairi's too happy today, Sora. Give her a huggy wuggy!" Yuffie teased.

Sora and Kairi blushed. Riku and Namine laughed.

"Hey Riku, what about you? You're not gonna give a huggy wuggy to Namine?" Yuffie asked, teasing them too.

"When I win one, I'll give a huge." Riku said, grinning.

Namine blushed, and giggled. "Maybe I'll do the same!" She said.

Riku laughed. "Yeah!" He cheered.

Aerith, Cloud and Leon went in and took their seats. They each grabbed a slice and ate.

"So, Sora, how do you feel?" Aerith asked, smiling.

"I feel great! I thought Ansem was much stronger, but I still beat him!" Sora said, grinning.

"Sora. How long have you had your keyblade?" Asked Leon.

"Hm…I think…for a couple of years. Why?" He asked.

"You're pretty good as a wielder of a keyblade, but you hold your keyblade weird." Leon said.

"Hey!" Sora said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm only saying the truth." Leon said.

"Right you are." Said Cloud, nodding.

"Huh? Wait, What? No! Kairi! Yuffie! Aerith! Guys! It's not funny!" Sora whined.

"Sorry," Kairi laughed, "Well, the way you hold it's like you want to go to the loo or something…" She laughed.

So did everyone. Sora just grumbled and took another piece of the pizza.

"Aw…Sora's angry…" Yuffie teased.

"Am not!" He said.

"Now, now, no arguing." Said Aerith, with a warning tone.

"Yes, miss." Said Yuffie and Sora, then laughed.

"I'm not that old…" She said.

"Who called Aerith old?" Cloud asked.

"No one…" Said Riku. "She thought we called her old, but we all know she's not." He said.

"Oh...ok." Said Cloud, eating.

Yuffie took a bite from her pizza. "After this, we'll soon be celebrating my victory!" She said.

Leon looked away. Aerith and Cloud simply smiled, and Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku said "Yeah!"

"One question. Rinoa looks so…" cough, "weak and helpless…so…looks a bit weird." Said Riku.

"Looks can be deceiving." Said Leon.

Everyone was quiet.

…..

…….

………..

"Who's taking the last piece?" Asked Sora.

Everyone looked at him and said, "Oh you take it Sora!" and "Go ahead Sora!" and "You're the winner Sora!" was said by the group except for Sora and Leon.

"Thanks!" He grinned and ate it up.

Kairi yawned. "Well, I feel sleepy. I should get going now. Bye guys! Oh…and…Sora, didn't you tell your mom that you went to the park? She must be worried by now!" She said, laughing.

Riku laughed. "You're in deep trouble, my friend."

Sora tried to recall. "Oh fish! I did! I _am_ gonna be in deep trouble!" He said, jumping off the seat. "I'm coming with you, Kairi!"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She said, waving, and Sora doing the same.

"Well, that was fun." Said Aerith, smiling.

"I should get going too…" Namine said.

"Can I walk you back? My house is close to yours, anyway." Riku said.

Namine blushed, and nodded. "Why not?" She said, then said goodbyes to the rest of the four and left with him.

….

……..

………….

…………….

"So…we should get going too, huh?" Asked Yuffie.

"Oh yes, you have a test tomorrow, don't you, Yuffie?" Asked Aerith.

"No…I don't…" She said.

"Yuffie…" Leon said, in a warning tone.

"Hey I studied, ok?" She said. "Chill."

"Let's just go." Said Cloud, getting up.

"Yeah." Yuffie got up too.

Leon sighed and went to pay the pizza, and Aerith, Cloud, and Yuffie waited outside. Cloud and Aerith walked side by side, and Leon and Yuffie behind. Yuffie looked up at the sky and smiled.

"You…still like her?" She asked him.

Leon sighed. "Why?" He asked back.

"Why don't you just answer my question first?" She shot back.

"It's none of your business." He said.

"It's always none of my business to you. Sometimes I wonder if I really mean anything to you. All I wanna do is help." She said, walking quickly in front of Aerith and Cloud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: I know this is short, because I knew I took too much time to make it. I think this story is short and lame…Well, review! You can just say "Hi" If you want to! Just review! Haha….


	7. Teach & Study!

Chapter 7

**School….**

"Riku, I can't take it anymore, I have to do this!" Said Sora.

"Yeah well…do what?" He asked Sora.

"Ask Kairi out, of course!" Sora yelled at Riku.

"Well, if you want to ask her out, you better keep it on the low, because everyone almost heard you." Riku said, pointing out the obvious.

Sora blushed. "Yeah…whatever." He said softly just for Riku to hear.

"Better." Said Riku, grinning.

"But how do I ask her out?" He asked.

"Make it cool and simple. Don't be too desperate, even though you looooove her sooooo much." He said, laughing.

Sora blushed and glared at Riku. "What about you, smarty head!" He shouted.

"Chill, it's easy for me to ask Namine. I know she likes me!" He said, grinning.

"Alright, here's a deal. If you ask her out, then I'll ask Kairi out." He said, grinning.

"No deal." Riku said.

"WHAT?" Sora said, mouth hitting the floor.

"Just kiddin'. Deal accepted. This will be easy for me, but hard for you." He laughed.

"Just you wait, I am so gonna ask her out." Said Sora.

"Stop talking like a girl, dude." Said Riku.

"Then you stop the dude language!" Sora said, pointing a finger at him.

Riku laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He said, took his books and walked to his next class.

Sora looked at his schedule... art class. With Kairi. Namine had class with…Riku! Coincidence or what? Sora laughed like a maniac. Everyone who passed by looked at him weirdly. Sora coughed and walked to class.

Kairi was already in class, sitting on her own seat. Sora sat next to her. "Hey, Kairi!" He said.

"Hi Sora! Feeling better today?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I feel a bit stiff, but I'm fine!" He said.

"Good!" She said, giggling.

"So…Kairi…" He wanted to ask her out…now. It is a good chance…not many people are in class…

He leaned back on the chair. "Wanna go…woah!" He fell back and fell on the floor.

Kairi laughed so much. "Oh...my…god…haha! Are...are…are you ok?" She said between laughs and gave him her hand. "You're such a klutz!" She said, laughing.

Sora blushed. "As if you aren't." He said, grinning.

"Of course I'm not." She said, grinning too.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Said the teacher to the whole class.

"Today, we're going to have an art project. I want 2 people in each team, and try to make a creative art at least…" She said, sighing.

Sora whispered to Kairi. "I'm yours, got it?" He asked.

Kairi blushed. "Y-Yeah." She said.

"Ok class, choose your partners!" Said the teacher.

Sora and Kairi just sat in their seats because….every girl in their class surrounded Sora and every guy surrounded Kairi. Everyone except Sora and Kairi were shouting, "Can I be your partner?" or "Hey have me as your partner!" or "Sora, pick me!" - Girls, or "Kairi, I'm here!" - Guys.

Sora and Kairi sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Uh…my partner's Kairi." Said Sora slowly.

"My partner's Sora…" Kairi said nervously.

Every guy and girl was disappointed and they all went to choose their different partners while whining.

Sora and Kairi sighed and looked at each other. Then they laughed.

"That was kinda funny and freaky, wasn't it?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I almost thought I was gonna die back there!" Sora said laughing.

"Class! Have you found your partners yet?" Said the teacher.

Shouts of "Yes!" were heard.

"Ok, I want the project to be creative and I will give you two weeks to finish it. And that's a long time, so you better do it good!" She said.

Everyone sighed.

……………………………..

**Yuffie VS Rinoa! Match. On! Just kidding!**

"Yuffie, I know you're excited about the match today, but I don't want to see you hurt in anyway!" Aerith said to her strictly.

"But Aerith…what's a fight when you don't get hurt? That's like…being invincible!" Yuffie whined.

"I am not going to see you hurt…emotionally." Aerith said quietly.

"What do you mean? How can I be hurt emotionally?" She asked.

Aerith put a hand on her shoulder. "I know…you like him. I don't want you to be hurt…you have to think, Yuffie. You must think." She said, and walked away to her next class.

Yuffie looked at her puzzled. But she understood. She tightened her fists. "That's the problem…I can't think. I like him…and I can't think anything else about him." She said, sad.

She walked off to her next class.

……………………………..

**Cloud & Squall…The Talk! Dun Dun Dun! Just Joking!**

"Leon…what are you going to do?" Asked Cloud.

"For what?" He questioned back.

"The fight…it's today." Said Cloud. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Watch…of course." He said.

"If she gets hurt, what will you do?" Asked Cloud.

"If she is still able to fight, I won't stop her. If it's too serious, I will step in." He said.

"Ok. But make sure you know why she's doing this." He said.

"Isn't she doing this because she hates Rinoa?" Asked Leon.

"Maybe…maybe not." Said Cloud, "I'm going to P.E. with Aerith now. Later." He said.

Leon thought for a moment before heading to History class. He hoped what Cloud said didn't bother him.

………………………………….

**Namine & Riku. What are THEY up to?**

Namine was…she was…she was…STALKING Riku. STALKING?

Since when did innocent Namine stalk weird Riku?

She took out a notebook. She wrote down,

_Thursday, 9:20 am. _

_Riku is on his way to go to class, which is Science. I am coincidentally in the same class as him. YAY! He appears to be reading a book as he walks. Let's hope he doesn't bump into anything._

_Thursday, 9:25 am._

_We have both entered class, it's not that far anyway. Riku has taken his seat on the last table on the left corner, where I shall quickly run there to sit next to him._

………

She ran to sit next to Riku before one of his fan girls came. Yes, he already has fan girls. Who can't resist him? Except for Aerith, Kairi and Yuffie.

"Hi Riku!" Said Namine cheerfully.

Riku looked up from his book with surprise. "Namine! Whoa…don't startle me like that." He said.

"Sorry, what are you reading?" She asked. She looked curiously at his book.

"This here's called The Life of a Dark Being." He said, lifting the book higher so she could see. "It's about a guy who lost his best friends and while he was searching them, he looses himself in the darkness. But he reunites with his friends in the end." He said, grinning.

(A/N: Sound Familiar? Hehe…)

"Wow, sounds interesting." She said. "Can I borrow it after you finish?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

She smiled and opened her notebook. She pretended to be writing her notes in the book, but actually…

_Thursday, 9:30 am. _

_It's almost class, but seems like the teacher's a bit late. Riku's currently reading a book called, "The Life of a Dark Being." Sounds cool. Must read. _

RING!

_There's the bell. I shall be updating after class, probably about what his favorite food is…perhaps. _

She closed the book. _Kairi must think I'm a stalker now. I'm NOT! _She thought.

"Alright, I want you to do a science project, and your partners shall be whom you are sitting next to. No arguments. No questions. Nothing. I want at least a new item to be made from different chemicals, no potions to be made. Give a report on that new item, writing ingredients and the amount put into making it. I give 2 weeks. Don't be late, or it's a big red F." He said.

Namine squealed in her mind. "Well, better start working fast." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, ok." Riku said, smiling.

Namine blushed. She smiled back.

………………………………………….

**Sora & Kairi once again.**

Sora sighed as he walked to their usual table. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. He laid a hand on it. Kairi laughed.

"Poor Swowa's hungry!" Kairi said cutely.

"Kairi…" Sora said laughing.

"You didn't have your breakfast today?" She asked.

"No…I woke up late so I had to rush out of bed." He said.

Kairi laughed. "Well, then you better eat up now!" She said enthusiastically.

Sora grinned. "Ok!"

………………………

**Yuffie. She's on the way.**

She sighed. "Well…today's the fight…." She said quietly, and then stopped. "If I won, what would Leon think? But if I lost, what would he think too?" She asked herself. "Oh well, I hate Rinoa's guts anyway. Just beat her." She giggled.

"But…even though I don't want to think about it, I have to. And…what am I doing this for anyway? I know that I didn't just accept because she challenged me or because I hate her, maybe it's because…she made Leon sad." She said, quietly only to herself.

She looked up and saw Kairi and Sora laughing. "Aw…they're so cute!" She said, watching. But after sometimes, she waved and shouted, "Hey guys!"

……………………………

**Aerith. She met up with Cloud on the way.**

"Cloud…did you talk to him?" She asked.

"Yeah. He said if she gets hurt badly, he'll help. If she's still good enough to fight on her own, he won't stop her. Somehow I think a bit of his feelings for Rinoa's gone." He said, smiling.

"I hope so…she's not someone I like most now." She said, smiling back.

They walked to the table, where they saw Sora, Kairi and Yuffie laughing and talking.

……………………………….

**Leon. Nothing.**

He walked to the table. As usual, he said nothing. When Yuffie looked at him, she turned away. He noticed it. But he didn't say a word. He just rested his chin on his arms and as usual, listened to everyone's ramblings.

"And…I almost spilt all the milk on Cid! He was fuming! I was laughing so much!" She said, telling Sora and Kairi about her stories when she was young.

"Cloud, let's go buy something before the place is packed." Aerith said.

Cloud nodded.

……………………………………

**Namine & Riku. Same old same old.**

"Riku, what are you going to eat today?" She asked.

"I duno." He said. "What about you?" He asked her.

"Well, I have to check the board." She said.

"Yeah, I'll do that too." He said, scratching his head.

_He looks so cute when he does that! Even Sora does that though…_She thought, giggling slightly.

"What is your favorite food, anyway?" She asked him.

"Hm…maybe…Lasagna, Spaghetti, Sushi, a few types of fried rice…?" He said. "I think I like eating those." He said.

"Ah…ok." She said. "Well, my favorite foods are Lasagna too, Mashed Potatoes, Salad, Mushroom Soup, noodles..." She said, counting them off her fingers.

He chuckled. "Ok, I guess I get it." He said.

She smiled at him.

They saw everyone sitting in their places as usual, and headed over to them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Everyone! HAHAH!**

Sora and Kairi were laughing hard now. Yuffie's been telling them her childhood memories, filled with brooding Leon, unexpectedness from Cloud and mother Aerith. Oh, and don't forget guardian coot Cid.

Kairi turned to see Namine and Riku. "Woah, are you like…together already?" She asked.

"N-No!" Namine said. She was blushing a deep red.

"What if we were?" Riku smirked.

"You are?" Sora asked.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Yuffie jumped up and jumped happily.

"Hm…" Riku thought, and said, "give us a moment."

Riku took Namine somewhere secluded.

"Riku? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um…Namine? D-Do you wanna…go..." He gulped. "Out with me sometime?" He asked, blushing.

Namine blushed a deep red again. "I-I…S-Sure…" She said, stuttering.

Riku hugged her. "Great!" He said happily.

Namine returned the hug. "Really Great!" She said happily.

They went back to their seats. Riku looked at Sora with an evil look.

Sora saw the look. He gulped. He knew Riku asked her out. He sweat dropped.

He laughed nervously. "So…uh…Kairi…what do you want to get?" He asked her.

"Oh, I duno. Maybe just coke and fries." She said.

"Ok! Let me get that for you!" He jumped up and ran.

"Wait Sora!" She shouted and ran after him. "I still want to decide it! I'm not sure!" She shouted, trying to catch up to him.

"Sora's acting a bit weird." Said Yuffie, sipping her Pepsi.

"Really…?" Asked Riku evilly.

"So are you, dumb head. What's up with the evilness?" She asked him.

"Oh…nothing. Excuse me for a moment." He said, getting up. He walked a few steps behind the table, and laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Namine was still blushing a deep red. "Uh…I-I'll go get him." She said. She walked off to get him.

"Ok…Namine's acting weird too." Said Yuffie.

Soon, Aerith, Cloud, Riku and Namine sat back down in their seats.

"Namine? Are you having a fever? Are you okay?" Asked Aerith concerned.

"I-I'm really fine! Don't worry!" She said in a high pitched voice.

Riku smirked. "I enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Cloud asked.

"I enjoy school, d'uh." He said.

"Sora! You shouldn't have done that!" Kairi said to Sora.

"But I want to! Ok, then tomorrow, you buy me food!" He said.

"Ok!" She said, and then sat down next to Sora.

"Did I ever tell you guys that you make a cute couple?" Yuffie asked.

Kairi blushed, but not as hard as Sora. "Stop it Yuffie." She said, shy.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora said.

"She's actually right, Sora, Kairi." Said Leon.

"Now you open you stupid mouth." Said Yuffie.

Aerith giggled while Cloud kept eating. Everyone looked at Cloud strangely.

"What? I'm hungry." He said, and continued eating.

Everyone shrugged and ate their food, while talking too.

……………………………………………………………………….

**Namine, Kairi and Yuffie sitting on a table talking because they have no class. And I'm so lazy to put this bold stuff, so this MAYBE my last. Maybe. Hehe.**

"Yuffie, what are you gonna do when you fight her?" Asked Kairi.

"Well….just fight, right?" She said, laughing. "Don't worry guys, I won't get hurt that bad." She said, grinning.

"We know, Yuffie, we know." Said Namine.

"Know what?" She asked.

"You.Like.Leon. Does that give a ring?" Said Kairi.

Yuffie looked away. "Well, what about it." She said quietly but loud enough for them to hear it.

"Just…we just don't want you or him to get hurt or angry. Ok? We think it's really cool for you to like Leon. We just don't know about Leon." Said Namine.

"And we know you guys would make a perfect couple, like me and Sora and Namine and Riku." Said Kairi.

Yuffie perked up. "Wait what? You and Sora and Namine and Riku? You guys like them? Haha! I knew it!" She said happily.

"Yeah…well…" Kairi and Namine blushed. "We do anyways!" Kairi said.

"Ok, well, that's really cool." Said Yuffie.

RING!

"Well, that's the bell; we gotta go to our next class…which is Physical Ed with Sora and Riku!" Namine squealed.

Yuffie looked at them weird.

"Girl I ain't acting like that. Namine's the only one like this." Kairi told Yuffie.

Yuffie laughed. "Right guys. Thanks, but I guess things sometimes don't have to be like this…but I just can't help it." She said.

"We know, and we love it like that." Namine said, smiling.

"Yeah, well…thanks, and bye!" Yuffie said, running off.

Kairi and Namine smiled and walked off for Physical Ed. Cid wouldn't mind anyway. He's Cid.

**That's the end of the chapter! But I'm gonna try and make a good fighting chapter after this, and I hope I don't do badly. People please review! **


	8. The Fight! What's Going To Happen?

**Chapter 8**

Time seemed to have gone by fast. And soon, Yuffie was going to face the match between her and Rinoa. Maybe it's going to be tough, maybe not.

Yuffie yawned. "I wanna go to sleep." She said.

"Yuffie! You shouldn't be like that! Rinoa can be tough to beat you know!" Kairi said.

"Alright, fine. But if I beat her, then you guys are gonna have to cheer for me!" Yuffie said, grinning.

"Of course we would, silly! Why wouldn't we?" Asked Namine.

"Because…Leon." Yuffie answered quietly.

Kairi, Namine and Yuffie looked at Leon who was talking with Sora and Riku somewhere further from the girls. Well…actually Sora and Riku were doing all the talking.

Kairi sighed. "Don't worry, Yuffie. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, after what she did to him, he wouldn't go with her anymore, right?" She said positively.

"Hm…if you say so." Yuffie said, then jumped up. "Well…wish me luck then." She said, smiling.

"Good luck!" Namine and Kairi both shouted.

……………………………………………………….

**Meanwhile….**

"C'mon, Leon!" Sora begged. "You know you should!" He said.

Apparently Sora and Riku were asking -or begging- Leon to have a big feast when Yuffie wins.

"Leon, you can't be cruel to Yuffie!" Riku said.

Then Sora started acting like Yuffie. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" He said and started skipping around.

Riku joined. "And I'm the brooding, boring Leon." He said in a deep voice, imitating Leon.

"Hey Leon! Guess what, I just WON!" Sora said in a girly voice.

"Wow. And I don't care." Riku said.

"But…but…HOW COULD YOU!" Sora shouted in a…girly voice.

"Because…because….uh…." Riku thought.

By then Leon was annoyed. "Stop it." He said.

"No way, Leon! I wanna know why you're so mean to me!" Sora continued in a girly voice.

"Yeah Leon!" Riku said, in a deep voice.

Leon was seriously annoyed now. "Shut up!" He said, and punched them both.

"Ah…." They both lay down on the ground with big bumps on their faces.

Leon smirked. "Get up, lazy idiots." He said, and walked off.

They got up quickly. "You're the one who punched us down!" They yelled at the same time. Because of this, they looked at each other and laughed.

Leon shook his head. "You guys really are idiots."

"Hey!" They shouted at him again.

…………………………………………

**What about Aerith and Cloud?**

"Aerith…don't you think we're forgetting something?" Asked Cloud.

"Well…I think…but….I don't remember." She said, thinking.

"Hm…" Cloud thought. "Oh yeah, I wonder why Yuffie and Leon aren't back home yet…" He said.

"They probably have some kind of project to finish up in school." She said.

"Maybe." He said, and they both went to study.

…………………………………………………………

**Back to where we were before!**

Kairi and Namine ran over to Sora and Riku. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi called out.

Sora and Riku looked to where Kairi and Namine were running.

The boys blushed slightly and they went into their fantasy world. They thought Kairi and Namine were running to them and were about to give them hugs.

"Ah…dreams come true…" They said.

But Kairi and Namine stopped. "Come on! We gotta watch Yuffie!" Namine said, grabbing Riku's arm and dragging him off.

"Sora…" Kairi started.

He offered his hand to her. "Do as you please…" He said.

"Ok!" She said enthusiastically and dragged him off.

"Ow…OW! Ow…" Sora kept saying.

"Shush!" Kairi said.

……………………………………………….

**Finally…D-Fight!**

Yuffie stepped up the match area and glared at Rinoa who was smiling confidently to her.

"Scared?" Teased Rinoa.

Yuffie gripped her shuriken. "Not in a million years…" She said.

……

Yuffie and Rinoa stood in their places, to see who would attack first. After sometime, the place became tense.

………….

Kairi shuddered. "I don't like the atmosphere…" She said.

"Don't worry Kairi, I think it's gonna go away soon." Said Sora, grinning.

Kairi shook her head. "Stupid…"

………………………..

"If you're not going to attack, then I will." Said Rinoa.

"I've been waiting for that anyway!" Yuffie said.

Rinoa ran towards Yuffie. And everyone was shocked because she ran fast. So fast. She used her staff to attack Yuffie, but Yuffie managed to evade it. She threw a shuriken at Rinoa, but it missed Rinoa by a few inches.

"Not yet…" Whispered Yuffie. She jumped up and threw a bunch of shurikens at her opponent.

Rinoa laughed as she ran. "You think that can hurt me?" She said.

But out of nowhere, Yuffie landed on her, meaning to give her a punch.

Rinoa fell as Yuffie got up. "How about that, bh!" She shouted.

"You are going to pay for this!" Rinoa shouted.

………….

Leon was surprised. Rinoa wasn't like this before. It must have been Seifer's doing. He must have trained her a lot. Leon looked at Seifer.

Seifer caught Leon's look and smiled evilly. Leon turned away, but he knew something. _Seifer's up to something…_

………………

Yuffie ran, trying to avoid Rinoa's attacks while trying to get a chance to attacking her successfully.

_When would I get to attack her? God, stupid Rinoa. Stop attacking! _She thought. Rinoa stopped for a moment and Yuffie knew this was the time to attack. She took out her conformer and threw it at Rinoa. Rinoa was panting at that time, and she didn't see the conformer. When she finally did, she gasped and got hit a little. She wobbled and fell back.

"Alright!" Yuffie said happily. Riku and Namine smiled at each other for this victory.

Sora and Kairi jumped happily and hugged each other. But when they realized what they did, they let go fast, blushing.

Leon just chuckled.

But out of nowhere, Yuffie screamed and fell down. Everyone looked at the fight curiously.

Yuffie was on the ground, coughing. She looked as if she was hit hard.

"Yuffie! No!" Leon shouted and ran to the match area.

Kairi, Sora, Namine and Riku followed him.

Kairi ran to Yuffie's side. "Where's Aerith when we need her?" She asked.

"Namine, we have to use the cure spells." She said.

"But we didn't really master it!" Namine said.

"I know, but we have to try." Kairi said, and Namine nodded.

While the two were healing Yuffie, Leon glared at Seifer. "Seifer…" He said.

"Yeah, what about me?" Said Seifer, cockily.

Leon clenched his fists. "Seifer…" He said, as he felt like bashing Seifer.

Yuffie opened her eyes. "It…hurts…why did he do that?" She asked painfully and angrily.

"Yuffie, calm down. We're going to heal you." Namine said.

Sora and Riku were holding their weapons, ready to attack, but Leon raised his hand and said, "Go help Yuffie."

Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded. They knew Leon was strong.

Kairi told Namine that Yuffie needs to be taken somewhere out of the match area so she could be healed properly. They all felt that Leon was going to give something to Seifer, and Yuffie shouldn't be in his way.

Riku carried Yuffie to a bench not far away, to be healed. Kairi and Namine did their magic, while Sora and Riku just looked at them worried. They knew that Kairi and Namine weren't that good in the cure spell yet, they were still learning from Aerith.

Sora dug around his pocket. He knew he had a potion somewhere. When he took it out, he grinned, and it went larger and larger. "Hey girls, I got a potion and you could give it to Yuffie." He said, with a huge grin.

Kairi, Namine and Riku looked at his huge grin and shuddered, and Kairi took the potion from his hands and made her drink it. Kairi breathed out. "I think that should do it." She said.

Namine nodded. "Thanks for the help, you guys." She said smiling.

"No probs." Said Riku.

……………………………..

**Meanwhile…**

Leon took out his gunblade. "I won't be letting you off this time, Seifer. You know it's their fight, not yours." He said.

"I can't let Rinoa lose." Seifer said, laughing.

Leon felt like wiping Seifer's whole face off with his blade. "I want Rinoa to lose." He said, angrily.

"Well, that's a shock, **Squall**." Seifer said, snickering.

Leon couldn't take it. He shot Seifer, but Seifer dodged it. "That's not going to work!" He said, and laughed. Seifer took out his gunblade, and pointed it to Leon. "Let's make this pleasant and fast, shall we?"

"Up to you." Leon said coolly.

Seifer started attacking Leon first. Leon parried the attack, and slashed Seifer. "NOT YET!" Seifer shouted, smirking, and attacked Leon again.

Leon parried it again, and this time, slashed Seifer again, and…successfully.

Seifer took a step back. He smirked. "I guess you won this time, huh?" He said. "Next time, we won't go so smoothly." He said, and carried Rinoa away.

Did this mean…he fled? He surrendered?

But Leon didn't care. He just went back to where Yuffie was. "Yuffie…?" He said softly.

"She's ok. She's just sleeping." Said Namine, smiling.

Kairi nodded. "We healed her a lot."

"Thanks." Said Leon.

Sora and Riku grinned. "So all's jolly, eh?" Sora said.

"Man, you sound like Cid." Said Riku.

Sora looked at Riku, mouth wide open, and shocked. "NOOOOO!" He shouted.

Kairi went to Sora. "There, there. You will never sound like Cid." She said, smiling.

Sora blushed. "Thank you, Kairi." He said, shyly.

Namine walked over to Riku. "Riku you bad boy! How can you say that to Sora!" She scolded him.

Riku cowered in fear. "Sorry ma'am." He said, scared.

"Now you must know what to do!" Said Namine.

"Uh…nope, don't know what to do." He said, shrugging.

"GO APOLOGIZE!" Namine shouted.

Riku ran to Sora, scared. "S-S-S-Sorry, Sora." Riku said.

Sora laughed. "HAHAHA! Riku's being scolded by his girlfriend!" He said aloud.

"I'M NOT!" He said, pouting. "Like Kairi isn't your girlfriend." He said, smirking.

Sora and Kairi blushed. "She isn't." He said simply. Kairi Heartbroken "Not yet." Sora said after that, smiling coolly.

Kairi blushed crimson. She laughed nervously. "Uh…wow." She said.

Leon chuckled and carried Yuffie. "I'm going to go home. Yuffie needs a better place to rest, and where there's no noise like you idiots." He said, looking at Sora and Riku. He turned to Namine and Kairi. "Sorry." He said.

"Oh no, that's ok! We know they're idiots!" Kairi said, and Namine nodded.

"HEY!" Sora and Riku shouted. Kairi and Namine laughed. Evilly. And that made Riku and Sora shudder.

"So, wanna head home? Or….a sleepover!" Namine squealed.

Kairi squealed with Namine. "That's great! A sleepover!" She said.

Riku and Sora sweat dropped. "You're kidding right." Said Riku.

"Of course we are! Why would we want you guys to be there?" Namine said, cocking an eyebrow at Riku.

Riku shuddered. "I…duno." He said, laughing nervously.

"K, I'm heading home first, bye guys!" Kairi said, waving.

"Bye!" The other three said.

"Well, I'm going too. I'm hungry." Sora said, and ran off, waving bye.

The rest were Riku and Namine. "You do know that we live near each other, right?" Asked Riku.

"Of course, stupid. I see you peeking in my window, like, every second." She said, laughing.

Riku blushed. "I do not!" He said, then grumbled.

"Yeah, well, let's go." Said Namine, then walked ahead.

Riku caught up with Namine, and held her hand. "I'm officially your boyfriend now!" He said, laughing.

Namine blushed. "Yeah, you are." She said, smiling.

**Author's Notes: **Finish! Yeah! Hope its ok….I mean, I couldn't think of a good fighting scene…sorry. But please review!


	9. We're calling people

**Chapter 9**

"_Leon! Welcome….WHAT HAPPENED TO YUFFIE!" Aerith shouted._

_Cloud poked his head out and saw Leon carrying Yuffie. "Woah…did she faint from eating too much candy or something?" He asked._

"_Did you guys forget that today was her fight against Rinoa?" He asked in his usual monotone voice._

_Aerith and Cloud stared into space. _

"_Oh my god! It was! How could I have forgotten!" She scolded herself._

"_Ah well, Yuffie won didn't she?" Asked Cloud._

"_She was attacked by Seifer in the middle of the match, so she didn't win, and neither did Rinoa." Said Leon._

_Aerith was shocked. "He did that! How is Yuffie! Did she…did she…DID SHE DIE!" She screamed._

_Leon and Cloud covered their ears. Well, Leon tried to, but he was carrying Yuffie so it was no use._

"_She didn't die. If she was dead, those two idiots would probably have come rushing here screaming the heads off." Leon said, rubbing his ear._

_Cloud nodded. "He's right. Sora and Riku are idiots, and they would have come here screaming their heads off." _

"_Kairi and Namine almost used up all their MP healing Yuffie." Said Leon._

"_What! They haven't even mastered the cure spell completely yet!" Aerith said in shock._

_Cloud laughed. "Aerith's getting a lot of shock today!"_

"_Quiet Cloud! Must breathe…must breathe." She said, trying to calm herself down._

_Cloud held back his laughter. He tried his hardest._

_Leon sighed. He went to Yuffie's room and laid her on her bed. "The things you do…" He whispered, but smiled a genuine smile._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie woke up. She moaned uncomfortably because she felt a bit of the pain from yesterday's fight. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. Leon, Cloud and Aerith were sitting on the dining table eating, and the looked up when they saw Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said happily and got up from her seat. She hugged her ninja friend. "I thought you'd never wake up!" She said.

"Aerith…it was only, say, 2 hours ago." Said Cloud.

"Well, that was pretty long to be 2 hours ago!" Aerith said.

Leon and Cloud sweat dropped.

Yuffie was confused. "Uh…what happened?" She asked.

"Oh no! Yuffie has amnesia!" Cloud said in shock. "She doesn't remember us!" He cried.

"Stop it, silly. She doesn't have amnesia." Said Aerith. _Or does she…?_

"Yuffie, do you remember me?" Aerith asked Yuffie seriously.

"Well duh, Aerith." Yuffie said.

"What about…US?" Cloud asked, pointing at him and Leon.

Leon raised and eyebrow.

"Do I get a candy for that?" Asked Yuffie, smiling.

"I'll think about it when you answer." Said Cloud.

"Then…I don't know who you are." Yuffie said, looking the other way.

"No! This is…the end of me!" Cloud shouted.

Leon walked over to Yuffie and gave her a lollipop. "I think Cloud's been affected by the two idiots." He said, in his monotone voice.

Yuffie laughed and took the lollipop. "Is this like your first attempt at making a joke?" She asked, grinning.

"Maybe." Leon said, looking away.

Yuffie walks over to Cloud. "You're Cloud." She said.

"She…she…remembers!" He said with joy.

Yuffie sweat drops.

"And…you're Leon!" Yuffie said.

"That's right." Leon said.

"Well, now that she remembers us, let's finish dinner!" Aerith said.

"Ok!" Yuffie said. She finished up her lollipop. When it's candy, she'll eat fast.

And so they ate dinner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora!**

Sora yawned. After he had his dinner, he went to finish his homework. "Ah, damn math homework." He groaned.

Then he heard his phone ringing. He answered his phone.

"Yyyyello?" He answered.

A giggle was heard. "HI SORA!" She said happily. It sounded like Kairi.

"Oh HEY KAIRI!" He said, grinning.

"Sora, I have a question." Said Kairi.

_What if she's going to ask ME out? Oh no, that would sound so lame! Riku's gonna laugh his head off if he knows about this, which he will! _Sora thought, feeling dead.

"Y-Yeah, Kairi?" He answered.

"Oh, I'll ask you some other time, because I forgot what I wanted to ask." She said nonchalantly.

Sora felt joy. _So she wasn't going to ask me…phew. I'd die if she did._

"Hey Sora, you wanna go watch a movie tomorrow? It is a Saturday. Oh yeah, we have that café meet up every Saturday. But we can go after that! Oh I know! We'll call everyone if they wanna go with us! We can all watch a movie!" She said happily.

Sora had to take everything in. "Right…yeah sure, why not? I'm always free!' He said.

"Yeah! You can call Riku and ask him, and I'll call Namine, and then you can ask Riku to call Leon and the others because I'm too lazy to call them." She laughed a little.

"Ok! Sounds good!" He said, grinning.

"You're grinning again, right?" Kairi said.

"Yup!" He answered.

"Great! Well, see ya tomorrow! Bye bye!" She said.

"Bye! You too!" He said.

And they both hung up.

………………………………….

**Riku!**

Riku was just reading his book, or fooling around.

_And he almost completely lost his heart, to the darkness._ He read.

He looked up. "Hehehe….if that happened to me, I wonder what Namine would do…" He started thinking.

He went back to reading.

_Was he completely gone? No. His heart was still there, but clouded by the darkness. _He read.

"Well, even if my heart was there, and it had darkness, who would help me?" He said, thinking. "Namine…" He approved, nodding his head.

_But he knew he had hope. "I won't lose to the darkness!" He shouted._ He read, again.

"My man, you are so right!" Riku said, talking to his book. This is what he was always doing, and he was, he REALLY WAS, talking to his book.

He heard his phone ring. He picked up his phone.

"Yyyyyyello?" He answered.

"HEY RIKU!" The voice shouted. It was…Sora!

"Dude, I wish it was Namine." He said, feeling sad.

"Yeah whatever. You always want Namine. Namine this, Namine that. The next thing I know, you guys are getting married." Sora said blabbering.

"Dude, if that happens, will you come to our wedding?" He asked.

"You're inviting me? For real? Thanks man, I'd come for sure." Sora said.

"No probs, dude." Riku said, grinning.

Sora grinned, and so did Riku.

"Yeah, anyways, Kairi's asking if you wanna go catch a movie after we meet at the café meet up tomorrow. I'm going, and I'm sure Namine's going. So you'll go too, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, for sure. Namine's going, I'm going." Said Riku.

"Hehe…just like what I told Tarzan. Tarzan go, Sora go go!" Sora said grinning.

"Where did that come from?" Riku asked.

"Oh, he's this crazy ape guy in my old neighborhood, you know, after I moved from here, he became my friend, but he didn't know how to speak English that good, so I had to talk to him like how he speaks his English, I guess it was alright, and it was quite fun, and blah blah blah blah…" He continued.

"Dude, slow up." Riku said.

"I thought it was 'slow down'." Sora said, thinking.

"Yeah, whatever." Riku said.

While Riku was listening, Sora took a candy wrapper from his desk.

"Hey Riku, could you call Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cloud and ask them if they can come? Kairi already called Namine, so that's no problem." Sora said, and then he purposely dropped the phone.

"Ah! I dropped the phone!" He said, then took the candy wrapper and rubbed it on the receiver so that it made the "kssshh" sound.

"Hey Riku! Can't…hear…you! Sorry…bye!" And then Sora hung up the phone. "Hehe…now he can't refuse!" Sora said evilly, and laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

On Riku's side.

Riku shrugged. "I was gonna say ok, but I guess he couldn't hear." He said, and then put down the phone. "Now where was that phone book?" He asked himself.

He searched and searched and searched. Still no sign of his book. "Hey mom! Have you seen my phone book?" He asked.

"No, check your room properly! You got bad eyesight you know! Check properly!" His mom shouted from downstairs.

He groaned. He just checked everywhere! But he forgot to check his desk. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." He said, and then giggled. "That didn't come out right. Hehe. Hehe." He said.

Under the pile of books and papers he had, he found some pretty neat stuff. Including his missing khaki pants, and since he was curious, he dug into his khaki pants.

"Hey! This was the candy I was looking for since…since…I don't remember. But I was looking for it!" He said joyously.

He finally found his phone book. "Found it!" He said happily. The silver haired teen flipped through the pages.

The first page wrote: 'People I know.'

"Psh, why would some write 'People I know' for? Why else would he or she write their numbers for?" He said, looking at the book.

"Wait…this is my book…that means…I just insulted myself!" He cried.

"Ah well…oh here it is, LYAC. A.K.A. LYAC." He read out.

He dialed the number. "Yeah this is Yuffie, got any candy?" Yuffie answered.

"Is that what you always say when someone you don't know calls you?" Riku asked.

"You stupid? We got caller ID. And we know your number. You gave it to us." She said.

"Oh." He said, and he couldn't say anything else.

"Yeah, so, why'd you call?" Yuffie asked.

"Kairi's asking if you guys wanna come catch a movie after the café meet up tomorrow, and me, Sora and Namine are coming." He said, and then continued, "Let me rephrase that. Kairi's asking if you guys wanna come catch a movie after the café meet up tomorrow, and Namine, Sora and I are coming." He said.

"Woah. You actually sounded smart." She said.

"That's because I am!" Riku said, proud.

"Yeah whatever. Wait hold on, I'll ask Leon." She said.

Riku waited.

…………………………………

**LYAC -- Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cloud! XD**

"LEON! KAIRI'S ASKING IF WE WANNA GO CATCH A MOVIE TOMORROW AFTER THE CAFÉ MEET UP!" She yelled.

Soft footsteps were heard. "Yuffie, don't shout."

"Yuffie! Cloud's sleeping and you'll wake the other neighbors up!" Aerith scolded.

"Psh, who cares about the other peoples?" Yuffie said.

"People." Leon corrected her.

"Don't insult me!" She said.

"I'm not." He said, his voice showing amusement.

"Oh you little…" She was about to punch him.

"Yuffie! Not in the house!" Aerith scolded her.

Then some mumbling was heard. Loud footsteps were heard. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO NOISY AT THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT! I'M TRYING TO GET MY SLEEP HERE! RESPECT PEOPLE! RESPECT!" It sounded like Yuffie, Leon and Aerith busted Cloud's nerve.

"Leon!" Yuffie whispered, and as she was holding the phone, Riku could hear everything. Well, except for the mumbling.

"Well, can we go or not?" She asked.

"Sorry Yuff, we gotta go help Cid tomorrow after the meet up." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Aw…ah well." She said, and then talked on the phone again. "Sorry Riku, we can't go. But hey, you guys can still have fun!" She said, looking on the positive side.

"Oh…well, that's kinda bad…" He said.

"I know. I feel your pain." Yuffie said.

"That's supposed to be my line." Riku said.

"Yeah whatever." Yuffie said, laughing. "Well, have fun, bye bye!" She said, and then hung up.

……………………………..

**Riku!**

He shrugged. "Oh well." He said, and then put down the phone.

"Back to my book then." He took out his book and made himself comfortable again.

……………………………….

**Namine!**

"Riku's going right?" Namine asked Kairi.

"Yes, I'm sure he is." She said.

"Are you so sure as you're sure that Sora's gonna ask you out one day?" Namine asked.

Kairi blushed. "Yes, I'm so sure." She said.

"Ok then! I'm going!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I knew you would." Kairi said.

"Yup." Namine said.

She was talking on the phone with Kairi and at the same time, she was drawing on her sketchpad.

"Namine, what are you drawing?" Kairi asked.

"How do you know I'm drawing? Are you in my mind or something? Get out of my head!" Namine screamed.

"Hello, you always do this when you talk on the phone." Kairi said. "And, you talk like Riku."

"Really? That's the best compliment you've ever given me!" Namine said.

_Well, it wasn't really a compliment…_ Kairi thought. "No problem." She said.

"Oh, hey, I gotta go finish my art homework! I just remembered!" Namine freaked.

"Oh…ok! Well, have fun doing art and see you tomorrow!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Same to you!" Namine said cheerfully too.

And they hung up.

……………………………………………………

**Author's notes: Well, that's the chapter. It wasn't much, just some weird, or maybe, funny stuff in this chapter, I didn't know what else to write. So, please review! I don't mind if you put, "This chapter wasn't that nice." Or something like that. 'Cause I know it wasn't. Ah well, bye bye! Till next time!**

**Thank you all my reviewers and special thanks to Sorasgirl333 for helping me out a lot on this fanfic!**


	10. Cafe Meet Up! POP FIGHT! Oh Dear Oh My!

**Chapter 10**

_With arms wide open, he saw his favorite red haired girl running towards him. He wished that this would never end. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards her too. _

"_Sora!" The girl shouted with joy._

"_Kairi!" He shouted with joy._

_And they hugged. The hug that they have been waiting since forever was finally done. They loved every second of it. They just wouldn't let go! It was too good to be true!_

"Kairi…." Sora murmured while sleeping. He started to drool.

He grinned while he drooled. "So…cute…" He started saying.

His mom came in to wake him up, since it was 10 a.m. She started to hear what Sora was saying.

He snored. "Hugs…" Snore.

He started spreading his arms apart.

His mom looked at him weird. "It's as if he's hugging a girl, and apparently she's called Kairi." She said, holding back her laughter.

"Sora." She started waking him up. "It's time to wake up." She said.

"Ha…wait…5 minutes…" He mumbled, and rolled over his bed and kept sleeping.

"Don't you have one of those meetings with your friends today?" She asked him.

He shot up. "Oh yeah! The café meet up! What time is it?" He said.

"It's 10 o'clock. What time do you have to go?" His mom asked.

"At 11. This means I only have one hour left!" He screamed and got off the bed.

"Hm, yeah." His mom said nonchalantly.

He clumsily got off the bed, and he tripped on his blanket and fell.

His mom held back her laughter. "Better be quick," she said as she stood near the door, "and don't keep Kairi waiting." She said, chuckling, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Sora rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Wait, how did she know about Kairi?" He asked out loud, and thought, _Moms know almost everything…_ He shuddered.

………………………………………….

**Kairi…**

Namine came over to Kairi's house. Namine was already wearing her clothes for the café meet up and the movie, and she was confident that Riku would like it.

But Kairi, well, she was having a crisis.

"Namine! Should I wear this?" She held out a white shirt with only one sleeve and the other sleeveless, and looked at Namine frustrated.

"Well…with what bottoms?" She asked.

Kairi looked for pants in her closet. She took out pink pants with lots of zips at the sides, as if they were actually pockets. It had a line of outlined stars on the right side of the pants, and the stars circled around the right side of the pants beautifully.

"I bought this recently. What about it?" She asked.

Namine loved it. "It's great!" She squealed.

"Really? Great!" Kairi said, and went off to change. After she came out, it was time for accessories.

Kairi took out her favorite bracelet and her favorite yellow glitter earrings and put them on. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

Namine looked at her with a grin. "You look great!" She said.

"Thanks!" Kairi said. "Well, we should get going then." She said, feeling much happier.

"Yup, let's go!" Namine said, getting off Kairi's bed.

………………………………….

**LYAC!**

"Yuffie! Hurry up!" Aerith called.

"Yeah! Wait a second!" She said, walking down the steps while putting her socks on.

Leon wanted to go up and get his socks too, but he waited for Yuffie to come down first.

And since Yuffie was walking down the steps while wearing her socks, she slipped and fell down the steps.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

Yuffie waited for the impact. But…no impact?

She opened her eyes to find that Leon's carrying her. She blushed deeper and deeper.

She just stared at Leon and Leon back at her. Except he didn't blush or he hid his blush. Heheh…

Yuffie finally choked out words. "L-Leon…thanks." She said, blushing.

Leon smirked. "No problem."

He put her down and went upstairs.

Yuffie just looked at his back confused. Is it her or is he being amused a lot often? Maybe those two idiots affected him. She shrugged and wore her socks properly.

**Meanwhile…**

"Cloud! We better hurry!" Aerith said.

"Yeah I know, but I need to bring some stuff Cid told me to bring!" Cloud said, digging inside his backpack.

"What did he tell you to bring?" She asked.

"He told me to bring a notepad and my pencil box." He said, and brought them out. "I think he's gonna be checking some stuff in the shop." He said.

"Oh, ok then." Aerith said smiling, and went to call Yuffie.

"Yuffie! When are you ready?" She called out.

Yuffie came out. "I'm here already!" She said.

"Where's Leon?" She asked.

"Here." He said.

"Well, let's get going." Aerith said, and they left the house.

Those four were going to the café meet up, then straight away going to Cid's shop.

"Hm…what do you think we're gonna talk about today?" Yuffie asked the other three.

"Beats me. You're probably going to tease Kairi and Sora or something." Cloud said, shrugging.

"Hey! You gotta admit its fun!" She said.

Leon just looked at Yuffie. She was like that, he guessed. Maybe that's why she's fun to be with.

He sweat dropped. _Since when did I think that Yuffie was fun? I thought she was more annoying…_ He thought.

Aerith smiled at what Yuffie was talking about. It did look like Kairi and Sora liked each other, but they were just shy to admit it.

……………………………………………………………

**Riku!**

He yawned. He thought that he wouldn't know the way to this café but it was easier than he thought. Now he was just waiting for the rest to come.

He saw Namine and Kairi. "Hey!" He shouted to them.

"Hi Riku!" Namine said, and ran over to hug him.

Riku hugged back. He laughed.

"Heya Riku!" Kairi said.

"Hey Kairi!" He said.

Namine looked at Riku. "You're early. I thought it would be a bit hard for you to get here." She said.

"Yeah, so did I. But it was easier than I thought it was." He said.

"So Sora's not here yet?" Kairi asked Riku. But she blushed. She didn't actually mean to ask him that question. It slipped out.

Riku laughed and Namine giggled. "No, I bet he woke up late." He said, laughing again.

Kairi blushed. "Th-Thanks…" She said embarrassed.

Soon, Sora came. Kairi smiled.

"Hi Sora!" She said.

"Hey Kairi! Am I late?" He asked Riku, Namine and Kairi.

"Nope, I was earlier than these two." Riku said, talking about Kairi and Namine.

"Oh. Well what about Leon and the gang?" He asked.

"They're coming." Namine said.

Kairi and Riku nodded. Soon after, the four saw Leon and the gang coming.

"Woah, dude, what's with the bag?" Asked Riku.

"Gotta bring some stuff to Cid because we're helping him straight after this." Cloud said, shrugging.

They all took a table. A waiter came up to them and grinned. "Hey guys. The usual?" He asked.

Everyone nodded except Sora and Riku. Sora was currently preoccupied with the thoughts of his dream, and Riku was thinking of ice-cream.

"Uh…hello? Earth to Riku!" Namine said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I want ice-cream!" Riku said. Everyone laughed, except for Leon because he just smirked and then Riku said, "And I want in!"

"You want in what?" Namine asked.

He shrugged. "I duno. I just felt like saying that."

Sora started drooling. "Ew, Sora's drooling." Kairi said, taking tissue and wiping his face.

Sora had a red tint to his face. Everyone looked at him confusedly.

"Whatever he's thinking of, he better not be thinking about candy. Because candy's mine!" Yuffie said, showing the thumbs up.

"Yuffie, this is the day when you get the candies! I expect you to share if someone wants one." Aerith said, in her motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah Aerith. I get it." Yuffie said, smiling.

Kairi started shaking Sora. "Sora! Wake up!" She screamed.

The whole time the waiter was just looking at them. _The more that comes, the crazier it is._ He thought.

"So, what would it be?" He asked again.

"The usual. And get the same thing Kairi wants for this guy," Leon pointed at Sora, "and get what Namine wants for this guy." Leon pointed at Riku.

"Got it, be right back." The waiter said, and left.

Sora woke up. "Huh? What happened?" He asked.

Kairi slapped her hand on her forehead. "Nothing. Just…nothing." She said.

The all talked and ate at the café, and soon it was time.

"Ok, bye guys, see ya tomorrow." Yuffie said, waving.

"Yes." Aerith said, smiling.

"Next time we'll come with you guys to watch a cool movie." Cloud said, and Leon nodded.

"Alright! Byebye!" Namine said.

"Byebye!" Kairi said.

"Right! Later!" Sora said.

"See ya!" Riku said.

…………

The four, Riku, Namine, Sora and Kairi, went to the movies. They watched a movie which was pretty good, but they got kinda bored.

The all had popcorns in their hands. Sora grinned. Evilly.

He threw popcorn at Kairi. It hit her head and she gasped. "Sora!" She whispered.

"What? I'm bored." He whispered back.

She rolled her eyes. She took popcorn, smiled and threw it at him.

But he evaded it. It hit Namine instead. This time, Namine gasped.

"Sora!" She whispered.

"I didn't do it! It was Kairi!" He said.

"Yeah right. Like Kairi would ever do that." Namine said.

"Are you calling me boring?" Kairi asked.

"No! I don't mean that!" Namine said.

Kairi took popcorn and threw it at Namine. But Namine ducked and it all hit Riku.

"What the hell?" He said, shocked.

"Oops." Kairi said, and slumped down her seat.

Sora laughed. Well, laughed quietly.

"You guys are gonna get it." Riku said, and threw his popcorn at the three of them.

Sora said, "Pop fight!" and the four started throwing popcorn.

At the end of the day, they were all laughing and having a great time, but they were a bit sticky because the popcorn they were actually supposed to eat were caramel popcorn. (A/N Trust me, that happened to me and my friends. It felt so…weird…)

………………………………………….

**The Next, Next Day at School. (Nothing much happened on Sunday…)**

"Hey guys!" Sora said, waving.

Leon and the gang, together with Kairi, Riku and Namine were looking at the boards.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We're…chosen for…drama!" Kairi said.

"What? I don't remember signing up for drama." Sora said, scratching his head.

"We don't have to sign up for it! We just get chosen! It's like a thing where we have to show our talents and build up our confidence in speaking to crowds and such." Aerith explained.

"Ohhhh." Riku said, nodding.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly our first time doing this." Namine said, shrugging.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, and the last time we did this was actually fun!" She said, licking a lollipop.

Leon and Cloud sweat dropped. "Where did you get that?" Leon asked.

"Uh…this…girl…gave it to me…" She said, nervously.

Leon sighed. "Whatever, don't eat a candy during lunch." He said.

"Darn it!" She said, mumbling words.

Aerith laughed. "I guess we'll be having some classes taken." She said.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, that's a good thing." He said.

Riku and Sora grinned. Kairi and Namine laughed. They were happy that they were having some of their classes taken away.

"Then, shall we go to Drama?" Aerith asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. Leon just smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: There you go…well, I guess it was kinda short, two pages short to say. Ah well, I'm making a play thingamajig in the next chapter!**


	11. Drama Time! YEAH!

**Chapter 11**

"Now, this is going to be a humorous play, with romance. Everyone understand? So I don't want any "yuck" or mumbles and grumbles. Understand?" The drama teacher asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said.

Sora scratched his head. Sure, it was kinda exciting to have a play and all, but then….he shuddered. He was standing with Kairi, Namine, Riku and Leon & the gang.

But…the other side of the drama hall was a group of girls. They seemed like they already knew their roles. They were smiling evilly. Evilly!

Sora shook his head. He must have been imagining stuff.

The drama teacher turned to look at the bunch of girls standing in a corner. "You know what to do right? Practice your roles." The teacher said, and went over to Sora and his gang.

"Now, I have chosen the main star of this play, but that doesn't mean that it's only centered about him. Everyone will have their roles." She said, looking at her notepad, she continued, "Sora is the main character. I will give a list of your roles, just wait." She said, going to her bag and started digging in it to look for her papers.

Meanwhile, Sora and the gang were talking.

"Congrats Sora!" Kairi said, happy.

"Yeah man, didn't know you had it in you." Riku said, smiling.

Namine giggled. "Yup, well done Sora!" She said.

Leon smirked. "Yeah, congrats."

Yuffie laughed. "That's great Sora!"

Aerith smiled and nodded. Cloud grinned.

The teacher came back with the papers.

The following was written:

**Characters:**

**Sora - Sket**

**Kairi - Kira**

**Namine - Nela**

**Riku - Rex**

**Leon - Luke**

**Yuffie - Yunette**

**Aerith - Adelle**

**Cloud - Cain**

**The play starts in the land of Terade, a peaceful land. There, a group of strong teenagers will fight many obstacles that will prevent then from love, happiness and friendship.**

**Sket: He is the optimistic, friendly and trust worthy person in this play. He has a small "thing" for a certain red headed girl, and hopes that one day, he would have the courage to tell her that. He likes to be carefree and laidback, and sometimes he ends up snoozing somewhere he likes or somewhere calm and leaves him at peace. His best friends are the girl herself, called Kira, and a guy, Rex, also a girl named Nela. They have been friends since childhood.**

**Kira: The cheerful girl of Terade, she never really had fears of her own, as her only fears are of her friends and family, and the peace of the world. She always thought that Sket was "cute" but she doesn't know if she should go for it. Though her best friends, Rex and Nela, encourages her to.**

**Nela: She's the supportive friend of Kira, Sket, Rex and many others. She loves to draw, and that is her greatest ability. She used to be alone in a place where it was hard to live, but she ran away from that place to come to where she's living now, Terade. Here she met many friends, including Kira, Sket and Rex. She is staying with Kira.**

**Rex: The competitive youth in Terade, also best friends with Sket, Kira and Nela. He always teases Nela, and it seems Kira and Sket has a feeling that he likes her. Even if he denies it. He's independent most of the time, but he knows that he will need help from time to time. He would never forget about his friends, and would always care about them.**

**Luke: The silent but warm hearted friend that helps Sket, Kira, Rex and Nela. Most wouldn't know what he would be thinking about, except for his companion, Yunette. He always seems to know what he is doing, and will do it when he needs to. He won't say much, he doesn't really smile much, but he does have his smirks. He doesn't mind a bit of mushiness, but he wouldn't wanna take it too far. There's always a something to a person, and to him, his special someone is actually his companion, Yunette. They've been together for…a year.**

**Yunette: The ever hyper but strong girl, a companion of Luke, and also his special someone. She may act like a little kid, but don't underestimate her. She's strong. She learned the skills of the ninja, and she's way good at it. No one knows where she gets her hyper-ness from, but whatever it is, it must be good. If she sees anyone get hurt, she will immediately help them. Sometimes she might be a bit reckless and careless, and that is why Luke is always by her side, but we all know he's also there because he loves her.**

**Adelle: The most kind and beautiful lady in this play, though she is already taken. She loves to help others in need, she loves her friends, her family. She is mostly like a mother figure in this play, especially to Yunette. She knows that even if she can't fight, she can heal. Her specialty is healing others, with her magical powers. She knows a few attack spells, but since she hates fighting, she never uses them much. But don't look down on her, if she can't fight with her bare hands, she can fight with her words. That's a strong woman's words. She is seen to be hanging out with Cain most of the time.**

**Cain: The guy who likes action. The guy who likes to fight for what he believes. The guy who wouldn't stop for anything. He believes in himself, never lets people down and likes to help people, just like Adelle. Though most people would wonder why he would always hang out with Adelle. Does he have a crush on Adelle? Most people asked him that and he denied. But what is the real truth…? Anyways, a lot of girls seem to fawn over him because he is "hott" as they would say. But he may have already set his eyes on a certain woman already, right?**

The gang just looked at the paper. All of them had grins tugged on their faces. Except for Leon who was just…blank. Yuffie felt giddy because she was going to act as a woman who is in "love" with Leon!

Sora was grinning, so was Riku, and Kairi, and Namine. Namine and Riku were happy that they have a part where it's actually true. So was Aerith and Cloud.

"Is it just me, or most of this character analysis seems so true?" Leon asked, nonchalantly.

The teacher just looked innocent. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

Sora whispered to Riku. "I'm putting a bet that she's spying on us." He said.

"So true…so true." Riku whispered back.

"Yes, well, anyways, I'll be giving you your scripts in a few seconds, why don't you read your characters first and see if you can portray them well?" The teacher asked. "Oh, and my name is Juno." She said, smiling.

Sora looked at it again. He laughed. "Haha! Leon and Yuffie's gonna be a "couple"!" Sora said, emphasizing on 'couple'.

Kairi giggled. "Yeah! But isn't it sweet? Riku and Namine are having their part together, and so is Cloud and Aerith!" She said.

Namine nodded. "It's meant to be!" She said happily.

Riku laughed. "So true…so true." He said.

Yuffie blushed deep after what Sora said. "So what? It's just a play, right Squall?" She asked.

"It's Leon, and yes." He said.

"Well, Yunette, you're blushing!" Aerith said, giggling.

"Aerith! You're teasing me too?" Yuffie said, shocked.

"Why not?" She asked, innocent.

"Ah yes…young love." Cloud said, looking like he was reminiscing good times.

"Uh…Cloud, you're still young." Sora said.

"No! I'm…I'm…..well I'm older than you!" He said.

"Whatever." Sora said, grinning.

Cloud pouted. "There, there." Aerith said, comforting him.

Cloud's expression changed into a smile. He hugged Aerith.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Namine and Kairi said at the same time, and then they laughed.

Yuffie sweat dropped. "Cra-zy." She said, shrugging.

Anyway, Leon was thinking. He was actually kind of happy that he was getting paired up with Yuffie. He didn't like it if she was paired up with Riku or Sora or Cloud. After all, neither of them would like that too. That drama teacher seriously did spy on them…wait, how did she know he likes Yuffie? No, wait! He doesn't like Yuffie!

Leon frowned slightly, and wasn't aware that Yuffie was waving her arms in front of him. "Helloooooooo?" Yuffie said.

Leon blinked a few times and looked at the girl. Inside, he was smiling. Outside, well, you know.

"We're going to go get our scripts, you coming? That teacher sure is lazy to come over here again." She said, walking ahead.

Leon sweat dropped. "You seem much lazier to go over there to get the script." He muttered.

"What was that?" Yuffie asked.

Leon just shook his head. "Nothing." And walked over there with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright now, here are your scripts, and I want you to at least remember the first few lines. After that, I want you to come up here, and do a small act of that part." Ms. Juno said, and pointed to the part where they all have a part, and will be saying a few lines. The part seems to be a dramatic.

"Yes miss." They said, and hurried to memorize their lines.

Sora looked around. He wondered if there were any other people acting with them. He saw some, but they seemed to have small, itty, bitty lines.

Then, he saw the bunch of girls again. The bunch of girls looked at him too, and was smiling evilly. He shuddered and went back to memorizing.

Kairi smiled. "I finished!" She said.

"Already? How many lines do you have?" Namine asked.

"Around…4 to 5." She said.

"Oh. And I can't even remember 3!" Namine said, sighing.

"Well, I'm sure you're gonna memorize it in no time!" Kairi said.

"Yup, that's for sure." Namine said, bored.

"Now, now, keep memorizing!" Ms. Juno said.

Everyone sighed, but soon, they finished memorizing.

There was something written on that script that made Sora curious. He wanted to know what it was, but since they were gonna appear in the same scene, he just shook it off, knowing that he'll soon know.

"Everyone acting Scene 2, please come up." Ms. Juno said.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Aerith came up. When Sora looked around to see if anyone else was coming, he saw the bunch of girls. He didn't want to keep thinking them as 'the bunch of girls', so he's gonna call them TBOG (The Bunch Of Girls.).

He gasped. "TBOG!" He shuddered.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"Nope, nothing." Sora said. He'd be embarrassed if Kairi knew that he was scared of that bunch of girls.

"Ok! Scene 2, Act 1!" Ms. Juno said.

…..Acting…----

Sora stood in front of Kairi. "Kira, I cannot let you get hurt! You must stay at home!" He said, with feeling. Pretty good, yeah?

"Oh no, Sket! Please, you can't do this! I won't let you go!" Kairi said.

Sora hugged Kairi. _I cherish this moment._ He thought, and said, "Kira, come on! Go back home! The people are coming! You're not safe here!" He begged. "Rex and Nela will be there!" He said.

Kairi looked sad. "Sket, I don't want to leave you. No one, not even you, will stop me!" She said, fake crying.

_I wouldn't like to see Kairi cry in reality. _Sora thought.

Then, Rex (Riku), and Nela (Namine), came to the scene. "Kira! We have to go!" Namine said.

"It's not safe here! Nela, you and Kira will go back home, now!" Riku said, taking out his fake sword.

Namine smiled. "You will come back, right?" She asked.

Riku smiled at her. "Of course!" He said.

Namine smiled, and took Kairi's hand. "Come on, Kira! We must go!" She said.

"No! I want to stay!" Kira cried.

Yuffie (Yunette) and Leon (Luke) appeared with Cloud (Cain) and Aerith (Adelle). "We'll help!" Yuffie said.

Leon nodded, and took out his huge sword.

Cloud hugged Aerith. "I want you to stay back, Adelle. It's dangerous." He said.

"Ok. I'll be backup, and I will heal everyone." She said, taking out her staff.

"Right! Everyone! Let's go!" Sket said, ready to attack.

"No!" Kairi cried, and Namine dragged Kairi off stage.

….End of act 1…..

"Cut! That was wonderful!" Ms. Juno said.

Sora grinned, and so did Riku. Yuffie jumped happily and Kairi and Namine appeared from the stage. They high-fived, and Cloud and Aerith hugged each other and laughed.

"Now, it's not the end…yet. There's still Act 2!" Ms. Juno said cheerfully.

Everyone sighed, and got ready for it. After memorizing their lines, they went back to the stage. Sora's question which was stuck in his mind has still not been answered yet.

Sora came up to the centre with Kairi, Namine, Riku, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith. Sora held Kairi on her shoulders. "Kira, I know that even if we can't see each other, it's not the end. I still love you, and always will." Sora said, and he had some difficulty saying those three words.

Kairi blushed. _If only that was real…_ She thought. "Nela has taught me that…that…if things don't go the way I want it to, I will still hope." Kairi said, looking at Namine and smiling. Namine smiled back.

Sora smiled. "Don't worry, I will come back." He said. "I, Sket, your best friend, and your love, will not leave you, for I am always with you." He said, and hugged her. Actually, this part was supposed to be a kissing scene, but it was just rehearsal, so Ms. Juno let it go.

Two hearts pounded in their chests. Sora and Kairi could not believe that they were actually doing this. Namine, Riku and the others tried to keep them from laughing.

They let go and looked at each other. It was obvious that they were both blushing madly. "Go, Kira. I will come back." He said, looking away.

She nodded, but hesitantly. "I will wait for you…" She said, and ran away, with Namine, Riku, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith. Only Leon and Sora stayed behind.

"Ready, Luke?" Sora asked.

Leon nodded. "Anything to keep the people most important to me safe." He said.

Behind, the people changed the background. TBOG came out and surprised Sora. He almost forgot his lines.

He shouted. "Luke! We gotta go, the Mama Squad are too much!" Sora yelled.

Leon nodded. "Let's get out of here!" He followed Sora off stage.

…….END Scene…..

"Bravo! Woot!" Ms. Juno clapped her hands.

"Uh…miss? The…Mama Squad?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes! It's a squad of mothers that go against Sket and Kira's relationship, because they know a secret that those two don't." Ms. Juno said, then she squealed. "It's so perfect!" She said.

"Uh…not really…" Cloud said, eyebrow raised.

"Cloud! Respect!" Aerith said, slapping his arm.

Cloud grinned sheepishly.

Leon sighed. Yuffie nudged him and grinned at him. Leon just smirked back at her. This made Yuffie smile even more.

Riku tried to hold back his laughter, while Namine giggled.

Seeing Kairi and Sora in an awkward situation was funny.

Kairi was blushing. She decided she should change the subject…kinda. "Uh…um…so," she laughed nervously. "Why don't we just….finish this thing, huh?" She suggested.

Sora nodded quickly. "Ye-Yeah! Let's finish right?" He asked.

Everybody just nodded, smiling. It was freaky.

"Right….now, I'll give you guys a break. We have to get things going!" Ms. Juno said enthusiastically.

As everyone left, Sora and the gang were walking to the canteen. "Hey…don't you think that those bunch of girls who are the 'Mama Squad' creepy?" Sora asked.

Everyone laughed. "I guess so." Riku said, shrugging.

They got their food and sat down to eat. After they finished, they just took a short rest and went back to the drama hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes: I know the last part wasn't so good, because I didn't know what to write. Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. Yuffie's Problem

**Chapter 12**

"_She cried. She cried everyday, unable to stop her tears from flowing freely down. Was her love nothing but false feelings?"_

"_He was sad, and lonely. He never knew someone like her could make him feel this way. It wasn't supposed to happen to him. He didn't want it to happen to him. Why did he still love her? "_

………..

Yuffie read out the girl's feelings out in front of her class, as it was part of her turn to read the story written in the textbook.

"Thank you Yuffie. You may sit down." Said the teacher, nodding.

"Yes miss." Said Yuffie.

You might think these kinds of stories weren't meant for her, but actually she really liked it.

Class ended, and it was lunch time.

Yuffie was alone, for now. But she liked the loneliness. She was never alone most of the time, she was always teasing Aerith, Kairi and Namine, so she was always with someone. Walking or talking or doing something with that somebody or with people.

And the light breeze made the place feel like a nice place. Imagine school as a nice place… Yuffie giggled. That doesn't seem right!

Suddenly, someone or something behind her moved. She didn't know what, because all she knew was that she heard something. What was it?

"Um…hello?" She asked quietly. She was a bit nervous. She heard something move again. She went back to where she came from, thinking that it was there. But she saw nothing. She shrugged and turned around, when…

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. She was so shocked.

The person cocked an eyebrow. "Quiet." He said, and placed him hand on her head.

Yuffie blinked a few times to see Leon. "Leon…don't scare me like that!" She snapped.

Leon was confused but he didn't show it. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in his usual voice.

"Why would you care, you sound like you're just asking because you're bored." She said, waving her hand off.

"Seriously, tell me. Did something happen just now?" Leon asked.

"No. Nothing happened. Nothing at all." She said, and continued. "I was actually having a nice walk alone. Until you had to bother me." She said, crossing her arms.

"So I disturbed you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Yeah, you disturbed me." Yuffie nodded.

"Well…" He said, "Sorry." He spoke quietly, and walked away.

For some reason, Leon actually felt hurt. Why? He didn't know.

And Yuffie felt guilty. Why did she push him away like that? He didn't even do anything…

"Wait Leon! Sorry, I guess I'm not myself today." She said, head bowed down.

Leon shrugged. "It's ok. Why don't you tell me." He said.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, it's just…nothing." She said, because the reason she was like this was because of him.

Leon wanted to know, but he decided to let it go. "If you say so." He said.

Yuffie nodded. She was glad he didn't ask. She didn't really feel like doing anything too.

Then, she saw something flash by their usual table. No one arrived yet. Leon wasn't looking where the table was, so she was careful when she saw down. Leon took his usual spot, and Yuffie sat next to Leon, when next to her seat, was a letter, which was addressed to her!

She took it wondering who would send her a letter. She stood up, and Leon looked up at her. "I'm going to the toilet." She said, and walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leon felt that Yuffie wasn't acting herself today. But he decided to let it go, because maybe it was one of her…mood swings… He shuddered to himself. No one arrived at the table yet, so he was just listening to his Ipod.

Sora and Riku came to the table. They saw Leon listening to his Ipod.

"Psst, Riku! He's listening to music!" Sora whispered to Riku.

"Well, duh, I can see." Said Riku, stating the obvious.

"Ugh, fine!" Sora said, sulking and sat on his seat. He was angry at Riku for making him look stupid.

"Hey Riku! Let's do something to Leon!" He said, grinning.

Riku grinned too. "Yeah!" He said, rubbing is hands.

Sora went behind Leon. He put his hand in front of Leon. "Yoohooo! Leoooon!" He said.

Leon grabbed Sora's hand. Sora yelped. Leon took off his headphones. "You know, I'm not blind. My eyes were open all the while." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, darn it! I didn't see that!" Sora said.

Riku laughed uncontrollably. "Oh my god Sora! You're…you're… blind!" He said, laughing.

"Hey!" Sora said, angry. Then he saw a beautiful girl.

(Simple and Clean plays in the background.)

"Hey Sora!" Kairi said as she walked towards him.

Sora was drooling at Kairi. Kairi frowned. "Sora, that's disgusting." She said.

Sora snapped back to reality. "Huh? What? Oh…Hey Kairi!" He said, and was about to give her a hug.

Kairi giggled. "Hey again!"

Then, Sora hugged her. Kairi was shocked. Riku was grinning like an idiot. Leon just listened to music again.

Kairi slowly hugged Sora back. She felt like she was in the land of happiness. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ She thought.

_What the heck am I doing? _Sora thought. _Oh wait…I'm hugging Kairi! Beat that, Mama Squad! I mean…Riku! _He thought.

"S-Sora…you can let go now…" Kairi said quietly.

"Uh…yeah…hehe." He said, scratching the back of his head. _I can't believe I did that…._

Riku was prancing around Sora and Kairi. "Sora and Kairi, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang.

Kairi had a vein popping out of her head. She punched Riku.

Riku fell and had a huge bump on his head. "Namine!" He cried out.

…..

Namine's ears perked up. _Something is wrong…very…wrong…_ She thought, eyes hinting suspicion. _Suspicious_

"Alright Namine, get outta here and eat your lunch." Said Cid, in his usual voice.

Namine laughed. "Right Cid. _You old man._" She said the last part quietly.

"Whad'you say?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She said cheerfully, and went out.

"Kids nowadays…" He muttered, as he waited for the next class to come for P.E.

…….

"Riku! I'm here!" Namine said while running, perkily.

"Oh no! She got the perky attack!" Kairi said, gasping.

"Woah. It's like…perky with…Namine. Scaree." Sora said, shuddering.

"Namine! I missed you!" Riku said, running towards her too.

(Slow motion, people.)

"Oh they're gonna hug, hug, hug…hug…" Sora said, waiting for the slow motion-ess to stop. "Hug already!" He yelled.

And finally, they hugged. "They hugged!" Kairi said, clapping. Cloud and Aerith came. And they were panting. All eyes were on Cloud and Aerith.

"We did not kiss or do some shenanigans!" Cloud said, blushing.

Aerith nodded. "Go eat!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am, going right now!" Everyone yelled except for Leon.

Leon got up slowly. "Have you seen Yuffie?" He asked.

"No...where did she go?" Aerith asked, worried.

Leon remembered that she said she was going to the toilet. "I guess she's still in the toilet." He said, shrugging.

"She takes **that** long in the toilet? What did we eat this morning?" Cloud asked Aerith.

"We ate…I forgot." Aerith said.

"Ok. Well…maybe she's up to that stage where she puts those weird make-ups or whatever you girls wear." Cloud said. Silence came. The three of them knew that Yuffie would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever wear make-up. Not in her life would she ever dare to wear make-up.

"Nahhhh." Cloud said.

The three went to get food. Just after they left, Yuffie came and saw everyone wasn't there. She knew they went to get the food, so she went to get some too.

"Hey Yuffie! What's that in your hand?" Namine asked.

"Oh…nothing!" Yuffie said, laughing nervously, and she shoved the letter in her hand.

Leon saw what happened, and wanted to know what was in the letter. _Suspicious_

**What will happen to the group? Will Leon one day confess his love to Yuffie or will Yuffie do it? Will Cloud and Aerith one day marry? What is in that letter? Will Kairi and Sora confess as well? Will Riku eat a banana for lunch? Would Namine chew her chocolate milk straw? Find out the next chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's notes: I know, it was short, but I ran out of ideas. And the drama thing isn't over yet. It's like a short break for the people in the play. Reviews please!**


	13. Hyper for two and Riku's Death Wish

**Chapter 14**

**Questions to be answered: We still don't know if Leon's gonna confess, so does Yuffie. And, I have a feeling Aerith and Cloud would get married. And yes, Riku ate a banana. Namine chewed her straw. Sora and Kairi….well….let's see…**

Another day at school. Another boring old day at school…that's how everyone thought….

"DID YOU REMEMBER YOUR LINES?" Namine asked, or shouted at Riku.

Riku was a bit scared. "Um…yeah, kinda. I mean, I did, but, you know…" He stuttered.

"No, I don't know. What have you been doing?" Namine asked. Then she gasped. "You…you're…going out with another girl!" She said, and she ran to the corner of the drama room. She sniffed, and took out a handkerchief. "How could you!" She cried.

Riku ran to Namine. "No! I'm not cheating on you! I was playing games all day!" He said, confessing.

Namine perked up. "Really? Well, that's good." She said, and hugged Riku. "Because if I found out that you were going out with another girl, you are getting it. I mean it." She said the last part with added venom.

Riku froze up. "Yes…ma'am." He said.

Everyone else was amused. They were supposed to rehearse today, because after two days, it's the big day. But Riku forgot some of his lines, because he was too busy playing games.

Sora laughed. "The look on Riku's face was priceless!" He said.

Leon chuckled, so did Cloud. Aerith was just smiling, and thinking, _what a sweet couple!_ With a glint in her eyes that meant, "That's the power. Yesssss…."

And Cloud saw the glint, but he didn't realize what it meant. "Is that…a bad mood glint or an…angry glint?" He asked.

Aerith sighed. She slapped his head, and said, "Come on everyone, rehearsal is important!" She said.

Cloud rubbed his head. "I would never understand girls…" He muttered.

Leon heard what Cloud muttered. "She had an evil glint in her eyes." He said, and walked off.

Cloud sulked quietly before going off to the rehearsal area.

Behind everyone, was Kairi, and Yuffie.

"I'm telling you Kairi, this stuff is good. You just gotta have them." She said, handing one of the stuff to Kairi.

Kairi popped one into her mouth. Her eyes widened. "W-Wow…" She said.

"Told ya." Yuffie said, popping one in her mouth too.

Those two were happily eating candy behind the gang's back. And they never noticed, until…

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Where's Yuffie." Leon said, hinting that she might have been eating candy and Kairi must have been dragged into it.

"Oh…poor Kairi. Let's hope she doesn't get addicted to it too." Aerith said, shaking her head. Cloud nodded.

Sora was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"She means that Yuffie might have tricked Kairi into eating one of her good candies and Kairi might get addicted. No surprise though, Aerith got it once, but she got rid of it." Namine said.

"Oooh…" Riku said, feeling mischievous.

_Maybe I could get Yuffie into tricking Namine to eat candies, then she gets addicted, then I buy her candies, and she'll love me forever!_ He thought, scribbling in his notebook that magically popped out in his hands.

Namine tried to peek into his notebook. "What are you writing?" She asked.

He hid the book. "Uh…nothing. Just writing how cute you are." He said, laughing nervously.

Sora rolled his eyes. _He's probably writing how he could make Namine love him forever._

"How did you know?" Riku said, shocked at what Sora said.

"How did I know what?" He asked, confused.

"Um…Riku, we didn't hear anything…" Aerith said.

"What? Then it must have been my mind playing tricks on me." Riku said, thinking.

_Phew, almost got caught by Riku. But how did he know what I was thinking?_ Sora thought, confused.

"I bet Yuffie's gonna get Kairi to eat candy for the rest of her life." Cloud said, laughing.

Sora's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Kairi!" He said. "Hey that rhymes…Hehe." He said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean, don't worry Kairi! I'm coming to save you!" He shouted, and took out his invisible sword. "Aiaiaiaiaiaiaia!" He battle-cried.

"That is just weird…" Cloud said, freaked out.

Aerith giggled. "That was funny!"

"Yeah! So true!" Namine said, laughing.

Leon sighed. "I'll go stop Yuffie."

Riku's eyes turned teasy. "Oooh…" He started.

"Don't you say a word." Leon said, glaring.

Riku froze. "Yes sir!"

When Sora and Leon were gone, Aerith and Namine giggled. Cloud joined Riku in his teasing.

"Don't worry Riku, we all know the hyper girl and moody boy like each other." Aerith said, and Cloud nodded.

Riku and Cloud were skipping around Namine. "Leon likes Yuffie! Yuffie likes Leon!" They sang.

Namine laughed. "We are a bunch of idiots!" She sang.

Riku, Cloud and Aerith stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Namine with wide eyes.

"Uh…I didn't mean that." She said, laughing with embarrassment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kairi! Don't worry! I'm here! Now hands off the candy!" Sora cried.

"Oh no." Leon said nonchalantly.

The whole place was filled with candy wrappers and in the middle of it all was Kairi and Yuffie happily eating candies.

Sora looked at Kairi and Yuffie. They look so happy. Kairi looks so cute…

"Yuffie, I told you to stop doing that again." Leon said.

Yuffie looked up. She had huge eyes and she was sucking a lollipop. She looked like a kid, and Leon couldn't help but admit she was cute.

He looked away. "Clean up the candy wrappers." He said, trying not to blush.

Yuffie pouted. "Alone?" She asked.

"Nope, not alone. Kairi's helping." Sora said.

Kairi looked at Sora. "What? But it wasn't my fault!" She said.

"You still fell for Yuffie's candies. You're going to help clean this up young lady!" Sora said, like he's the mother.

Yuffie and Kairi grinned. "Yes, mommy." They said.

Sora paled. "M-Mom…my?" He said, shocked.

Leon chuckled. "You sounded like one." He said.

"No Leon, no! I'm not a woman!" Sora cried.

Yuffie and Kairi were giggling and cleaning up their wrappers.

Sora and Leon watched them clean up so that they didn't go do something stupid.

After they were finished, Sora and Leon clapped. "Good girls." Sora said.

But the other problem was, they were hyper.

"Sora…" Kairi called out to him.

"Yep, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Let'sgorehearsefordramaandthenwecangoeatwitheveryoneelseandthisisgonnabesomuchfunandiwannahavemorecandybutyouwon'tletmesothat'sunfair!" Kairi finished, pouting.

Sora sweat dropped. "Uh…ok, whatever you said." He said.

"Leon!that'snotfaircausekairi'sgonnagetcandyandi'mnotgonnagetanysowhyisthatfairforkairibecauseineedsomecandytooilikebeinghypersoyoushouldhavesoeandyforme!" She whined, clinging onto Leon's arm.

Leon sweat dropped too. Sora saw what Yuffie was doing and grinned. "I feel sorry for you man." He said.

"Don't. Just don't." Leon said, sighing.

Leon walked back to the gang and realized that Yuffie won't let go of his arm, so he lifted her up easily and walked towards the rest.

Sora was walking toward the gang too, when Kairi grabbed his arm. "Wha?" He said, surprised.

"Sora!" Kairi whined, pouting.

"What?" He asked.

She pointed towards Leon and Yuffie. "Carry me like that too!" She said.

Sora sighed. "But I'm too weak!" He said.

Kairi sat on the floor. She pouted, and she looked like she refused to get up.

Sora sighed. "Fine, fine." He said.

He lifted her up too, and he knew that it was easy because she was so light.

"Happy?" He asked, grinning.

Kairi grinned. "Yup!" She said.

Sora and Kairi laughed while Sora carried Kairi to the rest of the gang. Everyone looked at them.

"What? It's fun!" Kairi said, grinning.

"Yup!" Yuffie said, giggling.

Aerith giggled and Cloud chuckled. But they giggled and chuckled softly that Leon couldn't hear it.

"Well, we know the 'to be' couples now." Riku said.

"Really? Who?" Asked Yuffie.

Leon glared at Riku. "Uh…it's best not to say today, because today…is…a bad day. It's a bad day to reveal things. Today gives you bad luck if you do." Said Riku.

"Ok, then tell me tomorrow!" Yuffie said.

Leon glared at Riku again. "Uh…not tomorrow. It's bad luck too. I'll tell you…when the time is right." He said wisely.

"Which is never?" Said Kairi, looking at Riku straight in the eye.

Riku froze, because she guessed it.

"Just kidding! He'd tell us, say, three weeks from now, I guess." Kairi said, grinning.

"Oh, great!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

Leon glared at Riku. He mouthed words like. "You are dead."

"Yes sir!" Riku said, saluting Leon.

"Uh, he didn't say anything." Said Cloud, looking confused.

"You think he didn't say, but what did he say when he said what he said?" Asked Riku, acting wise.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, confused.

"He didn't make any sense, dear." Aerith said, patting Cloud's head.

"Ook…" Cloud said, feeling so confused.

"Hey! Did anyone finish rehearsing yet?" Someone yelled from somewhere.

"Oh no! We forgot! Let's rehearse!" Namine said, and everyone ran off to rehearse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rehearsal went by fast. Maybe because they spent more time goofing around.

"Riku, you have to remember by today!" Namine said.

"Ok, ok." Riku said, patting Namine on her shoulder. "I'd be finishing my lines by tonight!" He said, grinning.

"Good. Because even though the drama teacher was freaky, we can't let the drama go bad." Namine said.

"Right." Said Riku.

So those two walked back home first, leaving Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith and Cloud.

Cloud scratched his head. "Eh…I gotta go back too. Gotta finish my stupid math. Aerith?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes, I'll help you." Aerith said, giggling.

"Meet you later, Leon and Yuffie!" Cloud and Aerith said, as they walked back to their home.

"Leon, can Kairi and I go buy a smoothie at the café? Pleeeaaassseee!" Yuffie begged Leon.

Kairi nodded like a small kid.

"They still got the hyperness." Sora said to Leon.

Leon sighed and nodded. "Fine. But we're coming with you two." Leon said, looking at Yuffie.

"Ok!" Yuffie said, as she and Kairi skipped to the nearby café.

"You know, if the girls were like this, it wouldn't be so bad." Sora said, as he walked alongside Leon behind the girls.

When they neared the café, Yuffie and Kairi ran towards the café.

But Sora and Leon were still talking, and didn't really pay attention to what was happening.

"**Kairi! No!**" Yuffie screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What exactly happened? What happened to Kairi? What did she do? **

**Oh the good smoothie…**

**Wait for the next chapter of, "Let's go to school!"**

**A/N: Haha always wanted to do that. It's like those cartoons in cartoon network or something. Those little comics. Hehe…Ok, well, sorry for the delay, just finished exams and now it's the holidays! Yay! Reviews please!**


	14. Kairi's Problem

**Ok, I got a bit confused in the last chapter, and I put Chapter 14 instead of 13. How silly of me! Well, anyways, I just wanted to say that that was a mistake…**

That was pretty pointless, wasn't it? Ok, ok. Let's just go back to the story…hehe.

**Recap:**

"You know, if the girls were like this, it wouldn't be so bad." Sora said, as he walked alongside Leon behind the girls.

When they neared the café, Yuffie and Kairi ran towards the café. 

But Sora and Leon were still talking, and didn't really pay attention to what was happening.

"Kairi! No!" Yuffie screamed.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
**Chapter 14**

"Kairi! No!" Yuffie screamed.

Sora and Leon looked alert. "What happened?" Leon asked, worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Kairi! I wanted the strawberry smoothie!" Yuffie said, crying.

"Oh come on Yuffie, the mango smoothie's good too!" Kairi said.

"But strawberry's my favorite!" Yuffie said, anime crying.

Leon and Sora sighed and shook their head.

"That's it? You screamed and made us worried about you two for **that**?" Sora said, mad.

"Um…but it was a good reason! I mean, Yuffie wanted the strawberry and I ordered two mangos instead, but it's ok Yuffie, I asked them to change one of them to strawberry!" Kairi said, grinning.

Yuffie jumped up in happiness. "Hurray! Kairi did the right thing!" Yuffie said, grinning.

Yuffie and Kairi skipped around their chosen table. People didn't seem to mind though.

"Hey, how come the people don't find Yuffie and Kairi crazy?" Sora asked Leon.

"That's because they do this every time we go to the café." He said. "When they're buying smoothies." He finished.

"Ohhh. I feel like skipping around the table too." Sora said, grinning.

"Oh no." Leon said.

Sora joined Yuffie and Kairi.

"Yay Sora! You're joining!" Yuffie said, happy.

"Sora! Isn't this fun?" Kairi said to him.

"Yeah!" He said, laughing.

They all laughed. Except for Leon who just smiled because they were all stupid.

Their smoothies arrived. Leon ordered coffee and Sora ordered coke after that.

"Soon it's gonna be the play…" Kairi said.

Sora had a light blush on his cheeks. He still felt a bit shy that he was the main male character and Kairi was his love in the play.

Kairi giggled. "I'm excited!" She said, sipping her mango smoothie.

Sora let out a breath and smiled. "Yeah." He said softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Heheh…." Yuffie giggled, narrowing her eyes teasingly at Sora and Kairi. "Well, I can't wait either. I wanna watch both of your special parts." She said.

Leon chuckled. Yuffie grinned at him, and he felt a bit warm in his heart.

"Hey…what are you talking about?" Sora asked, suspecting something from Yuffie.

"Nothing." Yuffie said innocently.

Kairi giggled. She knew what Yuffie meant, but thinking about it made her feel a bit sad. Why? She didn't know the answer herself.

Kairi smiled. But her smile wasn't perfect like her usual smiles were. Only Yuffie understood Kairi's smile. The girls, Namine, Yuffie and Aerith only understood Kairi's smiles.

The four finished their drinks. "Well, shall we go back?" Asked Yuffie, standing up.

Sora, Leon and Kairi nodded. "Ok." Kairi said.

As the four walked back, Yuffie, Leon and Sora were talking. Well, Yuffie gave little witty comments about everyone, and Sora is always laughing while Leon gives Yuffie witty comments about her.

While Kairi…she thinks about what she's trying to sort out.

Too bad Sora doesn't notice how she feels about him.

Sora…how does he stand in my heart? Just as a friend…or more than that? Where do I stand in his heart? Am I just a very close childhood friend? Or am I more than that? 

Every time I see him, every time I talk to him, I can't deny that I feel so warm, and I feel so nervous. But because I've been his friend for such a long time, I don't find any problem talking to him. I don't stutter like other girls when they talk to some guy they like, I don't act clumsy and nervous when I talk to him. I feel like myself, so I really don't have any problem….

"Hey Kairi!" Yuffie said loudly in front of her. Leon and Sora was just looking at Kairi, a bit confused.

"Ah…" Kairi snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the three, especially Sora.  
"Uh…I guess I was thinking too much." She said, laughing sheepishly. "What happened?" She asked.

"Uh…." Sora pointed to the right, and she turned her head to see that she was right in front of her house.

"Oh..." Kairi said, looking at her house. This looks familiar… "My house!" She said, embarrassed.

Yuffie giggled. "Earth to Kairi, we've been standing here for so long already, and you've been standing here looking straight…there." Yuffie said, pointing to the horizon.

Kairi blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…hehehe…" She scratched her head.

"Well, bye-bye Kairi! See ya tomorrow!" Yuffie said, waving.

Kairi walked towards the entrance of her home. "Bye guys!" She said, waving back.

"Bye Kairi!" Sora said.

Leon just waved.

Kairi giggled and waved. But she knew that she was confused and sad.  
……………………………………………………..  
"I wonder what Kairi was thinking just now…" Sora said, putting his hands at the back of his head.

"Well, I have a feeling Yuffie knows what's wrong." Said Leon.

Yuffie froze. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You should know what was wrong with Kairi, because you're one of those girls." Leon said, emphasizing 'girls'.

"Hm…can't say that I do. I'll try asking her later." Yuffie said.

But she knew. Yuffie knew what was wrong with Kairi. Yuffie knew she shouldn't tell Sora, or any other guy. After all, she did promise to keep it a secret.

(A/N: I know, I never put this part in the story, but she did keep it a secret for Kairi. So did the other girls.)

Soon, it was Sora's house. His house wasn't that far from Kairi's anyway.

"Bye bye Sora!" Yuffie said, waving.

"Bye!" Sora said, and waved to Yuffie and Leon.

Leon just waved back.

Then, it's only Leon and Yuffie, walking to the same destination.

"Leon, Sora likes Kairi, right?" Yuffie asked, grinning.

Leon looked at Yuffie. "It seems so." He said.

"Don't you think they're a cute couple?" She asked.

Leon thought for a moment. "I don't think you should ask my opinion for that." He said. Then he realized. Is this déjà vu?

**Flashback…**

Leon and Yuffie were walking back home.

"Squall, Cloud likes Aerith, right?" She asked, grinning.

Leon looked at her. "It seems so. And stop calling me Squall." He said.

Yuffie giggled. "Don't you think they're a cute couple?" She asked.

Leon thought for a moment. "I don't think you should ask my opinion for that." He said.  
**  
End of Flashback…**

Leon closed his eyes and sighed. But when he felt something grab his hand, he opened them again. He looked at his hand, which was being held by Yuffie.

"Hey, it's been a long time since we did this together! I remember when I was only 7 that time, and I tripped, and then we both fell down because you said that I was strong. I bet you just fell purposely." She said.

She started swaying their hands, and she was humming a tune.

Leon looked at Yuffie. I guess she's still a kid after all. He thought with a small smile on his face. He didn't want to let go.

After all, this might be their last.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
"Come on Cloud! You can do this! It's easy!" Said Aerith, frowning at Cloud.

"But Aerith…" Cloud whined. "I want you to teach me!" He said.

"Cloud, you perfectly know that you know how to do this. You just want to waste time listening to my oh-so-perfect voice. At least, that's what you think." She said.

Cloud sweat dropped. She caught me. Well, that's Aerith I guess. He thought, smiling sheepishly.

"We're back!" A voice was heard.

"Ah!" Aerith said, standing up. "Welcome back!" She replied.

Yuffie and Leon came into the house. Yuffie grinned. "Me and Kairi had smoothies just now!" She said happily.

"Correction Yuffie, it's 'Kairi and I'" Said Aerith. "You must have had your favorite strawberry smoothie, and Kairi had mango, and you both must have done your traditional hyper skipping around the table, yes?" Aerith asked, giggling.

Yuffie's eyes went wide. "Woah. You remember? We don't go to the café so much than before." She said.

"How can I forget? It always gave me a laugh. I remember the first time you did that, and everyone looked at you as if you were crazy, but gradually they got used to it." Aerith said, giggling.

"Yup! They should know that we're always happy people!" Yuffie said proudly.

"You're right!" Aerith said, laughing.

Yuffie joined her. Leon chuckled.

In Cloud's study room, he heard everything clearly, and also chuckled.

Then Leon realized that Yuffie was really special. No matter what really happened, she would always smile. Though he could say the same for Kairi. But they were different in their own way. Yuffie had something different. 

"Ah! Aerith! I have something to talk to you about!" Yuffie said, taking Aerith's arm and dragging her to Yuffie's room.

"Oh! Um…Cloud, you're going to have to work your own sums for some while, unless Leon offers to help!" Aerith said.

Leon and Cloud heard what she said.  
…..  
"You do realize I'm not gonna help you, right?" Leon said.

"Yup…hey," Cloud put down his pencil, "…do you like Yuffie? As in, more than a friend or a sister?" He asked.

(Isn't it quite obvious that Yuffie likes Leon?)

"I don't know." Leon replied honestly.

"Ok…you do know that Yuffie's grown up, right? Just like Aerith." He said. "But she doesn't act like it. Maybe she doesn't really wanna change the way she is." He said, shrugging.

"I know that, but I praise you for saying that. You've actually said something right." Leon said, chuckling. He was just joking of course.

"Hey! I'm helping you here!" Cloud said.

"Yeah I can see that. Thanks anyway, but I'll tell you the answer when I sort things out." He said, walking towards his room.

Cloud just shrugged, and picked up his pencil. He looked back at his book, and groaned. He used his pencil to scratch his head. "How do I solve this sum…?" He said to himself.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
"Aerith, Kairi's sad again…" Yuffie said.

Aerith had a small sad look on her face. "Again…I do hope they confess soon." She said.

They both knew Sora and Kairi liked each other. But it was up to them to tell each other.

"Do you think we should at least give Sora and Kairi the confidence to tell each other?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith thought for a moment. "I suppose so. I'm sure Leon can help." Aerith said.

"Yeah! And I have a feeling Riku knows something!" Yuffie said, so sure of herself.

"Um…I think he only knows that Sora likes Kairi. But he's a bit like Sora; he doesn't really realize that he could boost Sora's confidence. We'll ask Namine to ask him to do that." Said Aerith.

"Yeah you got a point." Yuffie said. "I've been waiting for this! Oh, but we could tell Cloud too. I don't think he'd tell Sora, because you have the power." Yuffie said, laughing.

"Ah yes…" Aerith said, rubbing her chin. "You're right." She said, giggling.

"I shall call this, 'Mission SoKai!'" Yuffie said, raising her finger in the air.

"So…Kai? Where did you get that from?" Aerith asked, laughing.

Yuffie grinned. "I just made it up." She said.

"Well, whatever you want to call it. It means Sora-Kairi anyway, right?" Aerith asked.

"You guessed right!" She said.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Namine sighed. She forgot to finish her geography homework that was due tomorrow.

"I hope I don't have to pull an all nighter for this." She said to herself.

She hated geography. She hated history too. She didn't think she had any use for them. She wasn't planning to be an archaeologist when she grows up, or some kinda historian. The only thing she had always wanted to be was a designer. Any designer was good enough for her, as long as she can draw, because she loved drawing.

But even though she didn't like geography or history, she had to finish the homework, because she didn't want to get into detention.

She yawned. It was tiring to do homework. Then she remembered the play! They'd probably be practicing the whole day!

She felt relieved, but she knew she had to finish it.

"Ah!" She whined.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
It was only nine o'clock by then, and Kairi was watching T.V, but she didn't find anything fun on T.V. Or maybe she just didn't want to watch T.V.

She couldn't get her mind off Sora. Ever since he came back, she just knew she liked him, again. She had a crush on him long time ago, but when he left, she started to miss him greatly, well, who wouldn't? He was the closest friend she ever had.

But she didn't realize that she really liked him a lot. She thought it was just because he was her close friend. When he came back, she knew that she can't deny the fact that she likes him, or maybe it might reach to love.

Kairi sighed. I must be a real sick teen in love. She thought.

Then her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Kairi!" A happy voice said.

Kairi smiled and giggled. "Hey Sora!" She replied.

"Well, I wanted to check up on you because of just now. What were you thinking off? You were spaced out for a long time." Sora asked.

"Oh that, haha," She laughed with embarrassment, "I wasn't really thinking about things much, I just…spaced out I guessed." She laughed.

"Oh, ok." Sora said. But he felt she wasn't telling the truth.

Then Kairi decided to think about something else. Soon she got lost in her thoughts when she was thinking about one of her favorite animes, 'Fruits Basket'.

(A/N: Ok, I'm obsessed with this anime. I'm in love with it. But they only have 26 episodes of it! T-T I love Yuki and Kyo! I find Hatori cute too! Oh wait…who cares about that, haha….yeah.)

Kairi started squealing. "Yuki!" She said blindly.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Oh, uh…Yuki's from this anime called 'Fruits Basket'. Have you watched it before?" She asked.

Sora thought for a moment. "I think so. But doesn't he look like a girl?" He asked.

"Well, that's what all the guys say, but he's too cute!" Kairi said.

"Why do girls like guys who look like girls?" Sora asked.

"I like you." Kairi blurted out. She blushed. "I mean, like, as a friend, you know." She covered up.

Sora blushed, but felt a bit heartbroken. "Well, yeah, but…you like Riku, as a friend, and he looks like a girl." Sora said.

"I'm gonna tell Riku you said that." She said.

At Riku's house, Riku sneezed. He rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"No please don't!" Sora begged dramatically, so Kairi laughed.

"Ok, I knew you were joking." She said, laughing a bit.

Sora let out a breath. "Yeah, I was joking about that." He said.

"My point is, girls seem to like guys who look like girls." He said.

"Then I guess the guys look cute, but they look cute because they're guys. But if they wear dresses, then it's awful, because they're guys." Kairi said.

"Uh…right." Sora said, confused.

"Yup." She said.

Silence took over.

Kairi frowned. Then, her mother told her to go to bed.

"Well, I gotta go to sleep, night Sora!" She said.

"Oh, ok. Night!" He said.

Kairi hung up. She sighed. That silence was threatening me.

She went upstairs to go to sleep.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Sora looked troubled. "That wasn't Kairi. Kairi's more…happy. She didn't sound happy. I guess something's on her mind, but she won't tell me."

"You know that's right." Roxas said, coming into Sora's room.

"What? I thought you went back to school!" Sora said, surprised.

"You crazy? I got two weeks off! Why would I go back when I can spend time with my lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, brother?" Roxas asked.

"Ok! I get it! Sounds so bad when you say lovely brother!" Sora said.

Sora switched on the T.V. in his room because he had nothing else to do.

He was thirsty, so he decided to go down and get a drink, and he left Roxas watching T.V.  
….  
When Sora was coming in his room, he saw the most shocking thing in his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
**Author's Notes: Now what is that shocking thing Sora saw? dun dun dun…**

Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone has given me!


	15. Rehearsal, Awkwardness and Usual Stuff

**Chapter 15**

**Ok, from where we stopped…:**

**Sora saw the most shocking thing in his life.**

**Or something like that.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora saw the most shocking thing in his life. He almost dropped his drink.

He saw…Roxas dancing to 'Hung Up' by Madonna.

Sora's mouth gaped open. He never knew Roxas would do these things.

After a moment, Sora finally found the words to say to his brother.

"What the heck are you doing dancing like that! It burns my eyes!" Sora shouted.

"What's all the commotion?" Their mom shouted from downstairs.

"Everything's fine!" Roxas shouted back.

"It's totally normal to dance, Sora. Who doesn't like to dance?" Roxas asked.

Sora remembered the 'dance' Roxas was dancing. "I don't think your 'dance' looks like a dance." He said.

"I was dancing 80s style." Roxas said, proud.

Sora remembered his '80s dance' again. "Eh….no. It doesn't look like 80s style to me." He said. "More like monkey dancing." He said, laughing.

"It's still a dance!" Roxas said, pouting.

"There, there. Maybe later on, you can go to dance classes." Sora said, and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Fine, let's see you dancing!" Roxas said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine." Sora said, and danced. More like break-dancing.

Roxas hmphed. "If I was taught how to dance, I could master it in a day." He said.

"Yeah. Whatever you said." Sora said, and drank his drink again.

Silence took over, and Roxas scratched his head lazily.

"Hey Sora, did you tell Kairi you like her yet?" He asked suddenly.

Sora choked on his drink. "What?" He asked.

"I said, did you tell Kairi you like her yet?" He asked.

"Correction Roxas, it's supposed to be 'Did you tell Kairi that you like her yet?'" Sora said.

_Oh no, he's asking me if I confessed! Is this called, The Most Worst Time of The Day in My Life? I sound like a girl when I talk like that… _

"Stop changing the subject," He said, "Sora." - Evilly.

Sora gulped. "I wasn't trying to avoid the question…I was just correcting your question…eheheheheh…" He said, sweat dropping.

"Right, so give me your answer." Roxas said.

"Uh…um…no…" He said timidly.

"Oh for god's sake Sora! The day you finally have the guts to confess, is the day when you find out that Kairi's taken by another guy!" Roxas said, frustrated. He groaned. He was going to walk out of Sora's room when he stopped by the door and said, "You better get her soon, or else…I'll take her." He said seriously and walked out.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that." He muttered, and finished his drink.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Da Next Day…**

RING! The bell rang. (A/N: That line was very nostalgic…I remember when I was small and I was watching my Arthur's Computer storybook.) Students rushed into their classes, while some took it easy since they didn't have class first thing in the morning.

Four didn't realize the bell rang, even though they had no class in the morning.

The four of them were outside school, talking, and they didn't realize the bell rang, even though the bell was pretty loud.

The four walked opened the school doors, and walked in through the hallway.

_N.B.: This is the part when we go slow-mo._

(In what seemed like ages,) The four walked through the hallway coolly. Students, who were taking out their needs from the lockers or cleaning their lockers or messing around, looked at those four in awe.

As those four students found an empty class so that they could sit and talk, three out of the four grinned.

"That was cool wasn't it?" One asked goofily. (Sora)

"Yeah that was so cool!" Another replied, high fiving the one before. (Riku)

"Did you see those people? It's like we're the gangsters or something!" The other said grinning. (Cloud)

The last person shook his head hopelessly. "If it was meant to be cool, you're just destroying the coolness by talking like that." He said. (Leon - Obviously.)

"But you gotta admit it is!" Sora said.

"Sora's right man!" Riku said.

"Yeah!" Cloud said.

The three laughed, while Leon just sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi ran through the hallway. She needed to find Sora.

"Sora!" She shouted. "Where are you?"

"Sora!" She shouted again.

She sighed. She couldn't find him anywhere. And she searched everywhere!

Why did she need to find Sora? Well, it's because the both of them needed to rehearse their lines since this is the last day.

"Sora!" She shouted for the third time.

"SORA!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora, Riku and Cloud were joking around and laughing.

But Leon could hear Kairi shouting for him.

"Hey Sora, someone's calling you." Leon said.

"Really?" He said, and ran out of the class.

He walked, looking around for the person who was calling him, but he wasn't looking ahead, until…

"Woah!" He said, falling.

"Ah!" The girl said, falling.

Sora was on top of the girl who bumped into him. Or he bumped into her.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said, and saw the girl carefully. He blushed. "Kairi?" He asked.

"Ow…" Kairi said, and looked at the boy. "Sora!" She said.

"Sorry Kairi didn't see you there." He said.

"It's ok…um…" She said, and blushed.

_Sora is on top of me! Ok, that sounds wrong…_ Kairi thought, still blushing.

Sora realized that he was on top of Kairi, so he stood up quickly. "Well…hey, were you the one looking for me?" He asked as he gave his hand to pull her up.

Kairi took his hand and nodded. "Yeah, Ms. Juno (the drama teacher) asked us to rehearse." She said.

"Oh. Ok." He said, and walked with her to the drama room.

They walked silently, side by side, and after what seemed like ages, Kairi spoke up.

"Um…what were you doing just now?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just talking with Cloud, Riku and Leon." Sora answered.

"Oh…ok." She said, and smiled.

He smiled back. Again, silence took over.

Sora scratched his head. It was kind of weird, because every time he was with Kairi, they would talk non-stop, but for them to be quiet like this was weird.

Kairi fidgeted with her outfit, smoothing creases that weren't even there.

"So…Kairi, what were you doing?" Sora asked, without thinking. Only after he asked he remembered that she had art class. He felt pretty dumb.

"Oh, I was having my art class with Namine. I thought you knew." She said.

"Uh…um…I did! I just forgot it!" Sora stuttered.

Kairi giggled.

Soon, they arrived at the drama room, and right in the middle of the place sat Ms. Juno.

Sora and Kairi were freaked out, because she looked like those evil masterminds with their cats. Except she had a cup of coffee.

"Uh…mornin'!" Sora greeted.

"Good morning." Kairi greeted as well.

"Good morning, Sora, Kairi. I suppose you are ready for the rehearsal?" She asked evilly. "I'm sure you are…" She said, and laughed madly.

Sora and Kairi took a few steps back. "Y-You bet we are!" He said nervously.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Kairi! What's a best friend to do when you're best friend isn't around?" Namine said dramatically.

Her art teacher came to check on her. "How's the art?" She asked.

Namine sighed. "Without my partner, I don't know how it's going to turn out!" Namine said.

Usually Namine draws her art piece and shows it to Kairi. Then Kairi criticizes it at some point, and Namine tries to change it.

"She's always there to say the bad things in my drawings! Now that she's not here, no one would tell me!" Namine said.

"Well, let me see." The art teacher said.

But when Namine showed the teacher her drawing, the art teacher was speechless. Her drawing was too good. There weren't any flaws. How did Kairi see the bad things?

"Uh…you're stairs there is a bit out of shape!" The teacher pointed out.

"Stairs? That's a piece of wood!" Namine said.

The teacher sweat dropped. "Um…that's what I wanted to say!" She said.

Namine looked at her teacher. "Ok…" She said, a bit upset.

"I think…I'll go check on the others." The teacher said.

"Ok!" Namine said.

The art teacher sighed. Is it that her drawing was so good that she can't even recognize what it is?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie scribbled in her notebook of stuff that was written on the board.

Science was pretty boring sometimes. She was lucky to be sitting at the back because the teacher wouldn't be able to spot her daydreaming.

She daydreams about…someone. We all know who.

Now, what exactly does she daydream about him? She daydreams the possibilities of him smiling like Sora and Riku.

Imagine Leon coming to school everyday, smiling goofily, eating good candy, laughing and joking around.

Imagine Leon actually having a long funny conversation with Yuffie, and then grinning like Sora.

Imagine Leon giving her good candy….

_Ok, that sounds so wrong._ Yuffie thought as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aerith looked around her class. She thought she knew everyone. But she doesn't. Did she have amnesia?

"Psst. Aerith." A girl called out to her.

"Y-Yes?" She answered. Aerith turned to see Yuna. (Just for this chapter, I think.)

"Is it me or the people we know aren't here?" Yuna asked.

"I guess majority of the people from our class doesn't take Accounting." She said.

"I guess you're right." Yuna said shrugging. "Then it's only us." She said, sighing.

Aerith giggled. "Yeah, you're right."

Actually, Cloud used to take accounting until a few days ago. He stopped because he found it hard and boring.

_Cloud! Come back! The only person I know here is Yuna!_ Aerith thought desperately.

Cloud sneezed. "Someone's talking about me, or thinking about me." He said.

"Ever thought it was Aerith?" Riku asked.

"I suppose so." Cloud said, thinking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Since Aerith thought about me, then I can think about her, and then she'd sneeze! It's like we're talking, through sneezing!" Cloud said, feeling very intelligent.

Riku laughed.

Leon chuckled. "That's stupid." He said. "Besides, it doesn't happen all the time, and neither you nor Aerith would know what the thoughts are." He said.

"He's right y'know." Riku said.

Cloud sulked. "You didn't have to put so…so detailed!" He said.

"Then how was I supposed to say it?" Leon asked.

"You could have said, 'It's just the sneezes.' Then I would have stopped saying anything else!" Cloud said.

"Too straightforward. I don't like it." Leon said.

"Hey Leon, Cloud. I have a favor to ask you guys." Riku said. "It's about Sora and Kairi." Riku said.

"Say no more! I'm on it!" Cloud said.

"I didn't even finish what I had to say!" Riku said.

"You want Sora to get to know Kairi better, right?" Cloud asked.

"He already knows Kairi better, he knows her better than any of us!" Riku said. "He was friends with her since young, remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah…" Cloud said.

Leon remembered that too. He forgot about that.

"And so, I want you guys to do something, anything to bring them together. Just don't do anything drastic. It'll get our cover blown. If you need help, ask any of the girls. I'm sure they know more than us." Riku said.

Cloud looked at Riku. "You're smarter than I expected…" He said, impressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It means you actually knew that Sora likes Kairi and vice versa." Leon said.

"Well, duh, Sora told me he likes Kairi the first day he came to this school and met her again, and Namine told me that Kairi likes Sora." Riku said, looking very knowingly. (A/N: Does that sound right?)

"Yeah, we expected that." Cloud said.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious." Riku said.

Leon didn't say a word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora was scared. He saw them again. Them! TBOG! TBOG's back!

He started taking a few steps away from the slowly. That meant taking a few steps away from Kairi too.

Kairi turned to see Sora. "What are you doing, Sora?" She asked.

"Uh…nothing out of the ordinary." He said.

"I…see…" Kairi said, and looked back. She thought that Sora's avoiding her.

Sora stopped at the tone of Kairi's voice. He started to get worried. "Hey…Kairi. Are you okay?" He asked.

Kairi forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm totally fine!" She said, showing a thumb up.

"Well….if you say so." Sora said, shrugging. For now, he'd leave her alone. Maybe she might tell him later…which he knew was not going to happen.

He looked around the room. It was only him and Kairi in one corner, Ms. Juno sitting evilly in the middle of the room, and TBOG on the other side of the room.

"What were we supposed to do?" Sora asked.

"Rehearse!" Kairi said, and shoved the script to him.

"Ok." He said, scratching his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: Finally! Sorry I couldn't put it up yesterday because something was wrong with my internet. Sorry! **


	16. Yuffie's Fall, Sora's Confession

**Chapter 16**

School went by pretty fast. Even though Yuffie thought it was too boring than usual.

And it turns out that Ms. Juno was lying about the play being tomorrow. It was actually on next Tuesday. Hope she's not lying about that one.

Yuffie plopped down on her bed after a long but short day. She faced the ceiling, and sighed.

"Drama's such a pain in the neck…" She said to herself. "I'm never participating in any drama anymore!" She said loudly in her room.

"Yuffie!" Came a muffled voice from outside her door which she had locked so that she could be in privacy and out from anyone who wanted to know what's happening. (Lol, that was long.)

Yuffie muttered something incoherent as she got up to open the door. "What?" She asked as she saw Aerith smiling at her.

"Well, I heard you shout something in your room so I wanted to know what was happening!" She said, giggling.

"Nothing's wrong. I just felt like shouting, I didn't say anything. Just shouted." Yuffie said.

"Oh ok. Well, here are your clothes." Aerith said, handing them over to Yuffie. "Don't stay too long in your room or you'll get moldy!" Aerith said walking away and giggling.

Yuffie closed the door. Why did Aerith have to be so happy when she's not!

After some time, she heard the phone ring. Then she heard "Yuffie!" from outside her room, and she opened the door again.

"It's for you." Cloud said, handing the cordless phone to her.

"Thanks." Yuffie said, and took it. "Yullo?" She said. It was her way of saying hello on the phone.

"Hey Yuffie! It's me Nam-Nam!" Namine said happily.

"HUH! What kinda nickname did you give your self this time!" Yuffie shouted on the phone.

"Well…I like it!" She said, laughing.

Namine likes to give herself nicknames…only on the phone. That's why when she calls, she calls herself her nicknames. Why constantly changes every time she calls.

Like two days ago, when she called Yuffie, she called herself Nami. A few days before that, she called herself Namanam. A week before she called herself Amanam.

"Ok…whatever. So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I don't know…I was just bored." Namine said.

Yuffie knew this was gonna be a long talk because when they have nothing to talk about, Namine would keep thinking what to talk about till she gives up. And that's gonna be a long way. So Yuffie decided to go down and get a drink.

She was going to take a step on the stairs when Aerith called her from behind. So Yuffie spinned around to face Aerith, but slipped and fell down the stairs, screaming.

"Yuffie! What happened?" Namine shouted over the other line.

"Ow…I'm okay." She said on the phone, painfully, and looked up to see Aerith coming to her.

"Oh my god, Yuffie are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Aerith said, too worried.

"I'm fine." Yuffie said with a reassuring smile on her face and got up.

But she fell back down, and tried to held back her pain, so instead of screaming, she slightly whimpered.

"Yuffie!" Leon and Cloud came out, calling her. But Leon was downstairs and Cloud was upstairs.

Yuffie started laughing. "You all are a bunch of worrywarts." She said.

Then she talked on the phone again. "Sorry Namine, I had a little fall and got a small injury. Talk later, ok?" She asked.

"Ok! Get better soon!" Namine said, and hung up.

Yuffie let out a breath. Aerith took the phone from her. "Come on Yuffie, we gotta get you're leg bandaged." She said, trying to help her up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Yuffie said as she got up slowly.

"You know what; maybe someone ought to carry her. Um…" Aerith said, and thought who should carry her for a very tiny moment. Than she decided the eldest person should carry her. "Leon! Carry Yuffie to the living room!" Aerith said.

"Ok." Leon said, and scooped her up easily.

Yuffie blushed, but said nothing. "You think I twisted my ankle?" She asked Aerith and Leon.

"Probably. You're a bit clumsy anyway." Leon said.

Aerith laughed. "Well, maybe." She said.

Yuffie huffed. "Are you trying to crack a joke?" She asked jokingly to him.

"Not really, because it is a fact." Leon said.

"You're so gonna get it when my leg's bandaged!" Yuffie said.

"You can hardly stand, so what makes you think you can get me?" Leon asked.

"It's not painful!" Yuffie said, stubborn.

Leon dropped her on the couch.

"Hey! I'm in a fragile state right now!" Yuffie said.

"If you were, you would have been broken right now." Leon said.

"Alright already! Stop arguing, I'll go get the medicines. Leon, watch Yuffie so that she doesn't do anything reckless." Aerith said.

Yuffie sighed. "Why not Cloud?" She asked.

"Because Leon has more power…you know." Aerith said. "I mean, Cloud starts to goof around and play with you, and then you get hurt again." Aerith said.

"She's right." Cloud said coming to the scene. "Except for the goofing off. I don't do that." He said.

"Yeah…" Yuffie said, knowing that he's wrong.

"Yeah!" Cloud said.

"Alright, alright. Get the stuff." Leon said. "I'll check if you sprained your ankle." He said.

He checked if she sprained her ankle. And when she yelped in pain, he knew she did.

"You did." He said.

"Oh poopie." She said, crossing her arms.

After some time, Leon got bored and sat next to her. So did Yuffie, so she just wanted to walk around. She stood up, slowly, and when she felt fine, she took a step but she was suddenly pulled back down.

"Hey! What's that for?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to go anywhere." Leon said.

"And why not?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm back!" Aerith said. Yuffie slumped deeper into the couch.

"There's your answer." Leon said.

"So, did you sprain you're leg?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah." Leon said.

"Well, don't mind, don't mind! Just bandage it up and don't walk around too much." Aerith said.

"What? But if I don't walk, then what would I do?" She asked. Walking is part of her life, if she sat the whole day, that's…not hyper enough!

"You may walk sometimes, but not every single moment." Aerith said.

"Does that mean I can't go to school?" Yuffie asked cheekily.

"You will go to school." Aerith said.

Yuffie grumbled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mom! I'm going out to get some groceries!" Kairi said to her mom.

"Ok, be careful!" Her mom replied.

Kairi went out and looked up. Oh how she loved the sky…sky…sky…Sora…

She slapped herself. _What am I thinking?_ She thought.

She walked past the playground near her house, and unfortunately some kids saw her, and laughed. They slapped themselves like Kairi. (You know how kids like to see funny stuff and end up following them…yeah…)

As she walked towards the supermarket, she saw the list her mom gave her. She wanted to buy the food quick, she felt a bit nervous being out here…alone.

"Kairi!" She heard someone call her. She turned to see Riku.

"Oh, hi Riku!" She said.

Riku walked over to her. "Whatcha doing here?" He asked.

"I'm going grocery shopping for my mom." She said, showing him the piece of paper.

"Oh...I thought you were going on a date with Sora or something." He said, laughing.

Kairi blushed. "In this place? Why would we go out here? I mean, not that I would want to go out with him, I mean, I would like to go out with him. No, what am I saying, I…" Kairi stuttered, but stopped. "Riku! You purposely did that!" She said.

Riku laughed. "You didn't have to keep blabbering." He said.

Kairi looked down. She didn't want him to see her blush, even though he knew she was blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing. I was just walking and by coincidence, I saw you here. I'm also bored." Riku said. "Hey, if you're going grocery shopping, mind if I help?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's get this done quick, because I wanna watch something on TV later." Kairi said, walking inside the supermarket.

"Ok." Riku said, following her.

As soon as they got in, Kairi went rushing through aisles, getting everything that was written on the paper.

Riku was just laughing and followed her, thinking she was a crazy old lady searching for the scared food.

"Chill Kairi, you'll get home in time." Riku said.

"I know…but I hate being in supermarkets!" She whispered to him.

"Why? It isn't a bad place, I mean; it's where you get…FOOD!" He cried out, thinking of all the food there was.

………………….

Sora walked through the street, which was near the supermarket Kairi and Riku were in.

He was bored, and he wanted to know some things. Why was Kairi so tense during rehearsal? Did he do something wrong? He was only scared of TBOG…

"Riku! You didn't have to shout! Everyone was looking at us!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey, we got the stuff, and look who's shouting now!" Riku said, laughing.

Kairi sighed. Riku and Sora sure made a pair. They're so…so…something!

"Thanks Riku, for accompanying me to the supermarket." Kairi said.

"No probs, and besides, I had nothing else to do." Riku said, smiling.

Sora from far saw those two. He started wondering, was she going out with Riku?

Slowly, he started thinking worse. Riku was betraying Sora? But Riku knows that Sora likes Kairi! How could he…

And Kairi! She likes Riku! He knew she liked someone, but Riku…and she acted fine when Riku was with Namine! What happened to Namine? Does she know about this? Why is everything going so bad for him? Is his love luck meant to be so bad?

"Kairi…Riku…how could you…" Sora whispered, and sniffed a bit.

"Hey Sora!" Riku shouted from behind him, patting shoulders.

Sora stiffed. _They saw me!_ He thought, sweat dropping.

"I wasn't bothering your little date in the supermarket! I mean, I was just walking around and since the supermarket was kinda near my house I just saw you two walking together outside the supermarket talking like a couple so I didn't know that you two were together but I understand if you didn't want to tell anyone about it since I guess Kairi's so cute and popular in our school and you're probably one of the new popular guys in school too, so it might be a bit bad if everyone finds out what's happening when you guys are dating so" Sora blabbed on.

"Sora! Calm down." Kairi said, walking towards the two and she heard everything that was said. "Take a deep breath, calm down, and listen to what I have to say." Kairi said.

Sora took a deep breath. "Ok…I'm ok." He said.

"Good, now, Riku and I aren't dating. I was buying some groceries, as you can see here." She said, lifting up her bags. "Riku just helped me…but in what way, I don't know." She said. "Why would Riku date me when he has Namine anyway?" She said.

"Yeah, Namine's the one for me!" Riku said proudly.

"Oh…my bad." Sora said, embarrassed.

"It's ok. Why don't we all go home then?" Kairi asked.

"Ok." Sora said.

"Sorry, I have to go pick up my mom's friend's son at the arcade…I left him there because I was too bored and he was having fun." Riku said, walking away.

"Uh…bye Riku." Sora and Kairi said.

As they saw Riku walk away, the atmosphere tensed. They were shy to talk to each other, for the first or maybe second time.

"Kairi, I need to talk to you." Sora said.

"Oh…ok." Kairi said.

"Um…why don't we go back to your house, put the food in the kitchen, and we'll go catch a drink?" Sora asked.

"Sure!" Kairi said, smiling.

Sora offered to carry the bag, but even though Kairi refused, she lost anyway.

……………………….

Sora waited outside Kairi's house, until she got back out and ready.

"Ok, let's go." Kairi said.

Sora nodded.

They walked to a nearby café, and had a drink.

"Kairi…I wanted to talk to you…about us." Sora said.

Kairi's eyes widened. "A-About us?"

"Yeah. About us." He said, and then realized what that meant. "I mean, as us being friends, not anything more than that, that's not what I meant." He said quickly, laughing awkwardly.

"O-Oh, right!" Kairi said, laughing.

Silence took over, and they both needed to say something.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I need to tell you…that…" Sora said, trying to get the courage. _You can do this; it's like one of those romantic animes. It's easy._

"Kairi…I…I…" _You can do this!_ "I like you!" He said. He felt like the invisible weight weighing down his feelings had come off.

Kairi didn't say anything. Rather, she couldn't. She was shocked, and she simply held her drink.

Sora looked at Kairi. After seeing her unemotional face, his face lowered. "I'm so sorry. I…I just had to say it. I didn't mean to put you in any hard situation. I know you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, but it's ok. You can say that you hate me." He said, and now he felt a huge ache in his heart.

He felt like he was about to cry. "At least…at least…let's stay as friends…" He said, voice faltering slightly, as he was in the brink of crying. Now he regretted; he was going to lose his closest, most important friend.

He hid his face. He was so embarrassed, so disappointed in himself, so sad, so angry, and so hurt. He couldn't hold his tears back, so he let them fall.

He heard some shuffling noises, and then a gentle hand stroking his back.

"You didn't have to put so much trouble and weight in your heart to tell me this Sora." She said. She kept stroking his back, and then patted his head.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I must have put so much trouble in yourself." Kairi said, smiling sadly. She was happy that he felt the same way as her. "But…I'm so glad to hear it!" She said.

Sora slowly looked up and saw Kairi's smiling face. "Does that mean…" He whispered, thinking what he thought was impossible.

"I never hated you once, and I never will. I like you too, Sora." She said, hugging him. "Thanks." She whispered, but he heard it.

Sora was in a state of shock. _Told you it was easy._ A voice in his head said.

He smiled goofily. He slowly hugged Kairi back, feeling so happy. "I knew it was easy." He told himself aloud.

"What did you say?" Kairi asked, looking up.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy." He said, grinning.

Kairi giggled. "Me too." She said.

……………………………………….

After that, Sora walked her back home. They hugged, and Kairi kissed him on his cheek.

Sora blushed. Then he grinned. "YAY! Kairi kissed me on my cheek!" He said jumping around.

"Sora! Keep it down!" Kairi said, giggling.

The same kids playing in the playground saw what Kairi did. And they copied her.

Kairi and Sora watched the kids do what they did. When they saw a small guy kiss another guy's cheek, Sora looked so disturbed.

"Gay…" Sora said.

"They're just little kids, Sora. It's natural." Kairi said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes: Phew Ok, mushy stuff isn't good for me. Thanks for everything! Please review!**


	17. Why do I feel sad?

**Chapter 17**

Sora walked back home, thinking about so many stuff, and feeling so happy because he finally got together with Kairi. _Wait till Riku hears about this._ He thought.

He went back home, said his greetings to his mom and dad, and went upstairs.

He dialed Riku's number. The phone picked up. "Riku! Guess what!" Sora said excitedly.

"Sora! Congrats on getting together with Kairi! That was some touching confession!" Riku said.

Sora blinked, confused. "WH-What? You mean, you were there?" He asked.

"Well duh. Namine and me." Riku said proudly.

Sora sweat dropped. "You sneaky people." He said.

"Oh come on Sora! It was great!" Riku said.

"Well, I appreciate you telling me that." Sora said.

"Well, now you're with Kairi. Any plans on what next?" Riku said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Are you blank, or are you just saying that? No dates, no dinners, no lunches, any couple time?" Riku asked.

"I don't remember you doing that!" Sora said.

"That's because you never saw me!" Riku said.

Sora could practically see Riku grinning on the phone. "Whatever. For now, I don't know. But I'll ask her out sometime." He said.

"Good. Because you gotta." Riku said.

"Is that all you can say?" Sora asked.

"Uh…I couldn't say anything else." Riku said.

"Alright. Who else knows about this?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…I think Namine told Yuffie and all about this, that's for sure." Riku said.

Sora listened to what he said, and heard a few crashes. Then he heard some yelling.

"Ooh, sorry Sora, gotta go. I was playing with this ball and it slipped out of my hands and crashed into my mom's pots and pans. Bye!" He said, and hung up.

Sora sighed. That's what he gets for having his phone near the kitchen.

**Flashback…**

"Hey Riku! What's up?" Sora asked Riku.

"Hey. I was wondering, I'm moving to my new house right? So shouldn't we have the phone near the kitchen?" Riku said. "Is it so wrong?" He asked.

"Um…not really, but why?" Sora asked.

"Because I wanna get some grubs in case I get hungry while talking on the phone." Riku said.

**End of Flashback…**

Sora shook his head. Then he heard someone coming. He turned around.

"Sora my man! I heard what happened!" Roxas said.

Sora's eyes widened. "You know too?" He asked.

"Don't be so shocked! I know you're with Kairi now." Roxas said.

"What? How did you know?" He asked.

Roxas' eyes narrowed slyly. "I've got my…sources." He said smirking.

Sora raised his eyebrow. "It's like you have so many personalities." Sora said.

"I know! Aren't they cool! I mean, last week, I was eating so many cakes I became addicted to sugar. Wait, is that called a personality?" Roxas asked.

"That was just random." Sora said. "But really, how did you know?" Asked Sora.

"I just guessed. By the way you reacted; I guess my guess was a perfect guess." Roxas said, and ran around the house saying "lol".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi's cell phone rang. She answered it, and she heard Yuffie on the other line.

"Hi Yuffie!" Kairi said.

"Kairi! I heard what happened from Namine! You two finally got together, huh?" Yuffie said, laughing.

"WH-What? How did Namine know?" She asked.

"She was there! With Riku!" Yuffie said.

"Oh." Kairi said. "Well, I wouldn't have seen them anyway. They were probably hiding." She said.

"Well, more like a disguise. A very weird disguise." Yuffie said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"She was happily telling me on the phone that she was wearing an afro." Yuffie said. "And she told me Riku was wearing a 'flashy' necktie." Yuffie said, laughing.

Kairi laughed. "What for, I mean, they were hiding." Kairi said.

"Yeah, they're weird." Yuffie said.

"True, true. But we're weird too." Kairi said.

"So true." Yuffie agreed. "Ow! Cloud! You know I sprained my ankle! I am in the state of fragileness!" Yuffie said.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I just sprained my ankle and Cloud just kicked me." Yuffie said.

"There is no word as fragileness!" Cloud yelled.

"How do you know?" Yuffie said.

Kairi laughed. "Are you okay? You can still walk, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I wanna put up an act for these people here." Yuffie said. (These people here as in Leon, Aerith, and Cloud.)

"Right." Kairi said.

Yuffie giggled. "OK, I gotta go. Aerith's calling me for some reason." Yuffie said.

"Ok, byebye!" Kairi said.

"Byebye!" Yuffie said, and hung up.

……………

Yuffie placed the phone back to where it was. She was going to walk downstairs because Aerith called her.

At first she thought her leg wasn't going to be as painful as before, so she walked downstairs as usual. But when she did, she felt pain. She didn't scream though, because she didn't want to worry anyone. So she walked so slowly down the stairs.

Leon came out of his room, and saw Yuffie walking slowly down the stairs. And by the way it looked; it didn't look like it's going to finish that fast. He sighed, and walked downstairs till he reached her. When he did, he picked her up easily…again.

"Woah!" Yuffie said, and looked at who carried her. "Leon!" She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

Yuffie chuckled. "What are you doing?" She asked, frowning after.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Leon asked.

"Why are you doing this? I can walk very well on my own." Yuffie said.

"Alright I'll just drop you here." Leon said.

"Wait! Don't drop me here!" She yelled.

"Then what do you want me to do, princess." He said, teasing her.

She gasped. "You did not just call me princess!" She said.

"I did." He said.

Yuffie didn't talk for a moment. Leon looked at her concerned.

"Yuffie, what do you want me to do?" Leon asked. _Why did I just ask that?_ He thought to himself. He might as well just have dropped her.

"Well, since you called me a princess," She said, adding quotes, "Then carry me to where Aerith is!" She said, pointing forward.

Leon shook his head. "Whatever you said, 'princess'." He said.

He carried her to the kitchen, where Aerith was.

"Oh! Leon! Good timing! And you got Yuffie in your arms too!" Aerith said happily.

Yuffie (and Leon!) blushed. "So, why'd you call me?" Yuffie managed to ask, as Leon put her down. Yuffie leaned on Leon's arm as she stood, trying not to put pressure on her sprained ankle.

Aerith smiled. "I wanted to change the bandages on Yuffie's leg. I suppose they've become a bit lose." Aerith said.

(A/N: Don't ask me anything about why I said this. It might be meaningless, but I don't know! I'm not a doctor! I'm only thirteen! I'm a baby! I'm joking about being a baby. But I don't know anything. I mean, I don't know anything about being a doctor.)

"So, Leon, can you do that for me? I have to cook." Aerith said.

"Ok." Leon said, as he took the bandages and other stuff from Aerith. He walked towards the living room. "Yuffie." He called.

Yuffie sighed. She hopped towards the living room, giggling at the same time. She seems to be having fun hopping. (A/N: I do too!)

She arrived at the living room, still hopping, until Leon tripped her. She fell down with a light thump, and she opened her eyes to look up at Leon. She blushed.

"What if you fell like that?" Leon asked. "Maybe you'd sprain your other ankle, and then you'd need crutches." He said.

"Oh come on, Leon. That was a light fall. Like that would sprain my ankle, again." She said, rolling her eyes.

Leon shook his head. "You can expect the worst possible things from small happenings." He said.

"Whatever, Leon. Just put me down." She said.

He looked at the way he was holding her. It looked as if he was holding her like he was carrying towels. And when he realized that, he accidentally dropped her.

"Ow! Put me down as in carefully!" She said, as she slowly got up.

"Sorry." He said, and he quickly scooped her up again.

"You are so weird right now." Yuffie said, eyes showing suspicion. "Something up?" She asked.

He realized his actions, and put her on the sofa. "No…nothing." He said, and looked away. He knew he was blushing, but he didn't want to show it to her. Because it was she who was making him blush and do stupid antics.

"Let's just change this quickly." He said, looking at her leg, and started changing.

As he was taking care of her leg, she looked at him. Her eyes softened. "Did you hear? Sora finally asked Kairi to be his girlfriend. I guess we didn't need to help him after all." She said quietly.

He looked up. "That's good." He said.

"Yeah, but I guess that leaves the two of us. We're single!" She said, laughing a bit. But she knew she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I suppose we are." He replied. Then he looked up and smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon." He said.

She looked at him and didn't speak for a moment, for she was looking at his smile. "You should smile like that often." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." She said. "W-Well, if I find someone soon, that's gonna leave you alone! That's sad. It's not nice to leave you alone!" She said, laughing awkwardly.

"I…guess." He said. _I think she said that I should smile more often. _He thought as he looked down.

Yuffie's eyes saddened. "You still think of her?" She asked.

"No. Rinoa's someone from the past. I can't dwell on her all the time." He said.

Yuffie smiled. "That's…good to hear." She said.

Leon stood up. "All done." He said.

Yuffie felt too sad. She wanted to say everything she felt about him right there, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Instead, she hugged him.

Leon was surprised, and dropped the things he was holding. But slowly he hugged her back.

The reason Yuffie was hugging Leon was because she was hiding tears that were threatening to fall. She felt calm hugging him, and felt like her tears were going to stop from falling.

"Thank you." She managed to say. "For taking care of my leg and saying all those stuff." She said.

"Your…welcome." He said. He was blushing, but he like the comfort.

But from the kitchen, they heard a scream. It sounded like Aerith.

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other, alert. Then they heard Cloud shouting, "Aerith!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: Oooh…I added some LY fluff! Makes me feel excited too! I wonder what happened to Aerith…haha…well; we got to wait for the next chapter to come out! Until then, see you all later!**


	18. Run Away

**Chapter 18**

Aerith screamed. Cloud shouted her name. Leon ran towards the kitchen, while Yuffie tried to keep running, only finding her ankle to hurt a lot.

Leon looked at Aerith. Cloud was frowning, and Aerith giggled.

"I burnt myself!" She said, laughing.

Cloud sighed. "You scared me for nothing."

Leon nodded. Soon, Yuffie came. Despite her pain, she managed to say, "W-What? What happened?" She asked.

The three looked at Yuffie, and Leon immediately helped Yuffie stand while she leaned on him again. Yuffie sighed. "Why did you scare us like that?" She asked.

Aerith giggled. "Sorry."

"Aerith…the food's burning." Leon said, pointing towards the food.

"Oh!" Aerith said, turning towards the food. Then the food caught on fire.

"Fire!" Cloud said, and came running towards the pan, with a fire extinguisher. "Take that, you fires!" He shouted.

Yuffie burst out laughing. Leon groaned and shook his head, and Aerith laughed.

"That takes care of that." Cloud said, feeling proud.

"You didn't have to go that far." Leon said.

"Where there's a fire, there's a fire extinguisher." Cloud said.

"Uh…ok…" Yuffie said, after stopping her laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'm cooking. Everyone go out! You'll all get in the way!" Aerith said, half joking.

"Aerith…" Cloud said, in anime-style tears. "You know I won't get in the way!" He said.

"No, but you would end up eating everything I cooked for dinner!" Aerith said, smiling.

"Right…" Cloud said, going out.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Cloud said, and opened the door.

"Hey everyone!" Namine and Riku said happily.

"Oh god." Cloud said, but not dramatically. Kinda like Leon-like.

"We were bored! We had nothing else to do…" Namine said, about to tear.

"It's ok, Namine. We'll go to Kairi and Sora's house then." Riku comforted her.

"But I was looking forward to having fun with everyone here!" She said, sniffing.

"But **they don't want us here**…" Riku said, rather loudly.

"Cloud, who is it?" Aerith asked.

"Uh…" Cloud started, but was interrupted quickly by Namine and Riku.

"Hey Aerith! It's Namine and Riku!" They said. "Cloud doesn't want us here though..." They said sadly.

"Oh no! Cloud, let them in!" Aerith said.

"But Namine is in perky attack mode and Riku is influenced by her!" Cloud said.

"That's not a reason to keep them out there! Come in you two!" Aerith said.

Namine and Riku jumped in joy. They went inside after Cloud stepped aside, and both gave him mischievous looks. Cloud sighed, and closed the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora munched on his sandwich as he flipped channels.

"Sora! It's my last week of holidays! You're gonna just sit there and grow fat? Kairi ain't gonna like that!" Roxas shouted.

"Shut up, Roxas! Look who's talking! You're eating a plate of burger and playing games! You better not get my controller oily!" Sora shouted.

"I'm not eating a burger! I'm eating a CHEESE burger!" Roxas shouted.

"It's a burger, for god's sake!" Sora shouted back.

"A CHEESE burger!" Roxas shouted.

…

There was a knock on the door, so Sora and Roxas' mom went to open it.

"Hello! And you might be…" She said, looking unsure.

"Hey! I'm Axel, Roxas'…and that other dude's friend." Axel said, as he forgot Sora's name.

"Oh, Roxas' friend! Come in!" She said.

"Thanks!" He said, and he walked in.

"Roxas is upstairs, and Sora is watching TV." She said, and she said, "Sora, Roxas! You're friend is here!" She said.

"It's a CHEESE burger!" Roxas shouted.

"No, it's still a plain BURGER!" Sora shouted back.

Then Roxas finally came down. "Why you little 'burger saying' dwitt!" Roxas said.

"You wanna fight? Bring it! Bring it!" Sora said, pumping his fists up.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" Roxas said.

"Alright already, stop fighting!" Axel said, standing between them. "You're brothers!" He said.

"Axel?" Both of them asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Roxas, hey…uh…Sora. Yeah, that was your name." He said, scratching his head.

"Axel!" Roxas said, about to hug Axel.

"Dude, dude." Axel said, stopping Roxas by a few feet. "No mushiness." He said.

"Alright, alright." Roxas said. "Hey, if I had a cheese burger, would it be a burger OR a cheese burger?" He asked.

"Cheese burger OR not, it's still a burger." Sora said.

Axel thought for a moment. "I duno. Ask the burger people for that. I ain't a burger person, I'm a hotdog person." He said, shrugging.

"We will put off this fight for a moment." Roxas said, eyes narrowing.

"I will see you some other time then, brother." Sora said, like a vampire.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey Roxas, I'm here to play that weird game you said I should play." Axel said.

"Oh yeah, come on up." Roxas said, and Axel went up, Roxas following him, but not before looking at Sora and hissing.

"Hiss yourself." Sora said, and went to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going out to Kairi's house for a while." He said, going out.

"Oooh…it must be fun having a girlfriend huh?" She said, teasing him.

"Mom!" He said, and went out.

His mom laughed, and went up to give Roxas and Axel drinks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora walked towards Kairi's house, which wasn't far from his.

But when he reached Kairi's house, he saw her outside, sitting on her garden bench.

"Kairi!" Sora called, waving.

Kairi looked up, and was delighted to see Sora's face. "Sora!" She said, waving back, and stood up to open her front gate.

"Hey." Sora said, hugging Kairi.

Kairi giggled. "Hi Sora! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was bored, and Axel came over to the house. So Roxas is playing some game with Axel." He said.

"Aw…you're lonely?" She asked.

"Nope. Roxas and I were just fighting over burgers just now." He said.

Kairi sweat dropped. "Burgers…ok…" She said.

"Yeah…" He said, suddenly feeling like the conversations over.

"Hey, let's go watch a movie!" Kairi said, grinning.

"Ok!" Sora said, grinning even more.

Kairi laughed, and went inside her home. "Wait a minute, ok?" She said, running in quickly.

……………..

Kairi soon came out, with a handbag. "Alright, all set!" She said, smiling.

"Great! I need to get my wallet, so let's go to my house." He said, holding her hand.

Kairi blushed, and then smiled. "You always wanted to do this, didn't you?" She asked, giggling at the intertwined hands.

Sora blushed and looked away. "We always used to do this when we were younger." He said quietly as they walked.

Kairi smiled. "Right. But that was when we were younger. Well, I guess it's ok, I mean, I did used to have a small crush on you." She said.

Sora grinned. "Me too! And I always had fun playing with everyone on the beach!" He said.

Soon they arrived at Sora's house. "Let's go in." He said.

"It's ok, I'll wait here." She said.

"No way! Someone might kidnap you!" He said, worried.

"I'm not weak!" She said.

"Yeah, I know you're not, but I don't want you waiting out here!" He said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go in." She said.

They went inside, and Kairi greeted Sora's mom.

"Kairi! It's been a long time since I saw you! How are you?" She asked.

"I've been great! What about you?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh I've been good too! And so is Sora's father." She said. "But you've grown a lot, Kairi!" Sora's mom said.

"Nah, not really, I know there's some of that small kid of myself in me!" Kairi said.

Kairi and Sora's mom laughed. Sora sweat dropped, and said, "I'll go get my wallet." And he went upstairs.

Kairi and his mom talked, laughing all the while.

Sora went up, thinking. _I'm glad Kairi became my girlfriend…_ He blushed. _Oh my god, what if…what if…what if we marry too!_ He thought. He blushed with a goofy grin on his face. He walked towards his room, still in his thoughts.

_That's gonna be great…_ He thought, and bumped on his room door. Hard. "Ow…" He muttered, rubbing his nose.

He opened the door, and got his wallet, and then walked downstairs.

"I'm back." He said, and looked at Kairi and his mom. They smiled at him, staring at him.

"Uh…what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Kairi said, getting up. "It was really nice talking to you Miss! Come over sometime, ok!" Kairi said bowing and walking out.

"Ok Kairi! I'll come sometime!" His mom said, and Sora walked out.

"Ok mom, see you later!" Sora said.

Sora's mom waved at the both of them, and closed the door.

Sora sighed. "I hope you didn't talk about anything weird." He said.

"Of course not Sora!" Kairi said, and giggled. _Marry Sora…that's a nice dream._ She thought.

They walked together towards the movie cinema, hand in hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Noo! I wanna watch TV!" Yuffie said, whining.

"Come on Yuffie! Let's go to your room!" Namine said.

"Nooo! Let me go! I'm an injured person!" Yuffie whined.

"Oh!" Namine said, instantly dropping Yuffie's arm, "I forgot about that. Sorry!" Namine said.

"Yuffie's hurt? Where?" Riku asked.

"I sprained my ankle." She said.

Namine's eyes turned to teasing eyes. "Yuffie…must be pretty nice huh? Getting special treatment from Squall!" Namine whispered.

Yuffie blushed. "W-What are you saying? He won't do that to me!" She said.

"Hm…who knows…" Namine said. "Riku! We're going back home!" Namine said.

"Aw…already? I thought we were starting, not ending." Riku said, grumbling.

"Riku! I'm gonna leave you!" Namine said.

"No! Namine! My love!" He cried dramatically.

Namine had heart eyes. "Oh Riku! You're always flattering me!" She said, dreamily.

"That's what I must do for a fair lady like you." He said, manly.

Cloud's nerve exploded. "Go out and do that kinda stuff!" He said, and kicked them out.

"Wee! Thanks Aerith!" They said, and flew out.

Yuffie laughed. Aerith sighed, and Leon just came down. "What happened?" He asked.

"Namine and Riku came by and they were teasing Yuffie, then they flew out." Cloud said, leaving out the part where he kicked them.

"Cloud kicked them AND THEN they flew." Yuffie said, getting up.

Cloud looked at Yuffie. "You will pay for that…" He said.

"But, knowing them, they won't get angry." Leon said. Yuffie walked past Leon and Cloud. "Where are you going?" Leon asked.

"Somewhere." Yuffie said, and went out.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe she'd come back soon." Leon said, and watched TV. But he was worried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie walked around the neighborhood, feeling like there's nothing to do. But at least she brought her MP3 with her…

She listened to 'But It's Better If You Do' by PANIC! At The Disco. (A/N: The song is good!)

As she walked around the neighborhood, she started thinking.

_Why can't I just say it? Why can't I tell him how I feel? Ever since we were living under one roof with Cloud and Aerith, I always thought he was like an older brother to me. But that was because I was too young back then. Now it's different, now it's much more complicated. I know I like him, a lot, and it's getting harder and harder for me to say it. _

_No matter how many times I try, I just can't say it! And it makes me so mad! Why?_

She screamed her thoughts in her head, and ran as fast as she could. She didn't really care where she was going; she just needed to run away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours have passed, but Yuffie didn't come home. Cloud and Aerith were getting worried, and Leon was starting to get more worried.

Aerith walked over to Leon. "Leon, Yuffie's taking a long time…" Aerith said, concern etched on her face.

Cloud hugged Aerith from behind. "Don't worry Aerith. I'm sure she'll come back soon." He said.

Suddenly, a heavy rain started. The three looked outside, feeling even more worried about Yuffie.

Leon stood up. He took his jacket, wore it, and went out without saying another word.

Cloud and Aerith were surprised, but decided to let him be. For some reason, they knew that everything would be alright if he went.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leon stood outside, feeling the rain pour. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Idiot…" He muttered, as he ran to look for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: Squeals that ending was so cute! I wonder where Yuffie went, and how she would react when Leon finds her? Will she confess? Will I be able to come up with something good this time? Or is this chapter actually good? Find out next time!**

**N.B. Please review. Hahaha.**


	19. Back

**Chapter 19**

Leon ran, looking for Yuffie. Even though he didn't have a clue where she would be, he knew that while she still had her injury, she won't be far. Especially when it's raining.

Leon gritted his teeth. And then he remembered one day, long time ago.

**Flashback…**

Young Leon walked around the park, having nothing else to do. He sighed, wishing something was going to happen.

Then he saw a small girl running around and around the playground, but the thing was, she was alone. He found it amusing and weird to see someone running around alone.

He watched her run around, and after some time, it started drizzling. And soon, it turned into a heavy rain.

He was lucky to bring his umbrella, so he took it out and opened it. But he still saw the girl running. When she looked up at the sky, she raised her arms up high and this time, she twirled around the playground.

He kept watching her play, until she slipped and fell. She sat up slowly, and got some dirt off her clothes.

Leon decided to go towards the girl, and when he did, she looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's…Squall." He said.

"My name's Yuffie!" She said happily.

Leon was surprised. She wasn't scared of him? He was a stranger, so how is it that she couldn't be scared of him?

"Are you alright?" He asked, squatting down. He saw dirt on Yuffie's face, so he took out his handkerchief and wiped the dirt off her face.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice. "I'm waiting for my big brother to come!" She said, happily.

"But if you're here alone, it's dangerous." Leon said.

"I always wait here for my big brother." She said.

Then, Leon heard a shout. "Yuffie!" A boy called. Leon turned his head to see a blonde guy.

"Yuffie! Aerith was worried! What happened?" He asked. "Why weren't you at the park like I told you to?" He asked.

"But Cloud, this is the park!" Yuffie said.

"Not this park, that park!" Cloud said, pointing to the one across the street.

"Oh." Yuffie said, blinking.

"C-Cloud…" Leon said.

Cloud turned around, looking at Leon. "What?" He asked, surprised. "Is that, you, Leon?" He asked.

Leon nodded. "I didn't know you lived here." He said.

"Cloud knows Squall?" Yuffie asked.

"Squall?" Cloud asked.

"I just…said that." Leon said.

"Right…" Cloud said, but he grinned. "Where do you live?" Cloud asked.

"Nowhere." Leon said. "I came here today, just now." He said.

"Then, stay at our house!" Cloud offered, giving him his hand.

Leon was surprised. But then he heard a small, cute laugh. From Yuffie. "Let's go home!" She said happily.

Leon smiled. "Thank you." He said, and they walked home together.

**End Flashback…**

_It's all thanks to you, for letting me come with everyone._ He thought, feeling even more worried about Yuffie.

Soon, he stopped to take a breath. Then he saw a park. And he realized that it was the same park where they first met.

And there, he saw who he was searching for. She sat alone, on the swing. Swinging slightly, back and forth, and she looked like she was lost in her thoughts. But he couldn't spare anymore time. He just needed to see her.

"Yuffie." He called out to her.

She didn't look up. Leon frowned. He walked closer to Yuffie, and when he was in front of her, he squatted down and tried to look at her face.

"Yuffie, why didn't you come back?" He asked.

"I wanted to run away for a while." She said quietly, answering after some time.

"Run away?" He asked. "Why do you want to run away?" He asked.

"Because, I wanted to run away, from my worries." She said. "Just like that day, when I played in the rain, I ran away from my worries. By accident, I went to this playground, and I forgot I was supposed to be in the one across the street." She said.

Leon bit back a gasp, but he was still surprised. "What were you worried of back then? You were still a kid." He said.

"I think you know yourself that even a kid can understand some big problems that happens to them." She said. "My parents…were missing a few days before that day. Cloud, Aerith and Cid told me that they were okay, saying that they were on business, and I actually believed them." She said.

"And then, I heard Cloud, Aerith and Cid talking. They were keeping it low because they didn't want me to hear it, but I could hear them clearly. They said my parents were murdered. Then, when I ran towards them, they told me that my parents were fine. But I knew what happened. I just didn't say anything." She said, and then she started crying.

"And then, after school, I played in the park, and that's when you saw me." She said, shaking and sobbing.

"And you know what, the first time I saw you, I thought that maybe you would help me get through this." She said. "And you did, bit by bit. After all, you weren't much of the talkative type, but you made me feel a bit more confident that I could be independent." She said.

Leon could only just look at her, because he didn't know what to say.

"And then…I thought…maybe…I'm going to be alone. Maybe I was meant to be alone. One day, Cloud and Aerith will go, Cid will go, everyone will go, you will go…" She faltered slightly, and talked again. "I can't always be with you guys, so I have to do something, but I'm scared." She said, still crying.

"It's like…it's me and the rain, in the end." She said, looking up.

Leon clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth, and said, "Why do you think that way?" He asked. "You know that you're not alone!" He said.

Yuffie looked at him. "But…" She started, but was interrupted immediately.

"But nothing. You know that everyone's here for you, because if they weren't, then you wouldn't be having so much fun in school, or outside school." He said.

"That's true…" She said, and was about to say 'But', but she decided not to, because it wouldn't make a difference.

"Still, I always feel like I'm alone! I don't know why, but I know I'd be alone…" She said, looking down.

Leon sighed, and then he took Yuffie's hand. Yuffie looked up, wondering what he was going to do.

He rubbed her hand, and then he took her other hand, and started rubbing it too. "Right now, we can't have you catching a cold." He said, and pulled her up. "Let's go home." He said, and then he carried her back.

"I can walk by myself you know." She said.

"Yeah, but I feel a lot less worried knowing that you're closer to me than beside me." Leon said.

Yuffie took the wrong idea of what he said, and then she blushed. Leon meant it in a much friendlier way, rather than what Yuffie thought.

When they came back home, Cloud and Aerith smiled, happy that Yuffie came back home properly.

"Right, now, let's have a nice warm dinner, after you take a warm bath, Yuffie." Aerith said, and went inside the kitchen.

"Did I tell you that you're the dumbest girl I've ever met?" Cloud asked, flicking Yuffie on her forehead.

"Hey! I needed to be free, like a bird!" She said, punching Cloud.

Cloud winced. "That hurt!" He yelled.

"Oh shut up!" She said, and went into the shower.

Leon dried himself, and put on a new pair of clothes. He realized his shirt (which he only wears at home), was still hanging outside, even though it was already dry. Aerith probably forgot to bring it in.

He went out his room without a shirt, and at the same time, Yuffie came out of her room, and she gasped.

"Oh god, you just made me look at you when you're naked!" Yuffie said, covering her eyes.

"I'm just not wearing my shirt. That's not naked." He said.

"Yeah it is! You're half naked! Which is still naked!" Yuffie cried.

Cloud heard Yuffie's cry, and came up. "What's it now?" Cloud asked, and he saw Leon and Yuffie with her eyes covered.

"Oooh…Yuffie's got a thing for half naked men, huh?" Cloud teased.

"What's wrong with you people?" Yuffie said, taking a step back.

"Careful there, you might fall and break your leg for good." Cloud said, laughing.

"Whatever. I'm running away now." She said, and she ran.

"Did I ever tell you that she's the dumbest girl I've ever met?" Cloud asked Leon.

"I don't recall, but she's our dumb girl." Leon said, and went to get his shirt.

"True…" Cloud said, walking downstairs to watch TV.

Leon walked down after getting his shirt and putting it on, and then Yuffie came into the living room.

"You're decent now." She muttered, and sat down on the sofa. When she realized that the place was boring, she went upstairs.

Leon watched her go up, and he still saw her jumping up the stairs because of her foot. He walked upstairs, following her, and then saw her go into her room and close her door. He heard a click sound, which sounded like she locked her door too.

He sighed, and suddenly had this weird imagination of him going to comfort her and hugging her. He blushed, and shook his head. What the heck is he thinking?

"What the heck am I thinking?" He asked himself, and walked to his room. Maybe he should go study. That ought to take his mind of Yuffie.

But after a few minutes of studying, Aerith called everyone for dinner.

Dinner was…ok. That's crap. Yuffie and Leon weren't saying a word, and whatever Aerith and Cloud were talking about ended with a yeah, or a whatever.

"So…how was your day?" Cloud asked Yuffie.

"Rainy." She said, eating her mashed potatoes.

"Ok…what about you, Leon?" He asked.

"I don't know." Leon said.

"Why don't you know?" Aerith asked.

"Because…I don't." He said.

Aerith and Cloud held their smiles. They knew it was no longer any fun situation or a happy situation, because now Leon was looking at Yuffie and not eating, and Yuffie was stabbing her mashed potatoes…brutally.

"Y-Yuffie…maybe you shouldn't smash those potatoes like that?" Aerith asked.

Yuffie looked at Aerith. "Sorry. You know what, I'm full." She said, and she went up.

"She's gonna go to sleep." Cloud said.

"Yeah, she always says that." Aerith said.

Leon quickly finished his food, and watched TV.

Yuffie did fall asleep, but she had a nightmare. She had a dream of her parents, during that day when they had their funeral. It was sad and scary for Yuffie, knowing that her parents used to be the only people she had before she met Leon, Aerith and Cloud.

And that day, before they died, she didn't say anything to them, because she was angry at them. They didn't let her go to her friend's house because they were supposed to go out later that day. In the end, none of that happened.

Yuffie woke up, sweating. Another thing she saw in her dream was that this time, she saw everyone dieing. And that wasn't a pleasant sight.

She got out of bed, and looked at her clock. "What?" She muttered, rubbing her face, "10 pm? That's…so early!" She said, groaning, and walked out of her room.

She walked to the kitchen, and drank a glass of water. She came out, went to the living room, and saw Leon sitting down and watching TV.

"Leon? I thought you would be asleep by now." She said, remembering the everyday life.

"I only go to my room by 10. That doesn't mean I sleep." He said. "Today I'm bored, and I decided to watch TV." He said.

"Ok." Yuffie said, sitting somewhere next to him, and watched TV.

But Leon kept changing channels. He looked bored, and the TV was boring.

"Would you just watch a channel already? There's nothing fun if you keep changing the channels!" Yuffie said.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said. "But I had this nightmare…" She said, shaking her head.

"Oh…" Leon said, quietly.

"Yeah." She said.

After some time, they just watched TV, and they got really bored. Yuffie yawned, and her eyes drooped. Leon saw her eyes droop, but he let her be.

Soon, Yuffie fell asleep, and her head landed on Leon's chest. Leon was surprised, but he didn't let Yuffie wake up.

He kept watching TV, until he too, started feeling sleepy. He fell asleep soon afterwards, and then Aerith and Cloud came in and saw the two sleeping.

"Aw, how cute!" Aerith said, carefully taking the TV remote from Leon's hand, and switching off the TV.

"Ok, let's go to sleep." Aerith said, smiling at Cloud.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Pfft. Puh-leeze, they should be left alone like that. I mean, you know how the atmosphere was all tense, it was like we were in a jungle!" She said, and grabbed Cloud's arm. "Come on, leave them like that." She said, dragging him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Da Next Day (Sunday)**

Leon opened his eyes slowly, feeling weight on his chest. He looked down, and saw Yuffie. He was surprised, but he bit back a gasp, and he stopped himself from jumping up.

He looked around, and it turned out to be the living room. Yuffie and him must have fallen asleep while watching TV.

"Good morning Leon." Aerith said, smiling.

"Good…morning." He replied, nodding.

"Yo Leon! What's up?" Cloud asked, asking like a punk and dressing up like one.

It didn't really look bad on him. **(If you imagine it.)**

Leon sweat dropped. Then, Yuffie woke up, yawning and stretching, then she realized she slept on Leon. She jumped up, panicking.

"OH MY GOD! Are my clothes on? They are…thank god." She said, wiping off a sweat drop.

Leon crossed his arms across his chest, and said, "You think I raped you?" He asked, glaring at her.

Yuffie giggled sheepishly. "No, I thought we had XXX." She said, scratching her head.

Leon looked away, hiding his blush. Yuffie shrugged, while Aerith and Cloud laughed and giggled. "Anyway, yo Yuffs! How's it goin'?" Cloud asked.

Aerith laughed, and then she grabbed Cloud's arm. "I think you should change out of those." She said. "I'm picking out clothes." She said, winking at him.

Cloud blushed, and he chuckled, following Aerith.

….

Yuffie looked at Cloud and Aerith's retreating form, raising an eyebrow. She turned around to Leon, and smiled widely.

"I liked sleeping with you though; you made me feel so warm." She said, and hoped upstairs towards her room.

Leon looked at her hoping up the stairs surprised, and blushed a darker a shade of red. He stood up, slapped his face, and walked up to his room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry I took so long, thanks for being patient…I really appreciated it. Thanks!**


	20. Near Confession?

**Chapter 20**

**(Sunday)**

Yuffie took a shower, and she thought about what she had said to Leon just now. She squealed in her mind, and blushed.

After she finished her shower, she dressed, walked towards the kitchen and saw Leon. She blushed, and quickly ate her breakfast. Cloud came into the kitchen, still wearing his punk clothes.

"Hey y'all!" He said. "Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine asked if we would wanna come watch a movie with them." Cloud said. "Could we?" He asked.

"I'm okay with that." Yuffie said.

"Same here!" Aerith replied, while washing some dishes.

Leon shrugged. "Fine by me." He said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora looked in his cupboard for some clothes to wear. Something nice, and cool. Something Kairi would like. Not that all his clothes inside weren't cool. But he needed to impress his lady.

And so he searched. After a few minutes, he finally found a black T-shirt with writings on the shirt, and a pair of black pants with chains around the belt area. He was going to wear a hoodie, but…would his hair actually fit into that?

He looked in the mirror, seeing his reflection. He was pleased, and he walked downstairs.

"Where ya going?" Roxas asked.

"Going to go watch a movie with Kairi and other friends." Sora said, stopping on the stairs and looking at Roxas who was behind.

"And you didn't invite me? How could you?" Roxas said in mock hurt.

"Well…if you do come, you'd be…left out or something. You ain't having a girlfriend." Sora said.

"Right…" Roxas said, thinking.

"I'll leave you to do that." He said, and walked downstairs.

Sora walked down the stairs, and hummed a little tune. But in his head, he was singing._ I'm going on a date with Kairi! With everyone else beside me!_

Sora's mom came out from the kitchen. "Good morning honey. I got a call from Kairi just now, and she said she's not coming to watch the movie." Sora's mom said.

Sora's face fell. His mouth was wide open, and he tried to talk, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do. _I'm not going on a date with Kairi! With everyone else beside me!_ He thought miserably.

He was about to mutter something out, until he saw a huge smile on his mom's face.

"Gotcha!" She said, laughing. "Loser!" She said, showing the L sign.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku walked around the park with Namine. Even though they were going to watch a movie, they decided they have a little quality time before they go with everyone else.

"Namine, what do you wanna watch later?" Riku asked.

Namine smiled at him. "I don't know. Maybe we should go check out what's there. That's what I always do." She said.

"Same here." He said, smiling back.

Namine was so happy and she couldn't help talking to herself in her mind. _AHH! I'm walking with Riku, my hot hawt boyfriend in the park! How romantic, romantic, romantic! My heart's beating uncontrollably and I cannot, cannot help but wanna jump everywhere!_ She screamed in her mind.

She was so lost in screaming in her head that she didn't notice a tree in front of her.

"Namine! Watch out!" Riku said, but before he could finish that, she hit the tree.

Namine rubbed her head.

"Namine, are you alright?" Riku asked, lifting her on her feet again.

"Yeah, just a little itchy on the head." She said, scratching her head.

"Itchy?" Riku asked, confused. "Shouldn't it hurt?" He asked.

"Hurt? Come on Riku! I mean, that was a small hit. It seems more like an itchy thing to me." Namine said, scratching her head.

Riku looked at her weird. "Right…" He said. But how could it hurt? When she bumped into that tree, there was even a thud.

"You sure you okay?" He asked. He showed three fingers. "How much is this?" He asked.

"I'm okay, and that's four. No, no, wait. That's three." She said laughing.

Riku became worried about her. _Oh god please let her be okay. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi yawned, stretched and came downstairs of her home. "Morning mom." She said.

"Morning honey." Her mom said, and saw Kairi still looking sleepy.

"What time did you sleep yesterday?" She asked.

"Uh…Around…1, or 2." She said sheepishly. She wasn't used to sleeping late. And she spent her time yesterday looking for an outfit to wear for today.

"Let me guess, you were excited about today and looked for an outfit to wear, but had a hard time searching for one." Said her mother.

Kairi's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"I know you a lot, Kairi. How can I be a mother if I didn't?" She asked, smiling.

Kairi grinned. "Right." She said. _Mothers know almost everything that the children do…_ She thought, giggling.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Toast? Eggs and bacon?" Kairi's mom asked.

"I'm in the mood for pancakes." Kairi said.

"Right." Said her mom, and made some pancakes.

After her mom made Kairi's pancakes, she sat down across Kairi.

Kairi grinned, and ate the food. Kairi's mom's eyes softened.

"Oh I can't take it anymore. I wanted you to have fun going out though, but you'd be sad if it wasn't something you'd want to expect." Kairi's mom said.

Kairi started chewing her pancake slowly, looking at her mom confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sora's not coming…he's got a fever." Kairi's mom said.

Kairi slowly chewed her pancake, until she heard the news, and she stopped chewing. "What?" She asked, sad.

Silence took over. After a few seconds of sadness, her mom started laughing. "Sorry. I was just joking. It was just a joke Sora's mother and I thought of. We wanted to see the look on your faces!" She said, laughing harder.

"Mom! That wasn't very nice!" Kairi said, smiling at the same time.

"Sorry dear. I just love to play tricks on you." She said, drinking a glass of juice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie walked around her room, thinking of what to wear. "Eh…I'll just go with my usual style. That's what makes me, me." She said to herself, and she went into her closet to look for clothes.

She took out a pair of narrow fitted jeans, a nice sleeveless white tank top with glitter lining and a jacket with a grey jacket with a hoodie.

"That should do it." She said.

….

Aerith looked at Cloud. Okay, he didn't look bad wearing these clothes, but he should just act the way he is.

"Do you want to wear these clothes?" She asked.

Cloud nodded happily. Aerith thought he looked like a little puppy. _My little puppy!_ She thought evilly.

"Alright, you can wear it." She said, "But, you can't act the way you just did. You scared people." She said.

Cloud pouted for a moment, but he looked on the bright side. "At least I can wear these clothes!" He said.

"That's right. Now get out because I'm changing." Aerith said.

"Can I help?" He asked teasingly.

"No, perv. Out." She said, pointing towards the door.

Cloud pouted. "Someday I will!" He said.

"Yeah, like, when we're married." She said, giggling.

"We're getting married? Wait, did you just indirectly propose to me?" Cloud asked, feeling dumb. "Hey! That's unfair! I'm supposed to propose to you!" He said childishly.

"When the time comes, propose to me, okay?" Aerith asked.

"Ok!" He said, happily, and walked out. Aerith closed and locked the door.

……

Leon watched TV quietly, once again flipping through channels because he didn't find anything fun to watch.

He was already ready for the hang out, other than Cloud. Aerith and Yuffie were still getting ready. Actually he understood why Aerith would take some time, but he didn't know what took Yuffie so long.

Yuffie was sort of tomboyish, so she wouldn't take a long time to get ready. Not most tomboys do, right?

Yuffie soon came down. "Ready!" She said, and looked around. "I guess Aerith isn't ready yet." She mumbled.

Leon heard what she said, and nodded. He sighed, and then kept changing channels.

Soon, Aerith came down, but Cloud was missing.

"Where did Cloud go?" Asked Yuffie.

"Oh no! Maybe he got stuck in the toilet again!" Aerith said, worried.

Yuffie burst out laughing and Leon chuckled.

"That was not funny." Cloud said, appearing on the stairs. "And I was playing games in my room." Cloud said.

"You're playing your PS2 right before we're going out?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith frowned. "Why?" She asked.

"Uh…I was bored!" Cloud said.

"Ok, ok, let's go meet up at Sora's house." Aerith said, walking outside the house. Everyone else followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kairi looked at the clock. It's almost time. "Ok, mom, I'm gonna go." Kairi said, getting her purse and other stuff she wanted to bring.

"Ok, be careful, don't talk to strangers, never get friendly to someone you've recently met…yet, make sure you don't forget anything, if you want to call me, call me anytime, but make sure it's very important. I wouldn't want you calling for something so minor. Also have a few tissue packets, they really come in handy. If you want, I have some gum in the candy cupboard, do you want it?" Her mom asked, saying everything fast.

Kairi looked confused. "Um…sure." She said, and saw her mom rush off into the kitchen. But before she could sigh, her mom came back and handed her the gum.

"Ok, be careful, don't talk to strangers, never get friendly to someone you've recently met…yet, make sure you don't forget anything, if you want to call me, call me anytime, but make sure it's very important…" Her mom blabbed, saying things all over again. Kairi's head was spinning.

"Ok, mom, I get everything, thanks." Kairi said, opening the door. "Bye mom, see you later." She said, and walked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Namine and Riku looked at their watches. "I guess it's time, let's go to Sora's house with everyone." Riku said, looking at Namine.

Namine nodded. "Promise me something." Namine said.

Riku was surprised. "What?" He asked.

"Promise me that we will buy the strawberry smoothie!" Namine said, clinging onto Riku's arm.

Riku was surprised yet again. Then he started laughing. "Ok." He said, and they walked outside the park.

They walked towards Sora's house, when they met LYAC on the way. "Hey!" Riku said, grinning.

"Hiya Riku and Namine!" Yuffie said happily.

Despite everything that has happened, Yuffie kept a smile on her face, not wanting to remember what happened yesterday.

"Hey Yuffie!" Riku and Namine said, waving.

"I guess we're going together, then?" Aerith said, smiling.

"We sure are!" Riku and Namine said in unison.

LYAC sweat dropped. Now that is freaky.

"Yeah…anyway, let's head over to Sora's crib already!" Cloud said, showing the peace sign.

Aerith looked at Cloud intensely. "Cloud…" She started.

"I mean house. I wanted to say house." He said, and walked ahead.

Aerith walked beside Cloud, and pinched his cheeks as punishment. Cloud shed tears while saying "I didn't mean to!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi was walking and eating a chocolate bar to Sora's house. She was humming a tune too, which sounded like Simple and Clean.

Since Sora's house was really near hers, she didn't have any problem walking a little bit slower.

But she arrived at Sora's house in time anyway. And she didn't even finish her chocolate bar. Oh well. She rang the door bell, and she heard a muffled "Coming!" and it sounded like Sora.

Then she heard a loud crash and a few thumps. She wondered what was happening.

The door opened. Kairi met Sora who was stifling his laughter and grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Kairi! Come on in!" Sora said.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks! But….what happened?" She asked.

"Oh!" Sora laughed. "When you rang the door bell, I was going to open the door when Roxas from upstairs was half awake when he heard the bell. Then he was gonna open the door too, but he tripped on his own foot and crashed down the stairs." Sora said, and laughed. Then his grin faltered. "You don't know how much pain I had when he's here." Sora said, in a dead voice.

Kairi laughed. She walked over to the living room, and saw Sora's mom there.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Kairi! How romantic…you're going on a date with my little boy! I mean Sora, not Roxas." Sora's mom said, laughing.

Kairi laughed. "Yup, I sure am!" She said happily.

Sora sweat dropped. "How could you talk like that so easily?" He asked Kairi.

"What do you mean? I've been your friend since we were…young and our parents knew each other since forever." Kairi said. "I don't really remember when we first met though." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I think that was…ok, I forgot too." Said Sora's mom.

Kairi and Sora laughed, and then they heard Roxas poke out of the kitchen.

"Mom! I got a booboo!" Roxas whined.

"Roxas, you're old enough to take care of yourself!" Their mom said.

Roxas went back to the kitchen, followed with a few grumbles.

Kairi giggled. "I guess we have to wait for everyone else." She said.

"Yup." Sora said, and sat down on the sofa. Kairi sat down next to him.

Sora's mom smiled. "I'll get you some drinks." She said, and went to the kitchen.

Kairi smiled, saying thank you, and then she watched his mom go into the kitchen.

Sora laid his hand on her shoulder from behind, and grinned. "I notice you have a chocolate bar in your hand." He said.

Kairi looked at her hand. "Oh yeah. I forgot." She said, laughing.

Kairi rest her head on Sora's shoulder, and slowly ate the chocolate bar. Sora grinned, feeling in heaven.

"Here are your drinks--oops. I guess that was wrong timing." Sora's mom said.

Kairi laughed, getting up. "Thank you, and nope, it wasn't a bad timing!" She said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

LYAC, together with Riku and Namine, walked to Sora's house.

But Yuffie was the last person in the group, and when Leon noticed, he took slower steps and walked next to her.

Nothing was said, and Leon felt awkward. He wanted to talk to Yuffie, but he didn't know how to start it.

"Leon…what do you think about me?" Yuffie asked, looking at the floor.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: I think I updated…quite fast…I think. Anyway, please review! There's more to come!**


	21. Hang Out : Part 1

**Chapter 21 - Part 1**

"Leon, what do you think about me?" Yuffie repeated.

Leon's eyes widened. What did she mean by that really?

He hesitated for a moment. "You're…a very nice person, and..."

"No, that's not what I mean, I mean, like, where do I stand? In your path, where do I stand as?" She asked.

Leon sighed inwardly. He was dreading that. "I…you…are a very good friend, almost family." He said. _Shit, that's not what I meant._

Yuffie didn't do anything, but her expression was blank, almost sadistic. Like she was going to go crazy or something. "I…see..." She said, too calm for herself.

_Shit, what have I done? I better stop saying shit._ He thought, sighing inwardly again.

"I guess…I could never be more than that…" Yuffie mumbled to herself, but Leon heard it clearly.

He was supposed to say 'That's not true.' Or some similar line. But he couldn't. He was…speechless.

And Yuffie took that as something bad. She ran ahead, towards Riku and Namine, and jumped on them. Riku and Namine shouted in laughter, and Yuffie was faking a laugh.

No one knew that she faked her laugh except for Cloud, Aerith and Leon. Cloud and Aerith turned back; obviously asking what was wrong just by the look on their faces, but Leon shook his head. Aerith and Cloud smiled, knowing that Leon would take care of things clearly.

After all, Leon has to make things right again, or else it'll be a mess forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi laughed. She was watching a comedy with Sora while they were waiting for the rest to come.

"Hey Kairi, I'm kinda bored watching TV. Let's go play games!" Sora said.

Roxas came running from the kitchen. "Nuh-uh! I'm paying games!" He said.

Kairi made the puppy dog face. "Please Roxas?" She asked.

Roxas shrunk away. "Alright, alright. It's only because of Kairi, Sora! If you asked, I would never let you play! NEVAH!" He shouted, and ran back into the kitchen. Sora and Kairi watched him go back in, and they heard a slight mumbling of "Mom! I think I got some cooties!"

The door bell rang. Kairi and Sora stood up, expecting the rest. Sora opened the door, and saw Riku, Namine, Cloud, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie.

Kairi noticed a slight difference in Yuffie's expression. She was going to ask what had happened, but she didn't want it to be said out in front of everyone because it might cause some kind of ruckus. Besides, Kairi thought the reason Yuffie was like that is because of Leon.

So Kairi decided to let her be for a while.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Great!" Sora said, grinning. He ran to the kitchen, told his mom he was gonna go, but not before Roxas wiped cooties on Sora. Sora came back, grinning, and said, "I got Kairi's cooties!" And everyone laughed, walking out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

They walked towards the mall, which was pretty close to Sora's house, and they immediately went to the top floor where all entertainment was.

"So, you wanna watch a movie first, or play some arcade?" Riku asked.

"Arcade!" Kairi and Namine shouted in excitement.

"Same!" Aerith and Yuffie shouted.

"Alright, let's go play some arcade." Cloud said, stepping into the arcade centre with Aerith. The others followed.

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand. She ran towards a direction which Sora was not familiar with, until she stopped instantly, Sora almost bumping into her. "What?" He asked, and saw bright flashing lights and a nice big platform.

He grinned, excited. Before Kairi could say anything, he shouted, "Kairi, Kairi! Let's play DDR!" He said happily.

"That's why I brought you here! And I'm the one supposing to ask you that!" Kairi said.

"Let's play!" Sora said, putting in tokens and Kairi and Sora stepped up onto the platform. The screen flashed in front of them, and they chose their difficulty and whatever song they wanted. But while they were searching for their songs, Kairi stopped Sora.

"Sora, I want that song." She said, pointing to the list.

Sora looked at it, and grinned widely. "Our favorite song." He said.

Kairi nodded furiously. They got to pick three songs, the first being "Simple and Clean" and "Traveling" both by Utada Hikaru, and "Rainy Day" a slow song by Hamasaki Ayumi.

The bright screen flashed "Round 1." Sora and Kairi got ready, and "Simple and Clean" started.

Unfortunately, Sora was failing miserably while Kairi was in the beat of the song.

In the end of the first round, Sora ended with an E and Kairi with an A.

Sora wrinkled his nose. "I'm gonna do much better in the next round, Kairi!" He said, taunting her.

She mocked a shocked face. "No!" she said, and giggled afterwards.

"Oh you're on this time." Sora said, narrowing his eyes.

Kairi narrowed her eyes too. "Bring it."

They jammed on the DDR, having the time of their lives.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cloud, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie looked around. They had no idea what to do, and they were bored.

Riku and Namine seemed to have gone getting candy from the candy machine game. Namine's probably gonna get perkier than ever.

Aerith thought for a moment, while holding Cloud's arm. Her face brightened, as she thought for something to play.

"I know! I challenge you three to a racing duel!" She said, pointing at the three challengingly. "You know you can't beat me!" She said.

Cloud and Yuffie felt insulted. "We'll just see about that, race queen!" Yuffie said, and ran over to look for an empty racing machine with 4 seats, and she found them.

"Hey quick! Let's start the game already!" Yuffie called.

Leon had nothing better to do, so he just walked over to the machine, sat on the last corner of chairs, and waited for the others to come.

Aerith and Cloud sat next to each other, but a chair was left between Cloud and Leon, so Yuffie had no other choice but to sit in between. She rolled her eyes, and sat down. She decided not to think about sitting next to Leon, so she excitedly shoved tokens down the machine.

Aerith, Cloud and Leon put in coins as well, and all four screens flashed brightly, and they all picked their race tracks and cars.

Aerith chose a hard track, so the rest had no other choice but to choose it too, or else it won't be a race with different tracks.

The sounds of race cars started, and Yuffie was more ready than ever. Cloud was thinking of letting Aerith of easy because she might get mad at him for making her lose.

Until Aerith beat him and said, "Don't purposely lose for my sake, Cloud." She said sternly and venomously.

Cloud gulped. He fiddled with his shirt. "Yes ma'am."

Leon didn't feel like playing much, even though he was bored. So he lazily placed his hands on the steering wheel, and played with it, until the game fully loaded.

Yuffie looked at Leon, feeling like he wasn't being much challenge, and said, "Leon! If you're gonna play, be a much more worthy player!" She said.

That kind of struck Leon. Hearing it from Yuffie, that is. He smirked, and his hand gripped on the steering wheel. "As you wish." He said, playfully.

Yuffie grinned like a maniac. "That's the way." She said.

Soon, the countdown began.

3…2…1...

GO!

All four smashed on the pedal, hell bent on winning. Especially Yuffie and Leon.

"You're gonna go down first, Cloudy!" Yuffie taunted.

"I wonder why I had to pick this track! It's too hard!" Aerith said.

Cloud laughed. "You chose it, race queen!" He said. But soon after, he found it getting harder as well, and he gave up.

"I'm leaving my car here." He said, sighing. "It's too hard!" He whined.

"Aw…poor Cloudy." Aerith said, but her eyes were not leaving the screen.

Cloud was dead. She just pitied him without looking at him! How can this be?

"Aerith…" He whined. "I want you to look at me when you say that." He said, pouting.

Aerith's eyes left the screen for a while and looked at Cloud. "I'm so sorry; Cloud…BUT I HAVE TO WIN THIS!" She shouted.

Cloud burst into tears and curled himself in his seat. "Aerith likes the game more than me!" He whined.

Yuffie tried her best not to have a crash course on the road, and Leon was driving like a pro. Yuffie looked at him, feeling a bit jealous, and then she thought, _If only he was smoking…then he'd look cooler, but I don't want his lungs to explode._ And she looked back at the screen, struggling.

Leon smirked. It wasn't that hard, just a few sharp turns here and there. It was easy for him anyway. And Cloud dropped out, so not much to worry about. He just wanted to beat Yuffie, and then he'll be happy.

Soon, he saw Yuffie's car, and he passed her instantly. On the corner of his eyes, he could see a shocked face. He chuckled, amused by her.

Soon, he saw Aerith in front of him. She wasn't bad at racing, but she was too determined on winning. He passed her as well, diving smoothly.

Aerith smiled, and laughed. In the end she just gave up, leaving her car where it was. She let out a breath, looked at the curled Cloud, and stroked his back. "I'm sorry Cloud. Wanna go get a drink?" She asked.

Cloud slowly came up from his seat. He was still pouting, feeling a bit upset. Aerith smiled. "Come on Cloud. If you're not with me, then I'd die." She said, and her smiled faded. "Seriously."

Cloud listened to her very short speech, feeling so touched. He stood up immediately, making Aerith look up at him as she was still sitting, and hugged her tightly. "Aerith!" He cried. "I love you!"

People around awwed. Unfortunately Namine was too busy with candy and Riku so she couldn't aww with them, and Sora and Kairi were busy with DDR.

Yuffie and Leon were concentrated on the race that they didn't have time to hear what was happening, and both were racing each other side by side.

"I won't lose…to you!" Yuffie said, struggling to push Leon away.

"Neither will I." Leon said, smirking.

Yuffie jammed on the gas pedal, hoping to go faster. But in the end, Leon beat her.

"Ah!" She whined. She lay back on her seat. "Hmph. The race track was too hard." She said.

Leon stood up, and for the first time for Yuffie, she heard his original laugh. He laughed!

Yuffie stared at him with awe, never realizing how cute he is when he's laughing.

After he stopped his laughing, he smiled. "Come on. Others would want to play this game too." He said, handing out his…hand.

Yuffie looked at it, feeling hesitant at first. Just when Leon thought of bringing his hand back, she took it.

He pulled her up with ease, and they walked somewhere else to play. Yuffie looked around, unsure what to play, when she spotted House of The Dead. She tugged on Leon's sleeve, and said, "Let's play House of The Dead! I used to be scared of it when I was small. Now I wanna play it!" She said, grinning.

Leon smiled. "Ok."

They took their guns, put in some tokens, and started blasting their way through.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi and Sora panted. The second and third round was kind of hard for them because a) the second round was pretty fast and made their feet jumbled up, b) the third was supposed to be a slow song, but the steps were fast.

"Ok, I need a break! I need a break." Sora said, panting.

"Same here! Let's go get a drink!" Kairi said.

Sora nodded, and held Kairi's arm while they walked to get a drink.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: This is part one. Reviews please!**


	22. Hang Out : Part 2

**Chapter 21 - Part 2**

When Leon and Yuffie finished playing House of The Dead, they went to look for the others. They soon saw Riku and Namine, and they were still playing on the candy machine.

And there was a small boy standing behind them, waiting for his turn.

Leon sighed, and Yuffie laughed. They headed over to the two, and Yuffie dragged Namine from the machine.

"I think that's enough." Yuffie said, laughing.

Namine tried to go back. "Noo!" She cried.

Riku was behind Namine and Yuffie, sad as well, but he didn't complain. He didn't want to look like a cry baby.

Leon walked beside Riku. "You have too much candy." He said.

Riku nodded. "Does that mean you're gonna hold my hand like Yuffie and Namine?" He asked sweetly.

Leon sweat dropped. "No, that seems gay and you're 16." He said, and walked ahead.

Riku felt depressed. All alone…in a lonely place…except the fact that there was music blasting in the arcade.

"Riku! Let's go get some drinks!" Namine said, grabbing Riku's hand.

Riku grinned. "Happiness in a young girl's heart…" He said, floating around Namine.

"That is so weird." Yuffie said, stifling her laugh.

Leon shrugged. "That's them, and we're us." He said.

Yuffie thought about what Leon had just said, and by the look in her eyes, Leon had a feeling that she was thinking about what just happened when they were walking to Sora's house.

He looked away. He didn't mean to say that…

"Right! Well, let's go look for the rest!" Yuffie said, hopping ahead.

_Liar…_

Leon caught up with her to look for the others, and Riku and Namine ran past them to get a few drinks.

…………………………………

Soon they found the others, sitting peacefully sipping drinks. Yuffie frowned, and stomped towards them.

"You guys left without telling us?" She asked.

Cloud and Sora grinned. Aerith and Kairi stifled their laughs, and Aerith said, "You and Leon were happily playing cars."

Yuffie blushed a bit, and Leon tried not to laugh. "So? You could have still told us you were going to get drinks, did you get us any? Nooo." She said, whining.

Aerith giggled. "We did actually, we got you Iced Mocha Leon, and your strawberry smoothie is with Kairi." She said.

Yuffie's eyes widened. She looked at Kairi robotically, and said, "Strawberry. Smoothie."

Cloud handed Leon the Iced Mocha, and Leon nodded a thanks. Iced Mocha was his favorite coffee based drink.

And…Yuffie's favorite drink was no doubt strawberry smoothie.

Kairi shrunk from her seat. She scooted closer to Sora, feeling a bit freaked out by Robo-Yuffie.

Kairi slowly handed out the smoothie, and in an instant, Yuffie took it.

Kairi screamed. "Ah! She's going to turn me into a robot!"

Sora laughed. "No she ain't. Look, she's drinking peacefully, on the floor." He said, pointing to Yuffie.

Yuffie sat on the floor, drinking her smoothie like a baby drinking its milk bottle.

"Aw…look at her. She's such a baby." Namine said, sipping her orange juice.

Riku smiled. "Thank god she ain't related to us." He said.

"What do you mean by that? She's kinda related, in a friend kind of way." Namine said.

"But not by blood!" He said.

"What the heck's your point in talking about this?" Asked Cloud.

Namine and Riku shrugged. "Better than nothing."

Leon looked at Yuffie, and chuckled slightly. She looked like a kid. Well, she always is.

Suddenly, Yuffie stood up. The gang looked at her, and she walked slowly to the…candy shop.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other in alert. "Oh no." They both said in unison.

Sora kept laughing. "Haha! Yuffie's gonna get hyper and you losers would have to calm her down! Haha!"

"Sora!" Kairi said, slapping his arm gently. "That is very bad. Apologize." She said.

"Sorry…" He said, sadly.

"All right, now you can laugh." She said, giggling.

Sora and Kairi chuckled. "Hehe…hehehehe…hehehe…"

Namine and Riku looked at each other. "They've gone nutsy cookoo." They said, and laughed. "Nutsy cookoo…hehehe."

Leon and Cloud got up, and immediately ran towards Yuffie. "Nooooo!" Cloud cried dramatically.

Leon just ran to her.

Yuffie bought a lollipop, and she ripped off the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth. By the time Leon and Cloud reached her, she was too busy sucking on the lollipop.

Leon and Cloud shook their heads in sadness. Yuffie looked up at the both of them, wondering what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She started jumping around. "What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong--"

"Nothing's wrong!" Cloud said annoyed.

Yuffie pouted. "I'm telling Aerith you yelled at me!" She said, running to Aerith faster than lightning.

Cloud gasped. "Noooo!" He cried dramatically again.

Leon sighed, and looked at the time. Maybe they should watch a movie by now.

He walked back to where everyone was, and said, "It's time to watch a movie."

Yuffie jumped up happily. Cloud was crying because Aerith was scolding him for yelling at Yuffie who never did anything wrong.

Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku got up. They looked at each other, with a mischievous look on their faces.

"POP FIGHT!" They said all together.

Yuffie laughed, Aerith giggled and Cloud groaned. Leon just looked around nonchalantly.

"What movie?" Cloud asked.

They all shrugged, so they looked for a movie to watch, and bought popcorn and drinks.

"The movie's going to start. Let's go quick!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, but the first few minutes are just ads." Sora said.

"But some ads are nice!" Namine said.

Yuffie nodded. Aerith smiled, and agreed as well.

"Alright, alright. Let's get in." Cloud said.

But as they were walking to their seats, Cloud whispered to Aerith, "I need to go pee!"

"Alright, be back soon!" She said, and walked with the others.

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, just a little business he needed to let out." Aerith said, giggling.

"That sounds awfully gross." Yuffie said.

"Maybe." Aerith said, laughing.

Leon was walking behind, and when he saw Cloud running back from where they came from, he knew what Cloud needed to do, and he chuckled.

Kairi and Sora were playing around, and so were Riku and Namine. Well, Riku was just being stupid by sticking two straws up his nose. Namine, Kairi and Sora were just laughing uncontrollably.

Yuffie was busy talking with Aerith and laughing like nothing was wrong.

_Aren't you just faking this?_ Leon thought, as he watched her. _I know…I made a mistake, and you're sad. Why do you fake so much?_

Soon, they arrived to their movie hall, and took their seats. From the left were Aerith, Cloud (Who isn't back yet), Leon, Yuffie, Kairi, Sora, Namine and Riku.

The movie started playing. Well, first the ads were playing. All that warnings about turning off your hand phones and all…you know no one listens.

Then they watched some new movie ads, and Cloud came and sat between Aerith and Leon.

Namine was feeding Riku some popcorn, and Kairi was throwing the popcorn at Sora, while he tried to catch it with his mouth.

Yuffie giggled, while sipping her coke. Leon sighed slightly, and shook his head.

Then the movie started. Everyone watched it silently, but sometimes Kairi, Sora, Riku or Namine would do something playful.

The thing was, Yuffie didn't realize they were watching a romantic movie. Well, it was a romantic comedy movie, but still, it was romantic. And it pierced through her hard. _I'm having a bit of a situation here in my life and I'm watching a freaking romance movie?_ She yelled in her mind. _I probably wasn't paying attention when we picked the movies…darn. I wonder how Leon is._

She glanced at Leon, and saw his eyes were closed. She raised her eyebrow curiously, and then shrugged it off. Maybe he was just sleepy.

…………..

Kairi watched the movie, eating some popcorn and sipping her drink a few times. She glanced at Sora, who was just grinning the whole time. She giggled.

"What's funny?" Whispered Sora.

Kairi shook her head. "Nothing. But that's my line, why are you always grinning?"

"Uh…I don't know. I like grinning. It's my…tradition." He said.

"I'd be imagining you grinning till your 80." She said, stifling her laugh.

Sora grinned at her. "Does that mean you're going to be there beside me too?" He asked.

Kairi grinned back. "Maybe."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Namine yawned a bit. _Why am I sleepy at a time like this?_ She thought. She looked at Riku. She saw his eyes shut, and he mouth was hanging open. _WHAT!_

She nudged him. "The movie's just starting!" She said.

He woke up immediately. "What?" He asked.

"You fell asleep even before the movie started." Namine said, frowning.

"I had this weird dream that you and I married, and we had like, 10 kids…but they were angels!" He said.

Namine blushed. "Riku, we're only in high school. And 10 kids? Are you out of your mind!" She asked.

"No! You know how little 10 kids are? They're like, a piece of candy!" He said.

"No they aren't! First of all, how are we supposed to bring up 10 children? And what about our jobs? I have to work too!" She said. "I have to be independent!"

"Why are you talking about your future?" Asked Sora. Kairi laughed.

"More like, you guys KNOW that you're gonna get married?" Kairi asked.

Riku and Namine started thinking. "As a matter of fact, we are." Riku said.

Namine looked at him in shock. "Liar!"

"What, you don't want to marry me?" Riku asked, hurt.

Namine sighed. "That's not what I'm trying to say. I mean, we're…we're 16, right? Yeah, we're 16. I mean, shouldn't we get married when we're…uh…19 or 20? Or maybe we're still in college that time…we'll get married when we're older. That's for sure." Namine said.

"Hurray!" Riku said out loud. Someone from behind threw a popcorn at his head.

Riku turned around shocked. "Hey!"

"SHH!" Said the person.

"My bad…" He answered quietly, and Namine giggled.

Sora sighed. "People and planning their future lives…what's up with that?" He asked Kairi.

"So…" Kairi said, thinking, "We're not getting married?" She asked.

Sora's eyes bulged out. "That's not what I meant!" He said. Someone shushed him again. He slumped down. "That's not what I meant." He whispered.

Kairi giggled. "Then what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that we can get married, just that, I don't know if it might happen. There's a chance it might not…right?" He asked her.

Kairi frowned. "Maybe…but I don't want to think that." She said.

Sora nodded, and grinned. "I'm sure it won't happen." He said.

Kairi smiled. Even though it was dark, and maybe Sora wouldn't see it, she still wanted to smile.

Yuffie whispered to them, "Maybe instead of planning out your lives which are way ahead of you, you guys shouldn't miss out the movie. It's hilarious." She said, stifling her laughter.

Sora and Kairi grinned. "Whatever you say." They whispered in union.

The movie went on. But sometimes Yuffie glanced at Leon and found him closing his eyes. Was he really sleeping?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The movie ended, and everyone walked out, talking about it.

"So…what do you wanna do next?" Asked Aerith.

Cloud grinned. "Bowling!"

"Bowling!" Everyone repeated. Except Leon who gagged on his coke.

He was just surprised. He didn't suck at bowling or anything…maybe.

Everyone looked at Leon coughing his lungs out. Cloud walked over to Leon and patted his back. "There, there. It's ok if you're not good at bowling. You can always try your best." He said.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine looked at each other. "Leon's bad at bowling?" They asked each other.

"He just has bad luck. That's what he always says." Yuffie said, holding back her laughter.

He glared at Cloud and Yuffie.

Aerith giggled. "Well, let's play already!" She said, walking ahead. Cloud caught up to her, whispering some things to her and made her laugh.

Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "Sweet mushy stuff hurts my heart!" She said, walking behind them.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine laughed, and followed Yuffie.

Leon walked last, behind everyone, drinking his coke. Yuffie glanced back, and saw him walking behind. She slowed down her pace and soon, she was walking beside him.

Riku and Namine were poking each other, laughing. They were almost about to kiss, when Sora went on a rampage, yelling incoherent words.

Kairi calmed him down, and then Sora said, "Not here! Not when I'm here! That's just…wrong!" He said.

Yuffie laughed, and Leon looked at her. She looked back at him, grinned, and asked, "Were you really watching the movie or just sleeping?" She asked.

"I was watching…" _You._ "the movie." He answered.

"Oh ok." She said. "Well then, let's play bowling!" She said, skipping happily towards Aerith and Cloud.

Leon sighed. _Lie once again…_ He thought. He really needed to fix things properly now.

He knew that he likes her. Maybe even more. He just didn't have the guts to say it. Even though he knew she likes him back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes: Ok! Finished this one. A few bit more chapters to go, and maybe I'm done with this, so reviews please?**


	23. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: Forgive Me!!**

**Ok, I know I haven't updated the story for quite some time, and it's probably getting you a bit agitated, isn't it? I'm a bad authoress. T.T**

**But, I may not be able to finish the chapter as fast as possible as I would want to, because my exams are coming up!! The worst ever possible thing in school. I hope everyone understands, I mean, you know how it is when exams come. **

**I know I'm not gonna pass with flying colors, but I gotta try!! **

**So I really need to say sorry for not posting the latest chapter, and not being able to finish it now because of the exams. But as soon as the exams finish, after a bit of partying, (Hehehe…) I'll continue the story again. I also have some other stories to finish, but sadly, none could be done. **

**Sorry once again!! I feel terrible!! But please bear with me! **

**IceBlooey**


	24. Confession? For Real?

**Chapter 23**

_You and I aren't meant to be._

That was what she wanted to say. Although Leon has forgotten his feelings for Rinoa, he would never think of liking Yuffie. That's what she thought. That's what she believed.

So now, she decided to give up. She can't chase him forever. There would be someone else out there.

Like Vincent Valentine of next door.

Ok, ok. That wasn't good. Well, someone's out there.

"Right…now…I need to get a knife…" Yuffie said, looking at a piece of paper she just took out from her pocket.

Meanwhile, Leon was following her quietly behind, and he vaguely heard the word "knife".

Leon frowned. "She wants a knife?" He asked himself quietly.

_If she wants a knife…does that mean she's going to commit suicide?? No…I can't jump to conclusions, it'll lead me to trouble._

He was outside a shop where they sold kitchen wares. He saw Yuffie looking through a lot of knives, when a man came to her, probably the assistant, and told her something. She seemed to be pissed off and stuck her tongue out at him. Leon chuckled.

He walked closer to the shop, and without her to notice, he managed to go inside, and pretend he was looking at some knives somewhere far away.

"Would you like me to help you in some way?" A lady asked him.

Leon shook his head. "I'm okay, thanks." He said, and she walked off.

He tried to listen to what Yuffie was saying.

"Hm…" She said, and then she chuckled. "This can actually kill me." She said, laughing.

The man helping her frowned. "You're going to kill yourself?" He asked.

"Sarcasm, sir. Sarcasm." She said, shaking her head. "Adults these days…" She muttered.

Leon sweat dropped. What if she wasn't really sarcastic?

She held a medium sized knife which was really sharp. "I'll take this one." She said, handing it to the man, almost like she's threatening him.

He backed off slightly. "Um…ok…just give me the handle." He said, trying to walk at her side and take it.

"Oh right." Yuffie said, laughing. "My bad." And she gave it to him properly.

She paid for the knife, and then she left. Leon followed. Then he realized he felt a bit pathetic for not buying anything from there. But who cares.

"Next stop…Arts Craft shop." Yuffie said, walking right.

Leon sneakily followed her behind, but immediately stopped and hid somewhere when she stopped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuffie felt like she was being watched, and being followed. She turned around, and then she gasped.

She saw a huge dragon mascot, and it was waving to her. Yuffie rolled her eyes. She waved back, and she turned and walked towards the Arts Craft shop.

She walked into it, and then she spotted a nice black and white wrapper. "Perfect." She said, and she took it. She immediately bought the wrapper.

Leon was confused. Why would she want a wrapper? When he hid somewhere she couldn't see, he watched her walk outside.

Yuffie stood, thinking of what to do next. "Well, I have everything I need." She said, and then she walked towards where she came from. Leon sneaked out of his hiding place, and then he quickly went to a café near the meeting spot taking a different and faster route.

When Yuffie arrived at the meeting area, she spotted Leon in the café, drinking coffee. Probably his favorite mocha.

Well, she was heck bored, so she decided to join him. "Hey." She said quietly.

Leon looked up at her. "Hey."

Yuffie sat down, and placed her purchases on the table. Leon eyed it, then looked at her.

"What's with those?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little gift." Yuffie said, smirking slightly.

Leon's face did not falter, but inside he was slightly panicking.

_I know she's going to commit suicide! I know she is! It's my entire fault! If only I was more brave enough to confess!!_ He thought in his head, and shook his head.

"For who?" He asked.

"That's going to be a surprise. A big surprise." She said, looking evil.

Leon silently gulped. Before they knew it, time was up. Everyone came back, Namine and Kairi holding a few bags with Riku and Sora insisting to carry it for them, but they declined, because if they asked the guys to carry them, then they would look weak, which is something very, very bad to the female species.

Every woman is strong in their own way.

Aerith and Cloud came back happily, they probably played some games.

When everyone saw Leon and Yuffie together, their eyes narrowed teasingly.

"Oooh…Love love!!" Kairi said, and high-fived Namine.

Yuffie stood up immediately. "You've got the wrong idea!!" She said, emphasizing 'wrong'.

Leon shook his head. He stood up, and asked, "Had a good time?"

"Yeah! We went shopping!" Namine and Kairi said. Sora and Riku shrugged. "We didn't do much, not much to do." Riku said.

Sora nodded. "And because we had nothing to do, we were bored."

"Obviously. But I had a feeling both of you were having goofy thoughts." Yuffie said.

"You got that right." Namine said. "Half the time when we were shopping, they were behind us laughing for no reason." She said.

Kairi nodded. "So we decided to buy them candy, but…we didn't." She said.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, disappointed. "Candy is important!!"

"Chill Yuffie." Cloud said. He dug in his pockets for a long time.

Everyone watched, unblinking. Yuffie anticipated candy.

"Ah, here you go." Cloud said, handing her a candy bar.

"Alright! I love you Cloud!" She said, eating it.

Cloud grinned and chuckled. Aerith smiled. "You gave her the sugar free one, didn't you?" She whispered to Cloud, making sure Yuffie didn't hear anything.

"I sure did." Cloud said.

"Cloud!! I know you gave me the sugar-free candy! I know just by the taste of it!!" Yuffie said venomously.

Cloud snickered. "That's what you get for asking for more candy, loser!" He teased.

Yuffie was enraged. She jumped up to crush him.

Cloud's mouth opened as he looked up. He could see Yuffie who was about to crush him. He ran immediately behind Aerith.

Riku and Sora were looking at their fingers, and then laughing. Namine and Kairi shrugged.

Leon mentally sighed.

Aerith looked at her watch. "Well, look at the time…maybe we should call it a day?" She suggested.

Kairi shrugged. "I guess, we don't really have much to do anyway." She said.

"Wait! Sticker pictures at the end of the day!" Riku shouted out.

"What a **GREAT** idea!!" Namine said, giving Riku a death hug. "Let's go!!"

Sora giggled. Kairi looked at him in a peculiar way, and took his hand. "Coming or not? Maybe we should include your hand in the picture, because it'll last longer." She said.

Sora thought for a moment. "Ok!" He said enthusiastically.

They walked off, and Cloud and Aerith followed.

"Hey, come on." Cloud called to Yuffie and Leon.

Yuffie followed the two, but she wasn't as cheerful as she should be.

Leon walked behind her, and looked at her back. He frowned slightly, not liking the way she is.

He walked closer to her, and then patted her back. "Hurry up, slowpoke." He said, sarcastically, or maybe not.

Well, he didn't sound like he was joking.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" He heard her say from behind, which gave him a small smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Soon, everyone managed to find a good machine with enough space for everyone at a good price.

"Ok…everyone, make a happy pose! Er…except for Leon, that's ok." Cloud said.

Leon nodded. The last time they tried to make him smile for the camera, the picture was all about Yuffie, Kairi and Namine making goofy faces and in the background, Aerith and Cloud tried to negotiate a peace treaty with a overly angry Leon. But he didn't look like it.

The screen blinked 3, 2, 1, and…

SNAP!!

The preview was shown on the screen. Kairi and Sora were in the front, and Riku and Namine were beside them. Of course, with happy faces. In the middle was Aerith and Cloud, but Yuffie was between them and they were laughing.

Leon was at the side, next to Cloud, looking normal, but the weird thing is, he looked pretty cool.

"Next picture!!" Namine said, and everyone gathered again.

This time, everyone except Leon did a goofy face.

(After the sticker pictures…)

"Ok, I guess that's the end of the day, we did spend a lot of time fighting over the pictures." Aerith said.

Cloud chuckled. He wanted the picture where Aerith and him were perfect, but that happened to be the picture which Kairi and Namine wanted. Then he gave her the picture with Riku and her really visible. She wanted it, but that was the picture where Yuffie had the best smile, so Yuffie wanted it.

Did you manage to understand that?

Anyways, everyone headed back home after that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**At the LYAC's.**

Leon watched Yuffie go up to her room, and he quietly followed her afterward.

But…

"Hiya Leon! Whatcha doin?" Said Cloud from behind perkily.

Leon sighed mentally, and turned to see Cloud. "Nothing."

"Oh…k." Cloud said in a singing voice.

Then Cloud walked off, wanting to disturb into other people's businesses.

Leon continued his spy search, and he reached Yuffie's door.

He was going to knock, but he didn't want her to know that he's here yet, so he checked if her door was locked.

It isn't…well, she always forgot to lock the door anyways.

He slowly went in, and then he bit back a gasp.

Yuffie had the knife she bought just now, held in front of her, and she was smiling.

She turned around, and when she saw Leon, her mouth opened.

"Yuffie, I think you should put that knife down…" Leon muttered, but Yuffie heard it.

Yuffie looked at him puzzled. Then she realized he thought she was going to commit suicide.

"What? You think I'm gonna kill myself? Are you crazy? Am I that crazy?" She asked him. "Just because I love you doesn't mean…"

"Er…" Yuffie stuttered. _Why did I say that? Why?!!!_

Leon looked at her confused. "Am I supposed to pretend I didn't hear that?" He asked.

Yuffie nodded furiously. "Yeah. Please do."

"Too bad, I can't." He said.

Then the two heard someone giggle like a small kid from outside.

"Aerith!! Yuffie just confessed to Leon that she loves him! And she's gonna kill herself right now!" Cloud said while running to where Aerith is. Most probably the kitchen.

"WHAT?! YOU BETTER BE JOKING CLOUD!!" Aerith yelled as she ran up.

Aerith and Cloud peeked into the room. Aerith gasped, while Cloud was too shocked that he could not put his smile back to normal.

"Oh my god, Yuffie! I suggest you put the knife down. No, YOU MUST put the knife down!!" Aerith yelled.

Cloud stepped closer to Yuffie. "Yuffie, listen. I know…you feel…very sad…but…"

"For god's sake, I'm not trying to commit suicide ok! Now…Aerith, Cloud…can you two like…um…can you let me talk to Leon…alone?" Yuffie asked meekly.

Aerith and Cloud stopped panicking and smiled. "Suuuure…" Cloud said.

"Shaddup Cloud." Yuffie said, pushing him out.

Aerith walked out as well, smiling very…smiley.

Cloud was laughing all the way, and after some time, Yuffie came back.

"Right…now that they're gone, I need to talk to you." Yuffie said.

Leon sat down on her chair. Yuffie sat on her bed, and then she took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Ok…so…what I said…was true. Ok, I do love you, but," She made a dismissive sound, "I know I should give up anyway. I mean, what's the point right?" She said.

Leon looked at the floor for a moment. "But…won't that hurt?" He asked in his usual voice.

She looked away. "No, it won't. I'm not that type of person."

"I don't think that matters. I know, it'll hurt." Leon said.

"What do you know about my feelings?" Yuffie asked. "You…you find it weird, don't you?" She asked. She felt a bit hurt and angry.

"No, not at all." He said. He got up and stood in front of Yuffie. He sat down in front of her, and looked at her.

Yuffie looked at him confused, and she closed her eyes. She turned away. "Well, I know the answer…I'll forget about my feelings for you, you can rest easy." She said.

"That's the problem." He said.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't…" He summoned up his courage to say this, "I don't want you to do…that." He said.

Yuffie stared at him. Did he say what she thought he said?

He looked at her, and then blushed, so he looked away from her. "I…" He started, but he just couldn't talk anymore. "Agh!" He scolded himself.

Yuffie was amused, and she laughed a bit. "First time I'm seeing Leon fretting over something." She said.

Leon huffed silently. "I'm having a hard time here." He said, staring at her.

Yuffie sighed, and then she got off the bed. Leon watched her, and then he realized she was walking towards him. She grinned cheekily, and then hugged him.

He was slightly startled by her act. He looked at her.

"Well, I guess that's the last of it." She said as she let go.

He realized she meant that she was going to forget about him. He grabbed her arm and he hugged her this time.

And this time, Yuffie was startled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: Heheheh….finished finally, and I know that I didn't finish in one day, but I finished it, right? Ok, please don't get mad at me. I just needed a sort of freedom after the exams, they were tough. Or maybe I didn't do well enough…**

**So…reviews please?**


	25. The Play: What THE?

**Chapter 24**

Yuffie was startled. She just leaned into the hug and blushed madly. Then Leon let her go and she hesitated to say something.

"S-So…does this mean you…" - Yuffie.

"Yeah." - Leon.

"And we're…" - Yuffie.

"Yeah." - Leon.

"Hmmmm…are you going to kiss me?" She asked in hopes.

"No." He replied instantly and was about to walk out of the room.

"Alright…" Yuffie said disappointed.

Leon turned around and smiled. He walked to Yuffie, and bent down.

Yuffie was once again surprised. Her eyes widened while they kissed.

Then Leon pulled away from her and smiled. "Happy?" He asked.

Yuffie looked at Leon, and then shy away from him. "Uh…sort of…" She said.

Then she picked up the knife, and Leon panicked.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not going to commit suicide; this was supposed to be a present for Aerith, since she likes having a collection of kitchen knives." Yuffie said.

Leon relaxed. "The way you hold it looks like you are going to kill yourself." He said.

"Please, I'm not Emo." Yuffie said.

Leon shrugged. "Whatever." He said and walked out of her room.

But before he left, Yuffie hugged his back. "Thanks, Leon. You're sweet."

"Pleasure's all mine." He replied, and when Yuffie let go, he walked downstairs.

Yuffie sighed. "This has to be a dream." She muttered, walking around her room.

"Psst, Yuffie, so how did it go like?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie felt unbothered to answer, so she just kept quiet.

"Did you die? Me god, did you really kill yourself?" He asked, peeking into the room.

What awaited him was Yuffie's face. He was looking straight into Yuffie's face, which looked really big and scary up close.

He screamed. "Yuffie's ghost is haunting her room!" He yelled as he ran downstairs.

Yuffie laughed mischievously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**And so, the next week came, and on Tuesday, finally, the play was cast. Though…it was not perfect. In fact, it was terrible. Ms Juno was crying.**

**The Drama Mishaps:**

**Scene 1: When Sora meets Kairi. (When Sket meets Kira.)**

"You are…" Sket said, hoping she would tell her name to him.

"I am Kira." Kira replied, a bit shy because Sket did look handsome.

Sket walked closer. He walked closer to Kira until they were just a few feet apart. "I am…" He stepped closer to her...then he slipped and fell.

Sket (Sora) stood up quickly, cursed and said something like, "Stupid…polished…clean floor….darn".

Kira (Kairi) was surprised that out of instinct, she walked towards Sket (Sora) and asked, "Sora, are you ok?"

Sket (Sora) looked up, and looked at her unsure. Kira (Kairi) froze, and then she faced the crowd, but not fully.

She could see Ms Juno's expression. Ms Juno was not angry, but panicked.

But around this time, Rex (Riku) was to come onto the stage and take Sket and Kira to his house.

"Aye my friends, you have met!" He said, appearing on stage. "Let's have a good talk and meals at my house, shall we?" He asked, grabbing their hands and leading them off stage.

Actually, Riku's lines were wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Scene 2: When Yuffie and Cloud talk about Leon and Aerith. **

(I'm gonna drop the drama names, ok?)

Yuffie and Cloud sat on one of the chairs, and they talked.

"We've been friends from a long time ago, haven't we?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, but sometimes I wonder, what happened to Harry Potter." Cloud said.

"H-Harry…Potter?" Yuffie said, surprised.

"I-I mean…uh…I always wondered what happened to…uh…" Cloud stuttered, forgetting who he was supposed to say. He looked at Yuffie, the expression on his face asking "Who was it again?"

Yuffie opened her mouth for a moment, and then closed it. Thing was, she knew he was supposed to say Leon, but she forgot what his name was in this play.

"Yes, H-Harry Potter. He…he changed." Yuffie said, going along with the name.

Cloud just followed her. "Yes…he changed."

Off stage, Leon watched them, and then gritted his teeth. Is he supposed to act like he is called "Harry Potter"?!

Sora and Riku stifled their laughs. "Leon…Harry Potter?" Sora asked. He was about to burst out laughing. "Try saying 'Expecto Patronum!' like in the third movie!" Sora said.

"Imagine that!" Riku said, laughing. "If only you had a scar on your forehead, too bad it's on the bridge of your nose!" He said, laughing some more.

Leon was about to punch the two.

"Calm down Leon. I'm sure Cloud has a good reason for calling you 'Harry Potter'." Aerith said, giggling.

Kairi and Namine were currently wearing their costumes so they didn't know what was happening.

………

"But…I still do think a lot about H-Harry Potter." Yuffie said, stuttering when she said Harry Potter, because it was funny thinking Leon as Harry Potter. She's trying her best not to laugh on stage.

Aerith watched the audiences, and saw some of them, mostly the kids, laughing. Well of course they should! Since when did a play like this have Harry Potter in it?

…………………..

**Scene 3: Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine have a little conversation in Namine's house when the Mama Squad strikes!**

"I have a feeling that this house will not last long." Namine said, slightly sad.

"But isn't it fine?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but I just have this feeling that it won't last." Namine said.

"You are rich. You can buy a new house to stay." Sora said.

"Yes, but I like this house." Namine said.

"Do not worry; I'm sure there will be a much better one soon." Riku said, smiling at Namine. He was smiling a true, natural smile that he would give in reality.

Namine smiled back the same way Riku smiled at her. She felt like hugging him.

Kairi sighed. "I suppose we would have to enjoy the time we spend here in this house then." She said.

"Yes, you're right." Sora said.

Suddenly, the door was opened loudly and many girls (Mamas) came into the house, and were going to attack Riku and Sora.

"We shan't let the ladies fall in love with these men!" They cried in unison.

They ran towards Sora and Riku, and Sora looked faint. "I can't stand you TBOGs!" He cried.

Everyone froze. Sora wanted to cover it up, but hesitated. Kairi decided to act on her own and shouted, "Run!"

Everyone ran off stage, and the Mama Squad followed.

………………..

**Scene 4: The fight against the Mama Squad.**

Sora and Riku had plastic toy swords and were fighting against the Mama Squad. The Mama Squad's weapons were Baguettes, Brooms and pans.

"Rex! We might not hold them off any longer!" Sora said, swinging his sword around.

"Keep trying, lad! We must not give up!" Riku said.

Then one of the Mama Squad members (pretended) hit Sora's wrist, making him drop his sword.

"Oh no!" Sora said in shock.

Riku was still fighting the other members, when Leon and Cloud came out on stage.

"Do not worry friends! We shall help!" Cloud said.

"We'll buy you some time, get your sword!" Leon said.

Sora ran to get his sword.

(This is the part when Riku is fighting the members, and the same thing happens to him the same way Sora was. Riku's sword flew off his hands and hit Sora while he was going to get his sword.)

"Ow! What the…" Sora muttered as he turned to see an apologetic Riku and one of the members of the squad.

"Why you...!" Sora jumped up and summoned his Keyblade, and was about to attack one of the girls when Riku panicked.

"Sora no!" Riku shouted, summoning his Soul Eater.

Using the Soul Eater, Riku managed to stop Sora from attacking the girl who only had a Baguette as a weapon.

"Sora calm down. It's a freaking play!" Riku said.

"Oh yeah…" Sora said sheepishly.

Leon sighed, while Cloud laughed. Then Leon had to cover up the play.

"We must run and hide!" Leon said to the three.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Back off ladies! These weapons can really hurt you!" They cried.

Leon slapped his forehead while Cloud laughed harder. "Ok, ok, let's go. You're cracking me up here." Cloud said, stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, ok." Sora said lazily.

Leon sighed. He gave up covering up their parts in the play.

Riku dismissed his Soul Eater. "Well, it was fun fighting with you." He said, waving to the girls.

"Bunch of sissies anyway." Sora muttered.

The three left the stage, and Leon watched them go. He sighed, placed his toy sword on his shoulder and followed them.

The girls were dumbfounded and then they followed the four, screaming.

The audience pure laughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Scene 5: Yuffie meets up with Leon, while Kairi, Namine, Aerith and Cloud have tea.**

Yuffie's back was facing Leon, but in truth, Yuffie was trying her best not to laugh her gut out on stage.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Leon asked Yuffie.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"You are avoiding me. We haven't met ever since the…Mama Squad attacked the men and me." He said, finding it embarrassing to say 'Mama Squad' because it was a stupid name.

Yuffie turned around, and looked at Leon. And what Leon could on Yuffie's face was the expression of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, but this was for your sake!" She cried.

"My sake?! I've always wanted to see you!" He said.

She walked closer to him. "But…I don't want you to get hurt." Yuffie said.

"I won't." Leon said, about to hug Yuffie.

**Meanwhile…** (Yes, the narrator says that.)

"This is brilliant tea!" Cloud said.

It seems Cloud forgot his lines…

Kairi, Namine and Aerith looked at him with puzzled looks.

"Really? I think we have the same tea at home, dear." Aerith said.

"We do?" He asked.

"…Enough about tea, I want to ask you," Kairi said, looking at Cloud, "…how is Sket?" She asked.

"Who's Sket?" Namine asked accidentally.

"Um…Sora…" Kairi said in a tiny voice.

"Oh right…right…" Namine said, laughing sheepishly.

"He is…fine." Cloud said.

"I hope so. I don't want him harmed in anyway." Kairi said.

"He is a strong man. He will survive." Cloud said.

Then everyone heard two guys laughing really loud in the background. Then they sang "I will survive" and then they were laughing about Harry Potter.

Some of the audience laughed and Ms Juno took out her handkerchief because she was crying.

Kairi looked at Namine, Aerith and Cloud. They all looked at each other, when the narrator interrupted.

"It seems that young Sket is perfectly well, and everyone was quite satisfied in every way." The narrator said. Who was the narrator? No one knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Scene 6: Another fight against the Mama Squad. (This time it's the end.)**

"This is the time when you shall be sorry for going against us!" Sora shouted.

"We shall never regret! These ladies were never meant to fall in love with people like you!" One of the girls shouted.

"You will regret for saying those words!" Riku said.

"Let's get'em!" Cloud said.

Leon didn't say a word. Maybe he forgot his lines.

The four guys fought the Mama Squad. Then the curtains fell.

"The fight lasted for 1 minute…I mean hour. The Mama Squad, in fact, gave them quite a fight. During this time, the ladies who waited for the safe return of the men were worried." The narrator said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Scene 7: The defeat of the Mama Squad, followed by happy days forever. (Maybe.)**

The four men looked like they were worn out and they had many cuts and bruises (thanks to make-up…haha.).

The Mama Squad, on the other hand, were lying down on the ground and were acting unconscious.

"We have done it." Sora said.

"We have indeed." Cloud said.

"Huzzah!" Riku shouted.

Leon panted slightly. "They will be happy to find out that we're safe." He said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Later, they all go back to Kairi's house, because Sora wanted to badly to tell her the good news. They find out that Namine is there as well, but not Yuffie and Aerith.

"Maybe they're having dinner or tea together?" Kairi suggested.

"Maybe…well, I want to go check up on the other two. Are you coming as well?" Cloud said, asking Leon.

Leon nodded. "Yeah."

Cloud and Leon left the stage, leaving Sora, Riku, Namine and Kairi.

"We can finally be together now. The Mama Squad's defeated!" Sora said, taking Kairi's hands in his.

Kairi made a worried frown. "I do hope they are alright though…"

"They will. We didn't beat them until they were about to die or anything." Sora said.

"Let's celebrate!" Riku shouted.

"Yes! Let's party in the house!" Namine shouted.

……………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile…

Knock, knock.

"Anyone in?" Cloud asked.

Cloud and Leon saw Yuffie and Aerith. Aerith was sitting on the chair with a relieved smile on her face and Yuffie sat up immediately.

"Harry!" She shouted as she ran to hug Leon.

Leon was surprised that she called him Harry, and when she hugged him, then he remembered why he was called Harry.

But when Yuffie jumped on Leon, he lost his balance and fell down.

Cloud started laughing so loud and he couldn't stop. Aerith kept drinking her tea, giggling after every sip.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Narrator: And so, from that day on, everyone married and had lots of fun. They were happy and…yadda, yadda, yadda.** And who was the narrator? It was actually none other than Zexion!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the play, everyone got up with smiles and laughter on their faces. Ms Juno thought it was a disaster, until everyone came up to her to congratulate her on a great play. They said it was the funniest school play they've ever been to.

Ms Juno then thanked the actors and actresses for screwing up.

"I want all of you to be in the play again for next year!" She said happily.

"What? But I hate plays!" Riku whined.

"Oh well…" Sora said, placing his arms behind his head.

"I guess we have no choice huh…" Kairi said.

"Yeah…maybe." Namine said.

"Lucky Leon, he might not even be here next year." Yuffie said, grumbling.

He smirked. "Lucky me indeed."

"Shaddup." She said, slapping his arm.

"But at least we'll have fun again, won't we?" Aerith said happily.

"Yeah, and maybe the next one would be much better than this one!" Cloud said optimistically.

"You have read my mind, Cloud!" Aerith said.

"Oh really Aerith? I guess it must be my psychic power!" He said, looking smart.

"Hey…anyone up for pizza?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said except for Leon who nodded and Aerith and Cloud who were complimenting each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: Hahaha, had fun writing this one with the play! Anyways, sorry for the long time taken to update, I hope no one's angry… whimper anyway, reviews please? **

**Oh, and I think that the next chapter is the last chapter!! Hahaha, this time, everyone get ready!!**


	26. Finale: Head Onwards

**Chapter 25: Finale**

So…everything was back to normal. No more fights, no more confessions…

"It's so boring!!" Namine said.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed.

"Why don't you have some **candy**?" Yuffie suggested, holding out two lollipops invitingly towards Namine and Kairi.

Namine and Kairi looked at it. Yuffie started shoving the lollipops towards them, and then they took the candy and popped it into their mouths.

"Yeah, that helps." Kairi said.

"So true." Namine said.

"You see? If you guys had just listened to me and joined me in having tons of candy and going against Cloud and Leon's 'no candy' rule, you wouldn't be bored right now." Yuffie said.

"Kairi…?" Sora called from somewhere.

"Kairi's not here. Kairi's here." Namine said.

"That does not make any sense, Namine." Sora said, coming into the empty classroom that only the three girls occupied.

"Namine's not here, Namine's here." Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked. "What's wrong with you…" He said, until he saw the candy in their mouths. "Right. Yuffie's special candies." He muttered.

"Sora, you're taking quite some time." A voice like Leon's was heard.

He came into the room, and looked at all three girls. He sighed. "Oh no."

"They got candytitis!" Sora said.

"I can see that." Leon said sarcastically.

"You know, you should just try these." Yuffie said, showing the candy to Leon and Sora.

Sora looked at it, and just like Kairi, he was tempted. He slowly reached for the candy…

"Sora, don't touch it. You need to help ME help THEM." Leon said.

Sora stared at the candy, and Yuffie started moving it left and right and Sora's eyes followed the candy.

"Sora, please. I can't call Cloud because he'd probably be an idiot." Leon said jokingly.

Sora then snapped out of the candy trance. "Right, sorry." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, now let's get them out of here." Leon said, grabbing Yuffie.

Sora grabbed Kairi.

"Hey, who's gonna hold me?" Namine asked the two guys.

"Fear not, my lady! The great, great, great Riku is here!" Riku shouted through the doorway.

"Yayness! Let's go!" She said.

Namine held out her hands towards Riku.

Imagine a field of flowers and Namine on one side and Riku on the other.

Except Namine won't run. Riku would. All the way.

After what seemed like 1 hour (with the slow-mo) when it was only 3 minutes (without the slow-mo), he grabbed her hand and followed the rest towards the cafeteria.

There, in the cafeteria, sat Cloud and Aerith in their usual place. There was a radio as well, and the current song playing was 'Fergalicious'.

"_I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E, and can no other lady put it down like me…_" Cloud sang.

Aerith was half sleeping, and she wasn't paying attention to what Cloud was doing.

But Leon, Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Kairi and Namine did.

Then Cloud turned to meet them. His eyes widened.

Then all of them burst out laughing. "Cloud! Hahaha!!" Sora and Riku shouted.

"I didn't burn the chicken!" Aerith shouted as she woke up startled. Then she looked around. "What happened?"

Everyone laughed even harder. "Cloud was singing to Fergalicious!" Yuffie said, crying out of laughter.

"He sounded almost like her, with that girly voice!" Kairi said, and Namine could not even say a word because she was laughing too hard.

Cloud's jaw dropped onto the table, and Aerith was looking at him with a surprised look on her face.

Sora and Riku were rolling on the ground laughing, and banged their heads together in the process.

Even Leon had to stifle his laughter.

Cloud started crying waterfalls. "What's wrong with singing to Fergalicious? It's a good song!" He said.

Then the laughter subsided. "True, it's a good song." Sora said.

Riku and Namine nodded. "But maybe we should leave singing these songs to girls, since they sound like girls." Riku said.

"You mean Fergie, because she might be the only one who could sing that." Kairi said.

Everyone settled down after a few seconds and they all got some stuff to eat. After they ate, they were talking.

Until Aerith took a spoon and tapped it on her juice can. "Everyone, attention please. Important meeting is about to commence." She said clearly.

Everyone looked at her. "What…" Sora started, but was cut off by Cloud.

"Hush, Sora. My lady is going to talk." He said politely.

Riku and Sora stifled their laughter, and Kairi and Namine nudged them to shut up.

"Ok, now, all of you, including me, know that in three months this will be Leon's last time in school." Aerith said.

Leon sighed. "Not again." He muttered.

Yuffie sniffed. "I think I'm gonna cry." She said tearfully.

Leon rolled his eyes. "You know, it's nothing…"

"Hush! My lady is still talking." Cloud interrupted.

Leon rolled his eyes again.

"And, we may never see him again! So, we're going to throw a party. Everyone we know in school," Aerith said, taking a deep breath, "will be coming." She said.

**(A/N: That means everyone we know that have appeared in this fanfic. Right from the start. I hope I don't miss out anyone.)**

"Wow cool!" Sora said.

"That's gonna be one heck of a party." Riku said.

"And, I'm making all the food! Isn't that great!" Aerith said.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone shouted, excluding Leon.

"Look, the thing's going to be at the end of the year, which is 4 months away. We can think about it later." Leon said.

Yuffie sniffed. "Leon's just…trying to act happy because the truth is he's sad." She said.

Leon rolled his eyes, and then winced when Yuffie nudged him hard on his arm.

"Quit hiding it. Just let it out, like me." Yuffie said.

"I'm not even hiding anything!" Leon said.

"Look Leon, we know you're sad and all, just calm down…we'll still stay in touch you know?" Riku said.

"Yeah, we can always go have café meet-ups like we always do on Saturday, right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, and we can have spars and eat pizza, and eat…chocolates…" Sora said, counting all those things on his fingers.

"Hey guys, can we…go already? The bell just rang." Kairi said.

"Oh fish! I got math with Mr. Inkleburg!" Sora said, jumping up and running to class, but not before giving a kiss on Kairi's cheek.

Kairi giggled. "I have to go too, I have English." She said, and walked off.

"Me got Science…with Aerith! Come on!" Cloud said.

"Heheh…he's always hoping to become my lab partner, but the science teacher never picks him to be my lab partner." Aerith said, waving and giggling.

"I'm going to old man Cid's class. See ya later, Squall!" Yuffie said, grinning and waving a bye to Leon.

Leon sighed. "I have free class." He said to no one in particular.

"So do I." Said someone from behind him.

Leon turned around, alert. Then he saw a bored Zexion behind him. And Zexion was wearing a black outfit. (Organization XIII Outfit.)

"What the heck are you wearing?" Leon asked.

"This…this is my Organization XIII outfit. Pretty cool, huh." He replied, though he didn't really say the 'Pretty cool, huh.' Part enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you be with Larxene?" Leon asked.

"She has class. She was supposed to be skipping class with me, but a teacher spotted us." Zexion said.

"Oh." Said Leon.

Then, silence followed.

"Did you know that in every moment of silence, a gay baby is born?" Zexion said.

"What?" Leon asked, shocked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Skip, skip, skip. Many years later…I think.**

So some years later, Leon's out of school, and so are Aerith and Cloud. Yuffie's in her last year, and so are Sora, Riku, Namine and Kairi.

What happy years it will be…

"WHAT? Aerith's PREGNANT?" Asked Yuffie, astonished.

"Duh. It means I'm gonna be a father." Cloud said, as if though it's such an obvious thing in the world and there's nothing to be worried about.

"You guys are still studying! How did Aerith get pregnant?!" Yuffie shouted.

"We're in our last year Yuffie. Leon's working and he's getting married." Aerith said.

Yuffie looked down. "Yeah…but…"

"He's getting married to you, for god's sake!" Cloud said. "Oh, by the way, I can't believe you don't remember how babies are made. You know, when the guy and the girl get in bed together..." He started.

"SPARE ME THE DETAILS, PLEASE!" Yuffie yelled.

"So Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine are coming here soon, they're gonna be celebrating, and Leon's coming as well, obviously." Aerith said.

"And let me guess. You're gonna cook the food." Said Yuffie.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" Aerith said.

"You always cook the food, Aerith. What difference does it make?" Yuffie asked.

"The difference is…I'm cooking for a party!!" Aerith said enthusiastically.

"Right…" Yuffie said, looking at Aerith weird. "Ok, ok. Cook great food!!" She shouted as she went to her room.

"Hey Aerith," Cloud said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I can't believe Yuffie forgot how to make babies."

"I'm sure she actually remembers."

"Oh. Yeah, you got a point, she has to make some with Leon anyway."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: Yeah, that's the final chapter. I'll make a sequel someday. This chapter sucks. Yes, I know that. Lately I'm busy, and everyone's waiting for the chapter, so I decided to stop it here. Send me all the flames you want, I don't really care right now. **

**R&R. And wait for my sequel.**


End file.
